


phoenix ✦

by evixtus



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse of Power, Dabi’s An Asshole, Date Nights, Emotional Instability, F/M, Follows the manga not the anime, Graphic Descriptions of Gore & Sex, Graphic Violence, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentioned Abuse, Minor Character Death, Rescued Kittens, This is also published on Wattpad, mentioned rape, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 51,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evixtus/pseuds/evixtus
Summary: It was raining when (Y/N) closed her bar that night, only to look outside and see a stranger collapse across the street.Of course, being the good person she is, she lets him rest in her guest bedroom after cleaning his wounds. Her only backup is her fluffy cat Yoshio and she’s doubting his loyalty.What’s going to happen when the stranger with vermillion wings wakes up?Author’s Note: I’d really recommend catching up with the manga because there’s going to be a LOT of spoilers.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 𝘐𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯

_Beautiful creatures cannot be confined. Her wings will grow, she'll find the sky._

_~Christy Ann Martine_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

_Playlist;_

ᴀʟʟ ɪ ɢᴏᴛ ʙʏ **ᴏʟɪᴠᴇʀ ᴛʀᴇᴇ**

ʙᴀᴅ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏʀ ʙʏ **ᴀᴜsᴛɪɴ ᴍɪʟʟs**

ʙɪʀᴅs ʙʏ **ɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴇ ᴅʀᴀɢᴏɴs**

ʙᴏɴᴇs ʙʏ **ʟᴏᴡ ʀᴏᴀʀ**

ᴄʟᴏᴜᴅʏ ᴇʏᴇs ʙʏ **ᴜɴʟɪᴋᴇ ᴘʟᴜᴛᴏ**

ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴏғ ᴀ ʙᴀᴄʜᴇʟᴏʀ ʙʏ **ᴘᴀɴɪᴄ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅɪsᴄᴏ**

ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ sᴛɪʟʟ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴜsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙʏ **ᴍɪssɪᴏ**

ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ's ɢᴀᴛᴇ ʙʏ **ғᴀʟʟ ᴏᴜᴛ ʙᴏʏ**

ʜʏᴘɴᴏᴛɪᴄ ʙʏ **ᴢᴇʟʟᴀ ᴅᴀʏ**

ɪʟᴏᴍɪʟᴏ ʙʏ **ʙɪʟʟɪᴇ ᴇɪʟɪsʜ**

sᴀɴᴄᴛᴜᴀʀʏ ʙʏ **ᴊᴏᴊɪ**

sᴀʏ sᴏ ʙʏ **ᴅᴏᴊᴀ ᴄᴀᴛ**

sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʙʏ **ᴊ ᴇᴍʙᴇʀ**

sᴛᴜɴɴɪɴ' ʙʏ **ᴄᴜʀᴛɪs ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀs**

ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ sᴏ ʜɪɢʜ ʙʏ **ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇɪɢʜʙᴏʀʜᴏᴏᴅ**

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

_Warnings;_

17+ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀs

ᴍᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴᴇᴅ ɴᴏɴ-ᴄᴏɴ

ᴍᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏʀᴛᴜʀᴇ/ᴀʙᴜsᴇ

ɢʀᴀᴘʜɪᴄ ᴅᴇsᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴs ᴏғ ɢᴏʀᴇ & sᴇx

ɢʀᴀᴘʜɪᴄ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴄᴇ

ᴍɪɴᴏʀ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ

ᴍᴀɴɢᴀ sᴘᴏɪʟᴇʀs

  
✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

_Reader's Discretion Is Advised_

ʙɴʜᴀ © ᴋᴏʜᴇɪ ʜᴏʀɪᴋᴏsʜɪ

ʜᴀᴡᴋs © ᴋᴏʜᴇɪ ʜᴏʀɪᴋᴏsʜɪ

sᴛᴏʀʏʟɪɴᴇ © ᴇᴠɪxᴛᴜs


	2. 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘶𝘦

_She dipped her wings in ink, to cover up her scars, and wrote her story in the sky, her words lit up like stars."_

_~ Christy Ann Martine_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧  
  


Rain pattered against the concrete, puddles splashing onto the sidewalk as a vehicle drove through them. On the dark corner, under the dull buzz of the lamp looming above stood a small bar, named 'Treasure Wing'. There was a large neon blue Phoenix hanging above the title, the glass doors swinging open.

Inside the bar was warm, soft music playing in the background off the jukebox. The walls were covered in newspaper articles on hero's and paintings created by an unknown artist.

"How are your new students, Zawa?" You inquired, leaning over the bar and propping your head up with your hand.

"Loud, especially one of them, he's got an impeccable quirk, just too brash of a personality." The exhausted man sighed, tipping his glass of sake up to his mouth.

You chuckled. "Is he as bad as I was?"

"No, in fact he's much worse than you." He responded. "Give me a water, will ya? I'm done drinking for the night."

"Sure." You got him a glass of water, only a few cubes of sitting on the bottom. "Anything else you need for the night? I can call you a cab?"

"No, I'm alright." Aizawa stood up, clearing his throat. "The rain will keep me awake until I get home."

"Goodnight, Zawa." You waved him off, and as the door closed, you decided it was time to close up shop. It was already roughly 3:12 AM. After calling a man a taxi for his requested address, you were just about to turn off the open sign, you noticed a silhouette on the other side of the street, limping. Pausing from the suspense, it wasn't a moment later that it collapsed.

Without a second thought, you were already out the door and running towards the fallen person, the road thankfully empty when you crossed.

It was a man around your age with feathery blonde hair, wearing a tan jacket, and he had—large red wings soaked from the rain.

You'd never seen another person with wings like yours before, and a sudden panic overwhelmed you. You couldn't just leave him out here, he'd get sick, and if there were any wounds on him where you couldn't see, those could get infected.

You took a short, deep breath, and feathers from your indigo-colored wings illuminated with a soft neon glow. They lifted the man, and you escorted him inside with your fingers gently touching him. Locking the doors and turning off the lights for the bar, it wasn't long before he was upstairs and being lowered into the guest bed.

You lived above your bar, you'd grown up in this apartment. Your mother had run the bar until she passed when you were twenty, and ever since then you had taken over. It had been two years since she passed, and your home had never felt so lonely before.

Well, you weren't very lonely, anyways.

A feline chirp came from your own bedroom further down the hallway followed by a quick pattering of feet with a fluffy tailed blur in your peripheral vision.

"Yoshio, we have a guest for a short time." You spoke to the cat. "We have to leave him until he wakes up, I suppose. At least he'll be dry and warm now." After you had laid him down, it took quite a bit of effort to remove his jacket, and it didn't seem like there were any major wounds on him.

He was pretty battered up, though. Noticing that his lip was split, you leaned forwards for a closer look at the damage to notice the marks underneath his eyes.

_'How weird, but I guess they're kinda cute, this guy and his big hands...'_

You blushed at your own thoughts, rubbing your cheeks and taking a deep breath. There was a low rumble from your right, and Yoshio's looming amber eyes bore into you. "Okay, I get it." You huffed. "Stop giving me that look, you know what it does to me."

The feline licked his lips, kneading his paws into the blanket.

"I don't know if that's a threat or not, but I'll pick up the pace." Rising to your feet, you turned and dressed his wounds to the best of your abilities.

It had been a strain on using your feathers to lift him while you bandaged; you were out of breath when you finished.

After closing the door and turning towards your bedroom, you looked down at Yoshio. "If he's actually a murderer, you have my back right?"

"Goodnight, stranger in my guest bedroom who collapsed outside of my bar." You muttered, and then headed to bed, Yoshio padding after with quiet chirps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 808


	3. 𝘖𝘯𝘦

_And just as the Phoenix rose from the ashes, she too will rise, returning from the flames, clothed in nothing but her strength, more beautiful than ever before._

_~ ShannonHeartzs_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧  
  


You had settled down on one of the stools with your cup of coffee in the morning. Clad in fuzzy pants, a large t-shirt, and your favorite slippers, it didn't take long for your guest to wake up.

You glanced at the clock above the pantry: 9:54 AM. Yoshio sprawled out on the counter, his fuzzy head bonking into the back of your bicep, asking for attention. You reached back with an arm and scratched him behind his ears, smiling at the blond stumbling down your hallway. "Good morning."

He turned to you, brown eyes meeting your (e/c). "G-Good morning? Where am I?"

"Above Treasure Wing." You took a small sip of your coffee, not breaking from his gaze.

"The bar? Uh... I'm guessing you're the owner then." He rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand, itching at the sweat that was creeping between his shoulder blades. It was at that moment that he noticed your wings, and his own fluttered in excitement. "Oh, wow! You have wings, too."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I saw yours." You replied with a soft giggle.

The sound was music to his ears, and he swallowed the dryness in his throat. "My name is Hawks."

"I'm (Y/N)." There was a small moment of silence, before you broke it. "Are you hungry? Also, do you remember anything from last night?"

His stomach growled as you mentioned food, and he put a hand on his stomach. "Yeah, I'm famished. And, uh, I barely remember anything."

"Well," You chirped, sliding off of the bar stool and bouncing into the kitchen. "When I was closing up for the night, I saw you collapse under the light across the street."

"Oh." He furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes following you as he moved towards the counter. He froze as soon as he saw Yoshio rise from his stomach, the large cat yawning widely. "Is your cat mean?"

"Yoshio?" You asked from the stove, throwing bacon into the sizzling pan. "No. He loves attention, he just has an attitude about almost everything."

Hawks cautiously approached the Maine Coon, holding his hand out for the dark grey feline to sniff. Yoshio curled his lips back, amber eyes squinting as he sneezed all over Hawks' hand. The action surprised the Pro-Hero and with a yelp he tumbled backwards.

You quickly looked around, leaving the bacon as you rushed to the counter to peer over it. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Your cat's defenses included sneezing on me." Hawks shuddered, eyeing Yoshio warily. The feline ignored him and instead chirped at you, rising to his feet and rubbing against your arms. You pet him as he wished, giggling at the winged hero.

"He's a big sweetheart, I promise. He just has allergies."

"Allergies to what?"

"Chicken."

"Are you calling me a chicken?" Hawks glowered, rising from the floor.

"No, but do you eat chicken?" You inquired, turning back to take the bacon off the stove. You threw hash browns on next.

"Yeah, it's my favorite food."

Your wings stiffened. _'He's a cannibal!'_ "Well, you cant eat chicken here."

"What?" He whined, throwing himself on the stool furthest from Yoshio. "Why not?"

'Does he not realize that he's a cannibal?!' You mentally shrieked, pushing the hash brownsaround. "For one, you and I both have bird quirks. I don't eat chicken because I know better, so I think that makes you a cannibal. Also I literally just explained that Yoshio's allergic to chicken."

"Then I'm proud to be a cannibal because chicken is fucking delicious." He looked at Yoshio who was cleaning himself. "You can't be a cat and not have chicken."

"He can eat other kinds of meat. Beef, pork, lamb, salmon, etc." You explained, grabbing two plates from the cupboard and dressing them. You pivoted on your heels and set one of them down in front of Hawks, while you set yours on the counter and stood to eat.

"Thanks! This looks great!" He dived in, shoveling the bacon and hash browns into his mouth. "And it is great." He spoke with his mouth full.

"For one, thank you. Second, that's disgusting." You shuddered, scooting Yoshio off the counter as he approached your plate to steal your food.

"What is?" Hawks asked with his mouth full of food again.

"You speaking with your mouth full." You antagonized him, stabbing your egg with your fork and stuffing it in your mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said after he swallowed the next mouthful. "I'm used to eating by myself, so I don't usually have anybody to talk to, except for the television."

You ignored his apology and grabbed his empty plate, taking your own as well and finding them off before putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Yoshio walked from the kitchen to the other side of the bar, silently curling his tail above his body as he approached Hawks' stool and yowled loudly. The blond jumped slightly and looked down, his feathers ruffling in surprise. "Can I help you?" Without another sound, the feline launched himself into Hawks lap and sat, his eyes peering over the counter top as he stared at you.

"Don't mind him, he's trying to make me jealous because I didn't give him any bacon." You explained, giggling at Hawks' rising level of discomfort.

"Why is he so heavy?" Hawks asked, keeping both of his hands on the counter.

"He's a big cat, a Maine Coon to be exact. I think he's like twenty pounds or something."

"Holy crap. No wonder it feels like a giant sandbag is sitting on me." Hawks joked, reaching down to stroke the cat.

Yoshio's purr rumbled loudly, and you smiled softly. "You obviously have his approval. He's never purred for anybody else except for me."

"Really? Cats don't usually like me." Hawks did his best to return the grin, though the corner of his mouth quivered.

"Well, if you'd like, you can stop by again to see him. He's the bar mascot, anyways. Everybody loves him." You motioned towards the back of the couch. "Your jackets there, by the way. I washed it for you."

"Hey, thanks!" Hawks gently scooted Yoshio off of his lap, and the Maine Coon jumped on the counter and flopped onto his side, purring as you reached around to give him some belly scratches. The Pro-Hero rose to his feet and grabbed his coat, flipping it on his shoulders and he gave a big sigh of relief.

"Anyways, I have to get changed now to open the bar. We usually have a very big lunch rush." You mentioned, moving down the hallway to your room.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks again for dragging me inside last night. That was very kind of you, and not just anybody would let a strange man into their apartment." Hawks said from the end of the hallway.

He had a smile that could light up a whole room, and your heart fluttered. "It's no problem; I'm not just anybody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1212


	4. 𝘛𝘸𝘰

_You were born with wings._

_Why prefer to crawl through life?_

_~ Rumi_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

The bar was packed with customers that night, a majority of them regulars who had come in to enjoy their Friday night. They brought friends, or dates who were familiar with Treasure Wing.

You had been chatting up your customers as you mixed them drinks when a man you didn't recognize slid silently through the front door. His face was hidden underneath the shadow of his hood, causing you to squint. Was this man here for a drug deal or something?

You decided to keep an eye on him for the time being as he slid into an empty booth.

"(Y/N)! Hit me with another sake, please." Asked a regular.

You turned towards him. "Sure thing!"

After a few hours, the hooded man was still sitting alone at the booth, so you decided to at least give him something to do. Dealing with the drinks requested at the bar, you wiped your hands with a towel and then headed towards the booth, a pit of anxiety stirring at the bottom of your stomach. Thankfully since there were other patrons, you knew that they'd jump to your rescue if the stranger did anything to you.

"Did your date stand you up?" You asked cautiously, clasping your hands together in front of you.

"No." The man immediately replied. "I don't have a date. The person I'm meeting is late." He grit his teeth, seemingly impatient.

"I'm sorry." You said. "Is there anything I can get for you while you wait?"

"Sake." He muttered, not making eye contact.

"Of course, I'll be right back." You turned on your heels and with a small flutter of your wings, you were back behind the bar grabbing the man his drink.

As you were stepping out, you noticed a familiar ashy blonde race by the window and burst through the door, making the patrons look over their shoulder to see the commotion. He gave an embarrassed smile and ushered himself to the same table that the man was sitting at.

You served the man his drink and turned to Hawks with a small wink. "Anything for you, stranger?"

"Beer sounds good." He flashed you a bright smile that made your stomach do flips.

"On it."

As soon as you turned your back and were a few feet away, they began speaking in hushed tones. Your ears strained to catch anything, but you couldn't as you got behind the bar. You reached into the mini fridge and grabbed a beer, putting the cap on the edge of the counter and popping it off with sheer force.

As soon as you came within distance of the table, they stopped talking and you dropped off Hawks' beer before you continued throughout the night.

Eventually the man in the hood rose from his seat and left the bar, the bell jingling at his departure. You hummed softly to yourself as the regulars began to follow suit. Using a towel to dry out a shot glass, you had turned your back to the bar until the flutter of wings caught your attention.

You turned slightly to see Hawks perched on the bar, his legs swinging and knocking into the stools on the other side. You did a quick scan of your business and noticed that he was the only one left. (E/c) shifted to the clock to see it was 1:30 AM. "Hey Hawks." You said nonchalantly, putting the shot glass away and grabbing another wet one from the sink.

"Hey! How was business tonight?" He leaned back, resting his whole body on the bar and tucking his arms behind his head, wings splayed out to fall over the bar top.

"Kind of slow for a Friday night, actually. I'm usually open until 4 AM, but you're the only customer that's left." You replied, grabbing the broom laying on the floor and beginning to sweep.

"What's your quirk?" He inquired.

What a sudden change of topic...

"Well, it's not very heroic." You murmured, turning your attention to him.

He rolled over onto his stomach and propped his head up with his elbows in the counter. "But your wings are so pretty."

Before you had a chance to respond, you felt gloved fingers against the blue feathers across your back. With a startled yelp you clapped your hands together. Hawks was suddenly enveloped in a blue glow, and then was tossed across the bar. He crashed into a booth and laid there for a minute.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" You asked in a panic, rushing over to him. You stopped when you realized that he was laughing.

"How's your quirk not heroic? You just yeeted me across your bar."

"It wasn't intentional!" You retorted, stomping your foot. "I really, really didn't mean to."

He sat up and then rose to his feet. "Let me show you mine now!"

Your eyes widened in curiosity and amazement when you watched his vermillion feathers detach from the base of his wings, fluttering over to the table you had thrown him into and righting it. "Okay, that's much more impressive than mine."

"Nah, I can't telepathically throw somebody like you." He turned to you with a bright grin and wiped nonexistent dust off of his gloves. "Why aren't you a hero?"

You sighed. "I wanted to be one when I got older, but I didn't get the chance to because of my parents dying. I had to take over the bar after that, so I left U.A. to keep it open. This is the last thing I have of them. I was in 1-A, since I have a range of abilities."

"A range?" He asked, delving deeper.

You nodded slightly. "Yeah. I can fly, my feathers give me the ability to move people or things telepathically, and I can control some kinds of fire."

"Some kinds? What do you call it?"

"I call it Phoenix. I can manipulate blue fire, but I can't create it from nothing. I usually have to start off with regular fire before I can alter it, but red fire's heavier and denser."

"I thought it would be the other way around." He mused to himself, casually following you around the bar as you continued to close.

You shook your head. "Since blue fire is much hotter than regular fire, it takes up more oxygen, which involves more air molecules. It kind of doesn't make sense." You shrugged, using your quirk to get the broom to sweep up the floor.

"Did you give yourself a hero name?" Hawks asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." You replied with a soft giggle.

He almost stumbled over his own feet at the sound and he grinned. "I just want to get to know you!"

"It's stupid, something a fifteen year old would come up with."

"Tell meeee, tell me. Tell me. Tell me." He badgered, feathers quivering in excitement.

You sighed and turned to face him, wings glowing a soft neon blue as the broom continued its job. "Stop it, I'll tell you."

He silenced himself with a grin.

Do you ever stop smiling? It's too cute...

Stop it with those thoughts! You barely even know the guy. "It's um....it's Estrella."

"That's a badass name! Where'd you get it from?" Hawks complimented.

"It was my mother's nickname for me. She said I had the stars in my wings. I don't remember much, but after she passed, the stars seemingly disappeared. I think it was her own quirk that did that." You did your best to explain, wrapping your arms around your torso.

"What are you talking about? I can see the constellations on your feathers." Hawks replied, pointing with his gloved fingers.

You pulled your left wing around your shoulder and squinted at the indigo feathers. "You're a horrible liar, Hawks. I can't believe you would get my hopes up like that."

"Where's the light switch?" He asked suddenly serious.

"Huh? Um...it's by the stairs." You motioned with your head to the door to your apartment.

He zoomed over to the door with a pulse of his wings and flicked the lights off, turning to look at you. "Okay, now look at your wings."

You doubted him, thinking that this was some kind of trick, but part of you wanted to trust him. With a shaky inhale, you brought your right wing over your shoulder and choked on a sob.

There across the feathers were soft twinkling stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1,424


	5. 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦

_Spread your wings darling, you have better places to fly. Not everyone can handle you and that's a blessing in disguise._

_~ cwpoet_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

The next night was absolute hell for the bar and for your emotional and physical energy. The baggage from your exhaustion was causing you to stumble around the bar while you cleaned up after the last patron left. You took a quick glance at the clock to see that it was 2:30 AM. It was another early night, it seems. Not that you were complaining; it just meant that you could go up and spend some cuddle time with Yoshio before you went to bed.

After wiping down the last table, you walked to the door and made sure that it was locked. You always locked up after the last customer left, but double-checking was a good habit just in case that you were too mentally out of it to remember the first time. Wiping your hands on your apron, you made your way to the stairs leading up to your apartment, and flicked the lights off before dragging yourself up them.

You had gotten halfway up the stairs when you heard Yoshio chirping from the other side of the door. He always knew when you were coming up for the night. As soon as you had opened the door, the dark grey cat was rubbing against your legs with an erect tail, meowing as you bent over and picked him up.

"What did you do today, Yoshio?" You asked, rubbing his chin as he purred loudly. "Did you kill any potential robbers? Or did you just sleep on the couch all evening, huh? I'm not going to judge you if you slept, because I wish I could do that. But I have to make a living so that you can have the best life possible." The conversations were always one-sided, but you swore that if Yoshio could talk, he would constantly be complaining about something. Well, all cats would complain if they could talk, right?

You set him down on the bed as you reached your room, immediately stripping down so you could change into your pajamas: a ginormous shirt and some comfortable velvet shorts. Yoshio yawned widely as he watched you change, amber eyes glowing in the dim lighting of your room.

"Quit staring at me, you pervert." You scolded him, rubbing his head afterwards. "I need to get you a girlfriend or something." You wouldn't. Yoshio was enough of a handful already, having two cats would probably be a dream come true, but you didn't know if you'd be able to tolerate the attitude of both.

He jumped off the bed and padded his way down the hallway after you, his fluffy tail swaying from side to side as you set yourself down on the couch nestled in a soft blanket. He immediately laid down in your lap, purring loudly as you scratched behind his ears. He was your best friend, and you wouldn't have it any other way. You turned on the television and scoured through channels before you found one that was running episodes of your favorite show.

You had gotten through two reruns before there was a knock. You looked around, eyes immediately going to the door to the bar. Nobody could knock from there, so where was it coming from? Your question was answered when Yoshio jumped off your lap and scurried to the balcony, pouncing on the glass as you noticed that it was Hawks standing there, wings splayed out wide with ruffled feathers and his cute face pressed up against the glass. It looked like something spooked him—wait, did you just think he was cute?

_Stop it, (Y/N). Get your shit together._

You rose from the couch and took the blanket with you, wrapping it around your shoulders. You flipped the lock and opened it, Hawks straightening out his jacket and stepping inside. "What are you doing here?” You asked.

"I felt like stopping by." He replied uneasily, eyes flittering across your apartment as if he was looking for something.

"What's got you so on edge?" You followed him as he looked over your apartment. "Did you leave something?"

"No, uh..." He opened the bathroom door and flicked on the light with a scowling gaze. "There've been sightings of a strange-looking guy walking around here and he's been reportedly breaking into houses. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

You visibly paled, bending over and swooping Yoshio into your arms. "If anybody got in here, Yoshio would tell me."

He closed the bathroom door and turned to you. "Not if they have a quirk that makes them invisible."

"Hey, you can't just come in here and start freaking me out like this!" You complained, trailing after him as he continued his search.

"Do you mind if I stay the night? I just want to make sure that you're safe. There are hero's out looking for this guy, but I'd rather be here than have you get hurt." He muttered softly.

"I can defend myself, you know." You retorted, jumping back suddenly as he turned to you with a wide grin.

"I don't doubt that at all," he started. "Just let me be cautious."

You scowled, looking down to the cat in your arms as if you were asking for his approval. The grey feline just purred, which you took as a 'yes'. "Alright, fine. If you're this worried about it, then you can stay." You murmured the end of the sentence, trying to hide your blush under the blanket.

As if it was even possible, his grin grew wider and he threw himself on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"(Favorite show)." You replied, settling yourself down next to him.

Like the last time Yoshio approached him, Hawks was uneasy when the cat laid down in his lap, sprawling across his pants and kneading his large paws into the couch. "Cool, I'm down to check it out."

It didn't take long for you to fall asleep. Your head was originally tilted back onto the couch cushion, but as Yoshio moved from Hawks' lap to yours, you unconsciously slid your head down to land on the winged hero's shoulder.

His heart started beating frantically, and he froze up, unsure of what to do. Were you comfortable? Your neck was at an awkward angle...would you wake up if he moved you, or himself? What if the cat moved, what would he do then? His own thoughts put him to sleep.

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Somebody was shouting in your dream, though it sounded more like howling. It was the man standing in front of your bar counter, opening his mouth and howling at you for no reason. You spoke up to get him to stop, but he wouldn't.

There was a tug on your blanket and you were immediately awake. The howling in your dream had been Yoshio, and the large Maine Coon was all puffed up, claws extended and his amber eyes wild as he continued his yowling in your face. You moved your arm to shove him off your lap, taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall to see what time it was.

You barely made out the '5' on the clock before the smell of something burning irritated your nose. You blinked hazily, only to realize that smoke was filling your apartment. You could hear a roar; the flames in your bar.

You threw the blanket off of you, Yoshio continuing to scream as you roughly shook Hawks. "Hawks! HAWKS WAKE UP!"

He was awake within a moment, grumbling under his breath and rubbing his left eye with his hand. "What's going..."

You cut him off. "The bar's on fire."

He launched himself onto his feet and dragged you off the couch. "Grab anything important. Where's your fire extinguisher?"

"It's at the bottom of the stairs!" You shouted in response as you ran to your bedroom, Yoshio racing after you.

The blond pro-hero unlocked the door to the bar, only to be met with flames crawling up the stairwell. He slammed the door shut and locked it, as if that made a difference. "The fire's on the stairs, hurry!"

Your body shook with terror as you grabbed your mother's picture off of your nightstand. You yanked open the top drawer to your dresser, sending everything flying as you dug for your family photo album. You were panicking, the smoke from downstairs was beginning to filter into your apartment and down the hallway.

After shoving the photo album and picture frame into a backpack, you grabbed Yoshio before he scrambled under your bed. He was terrified, clawing at you with all his might as he yowled. You managed to wrap him in a blanket so that he couldn't cut open your arms anymore before you opened the closet and grabbed his carrier, stuffing him quickly inside.

"(Y/N) we need to go now!" Hawks hollered from the living room.

"I'm coming!" You replied with panicked breaths. Sprinting down the hallway with your backpack and Yoshio in your clutches, Hawks had just opened the balcony door when you got to his side. He shoved you out not-so-gently before slamming the sliding glass door shut behind him.

"We don't have time to stand around." His wings opened as he spoke, shielding your view of the flames burning down the door to the bar and slinking inside. "Can you fly?"

You hadn't flown in three years, you doubted that you remembered how. As soon as your mother had passed, you hadn't even considered it; your wings reminded you too much of her. "I-I...yeah, I can." You stuttered, knuckles white as you held Yoshio's carrier. Hawks stared at you, waiting as his brown eyes flickered with panic. The pressure of his gaze was so immense that your wings naturally opened up and pushed you off of the balcony, your flight mode kicking in quite literally.

He had to catch you with his arms to make a safe landing on the other side of the road from the front of your bar. As soon as your bare feet touched the ground, something inside Treasure Wing exploded, causing glass shards to fly in your direction. Hawks shielded you without a second thought, wings wrapping around you instinctively.

Sirens wailed in the distance. Blood rushed in your ears as you caught a glimpse of your livelihood collapse in upon itself. You choked back a sob, slapping a hand over your mouth to stop the wail bubbling at the bottom of your throat.

You didn't notice that the fire was blue, but Hawks did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1790


	6. 𝘍𝘰𝘶𝘳

_Give the ones you love wings to fly, roots to come back, and reasons to stay._

_~ Dalai Lama_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

The penthouse was a lovely place, floor-to-ceiling windows, skylights in every room illuminating the place with the natural sunlight. It was a breath of fresh air from your apartment, but it wasn't a wanted change from home.

It's been three days, and the tears still haven't stopped. Hawks had done his best to settle you in comfortably in his new home with Yoshio. The cat was finally seeming to calm down, but you couldn't forget what happened.

The night he brought you to the penthouse, you felt too exposed with the open windows. Your apartment had felt small and secure, and full of memories from your childhood. Hawks had fretted over you for quite awhile, having immediately closing the shutters to the tall windows once he noticed your prickling tenseness.

It was obvious that he didn't know what to do or say around you, but he was trying his best. Every time he came home from work, he was making you into a burrito with a blanket, handing you some type of food—you never really cared, all of it was delicious—and turning on something for you to watch. When he wasn't in the penthouse, it was silent and dark, the windows shuttered closed, the only way you could tell what time it was, was through the skylights. You'd never look directly up at the natural light, always watching the shadows for your best guesstimate.

But when the shadow fell halfway across the television, you knew Hawks would be home any second.

You were perched in the bay window seat—actually having opened the curtains for once—with your knees tucked to your chest. You had been watching people as they walked by below you when he dropped through the skylight. Yoshio had been resting in your lap, dazed and dreaming but he jumped to his paws and chirped wildly, bounding off of you and across the living room to the pro hero.

The blond petted the cat affectionately, giving him a good scratch behind the ears before moving towards you with a takeout bag swinging in his hand. "I picked up yakisoba for dinner, I hope you don't mind."

You shook your head in response. He sat down on the opposite side from you and tucked his left foot against his thigh, right foot swinging casually after he had kicked off his boots. Wordlessly, but with a gentle smile on his face, he opened the takeout bag and set a styrofoam platter down in front of you.

You settled with crossing your legs and you popped open the platter, steam rising tastefully from the hot meal. Your stomach growled, you never had an appetite until Hawks was home. He always managed to put you in a better mood, even if he couldn't tell due to your facial and body expressions; He slowly filled your soul with more light. "Thanks." You murmured.

"No problem!" He chirped back, stuffing his mouth with noodles.

"How was work?" You asked suddenly, catching him off guard. The only words you had exchanged over the past three weeks were a 'good morning', 'thank you', or 'good night'.

The wide smile on his face seemed to grow bigger. "It was actually pretty slow today. Nothing happened while I was on patrol, and I had a meeting with Endeavor today."

"What about?" You followed after swallowing.

"It was him yelling at me for putting stickers on his office window while he was on lunch." He snickered, stabbing a mushroom with one chopstick.

You couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped from your lips, and you barely noticed his wings shudder. "What kind of stickers?"

"My Little Pony, Dora the Explorer, Blues Clues, all the kid stickers I could find at the dollar store." He replied, almost choking on the yakisoba because of his mouth being full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." You scolded, poking his leather jacket with your chopsticks. "And who doesn't love kid show stickers? He was mad because you found out about his obsession with them."

He hadn't expected your comeback and guffawed, spitting noodles on the seat. You visibly gagged and recoiled, pulling your dinner to your chest for safety, laughing to yourself. "You're absolutely disgusting."

"It's my best feature." He grinned, wiping his mouth with his sleeve after he cleaned up his mess.

It was comfortable silence as you two ate, and he people-watched as you finished your dinner. Once your styrofoam dish was empty, he scooted a little closer, his knee pressing against yours.

You looked towards him with a curious expression and he smiled, you unconsciously returning one of your own.

"Let me take you shopping." He spouted out.

You shook your head. "No, I don't need you to do that, thank you though."

"Please." He drawled our the vowels, leaning closer as he continued and not even breathing until you finally replied.

"Fine, okay. But I won't let you get me much, maybe only some clothes." You murmured in response, wings pressing flush against your back.

His grin lit up the room like he was the sun. "You won't regret it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 875


	7. 𝘍𝘪𝘷𝘦

_Death and love are the two good wings that bear the good man to heaven._

_~ Michelangelo_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Your phone vibrated on the nightstand, waking you from your slumber as you grabbed the device and swiped the screen unlocked, only to see a text message that made your heart plummet.

**_6:54 AM_ **

**EraseUrButt**

_You're most likely still sleeping, but I've been assisting on your investigation for the bar and I know who burnt it down._

Your fingers scrambled an answer back, and you placed your hand on your chest to settle your quivering heart.

**_6:55 AM_ **

**(Y/N)**

_Really? I didn't know you were part of the team, thank you. Are you available to meet up after class today so we can talk more about it?_

The bubble appeared on the bottom of your screen, letting you know that Aizawa was typing a reply.

_**6:55 AM** _

**EraseUrButt**

Yes, I'm free around 16:30. The park on Asiago work?

**_6:55 AM_ **

** (Y/N) **

_Yes, I'll see you then!_

_• Read_

You dropped your phone onto the covers and sighed heavily, running your palms over your face. Yoshio rose his head from the foot of your bed and chirped lightly at you, noticing that you were awake.

You turned towards the Maine Coon and sighed again. "I was wanting some more sleep, but I guess I'm awake now and there's no going back." You told him as you flipped the covers off, rising to your feet and stretching your limbs. Your wings shook with relief as you dropped your arms and padded to the private bathroom attached to your room. On the way, you grabbed your phone and gave your cat a good scratch on the chin.

Yoshio yawned widely and set his head down on his paws, resuming his slumber.

You grumbled under your breath and flicked on the bathroom lights, mentally preparing yourself for the morning routine. You set your phone down on the counter and played music.

As you stepped into the shower, your mind wandered back to Aizawa's texts from a few minutes ago. It had been five days since your bar burned down, and today was the day you were supposed to go shopping with Hawks. Asiago Park was directly across from your bar, and the Pro Hero wanted to meet there for a reason, though it would bring uncomfortable memories back into the limelight. You followed the train of your thoughts, washing your hair and body until the water began to run cold.

You stepped out and moved towards the closet, picking through the very limited options for what you were going to wear today. You should also probably see about getting another job, though you only had experience with being a mixologist. Perhaps you could ask Hawks for help.

After deciding your outfit of jean shorts and a loose-fitting t-shirt that fell over your shoulders, you returned to the bathroom and finished up your routine by washing your face and brushing your teeth, styling your hair as you usually had it.

Finally done, you looked at your phone to see that it was 8:00 AM. You supposed you should make breakfast and prepare coffee for the day, hopefully Hawks would be awake soon. You noticed he had a tendency to sleep in, but apparently once Yoshio was up and moving, the cat would harass him out of bed.

Speaking of the feline, you noticed he was missing from your bed. You assumed he was in the kitchen eating his breakfast, and you stood corrected as you entered the said room and saw Hawks crouched over Yoshio's bowl, scraping what was left of the wet food into it as the cat paced impatiently around him.

You watched with amusement as Yoshio batted at Hawks' feathers while he was mixing the wet food with the dry food, reaching around with a free hand to gently shoo the cat away.

It wasn't until he rose from his crouched position that you noticed he was shirtless.

_Dear God Almighty, don't stare (Y/N)._

You looked away immediately when he turned to face you, occupying yourself by opening the fridge and finding what to make.

"Good morning." Hawks chirped, shuffling to the coffee maker and grinding the beans.

"Good morning." You replied, pulling sausage and hash browns from the refrigerator. "Did Yoshio wake you up again? I'm sorry, I was in the shower when his breakfast time came around."

Hawks laughed and your heart skipped a beat. "It's alright, he's a good alarm cat. Not much can get me out of bed before 9."

"When do you want to head out?" You asked, referring to the shopping trip he wanted to take you on.

"Whenever you're ready, I suppose. I took the day off just for you." He took a sip of his coffee and the groan he produced out of his throat sounded almost too sexual to be over caffeine.

Your wings quivered without your consent and you ignored the butterflies in your stomach. "The day off just for me?" You teased. "Oh how nice of you. After breakfast then? Though it looks like you still need to get dressed." You threw him a look over your shoulder as you started cooking breakfast.

He motioned to his toned chest with his free hand. "I'm in all my glory, I don't need clothes." He teased back, practically forcing your eyes to get a glimpse of his defined rib cage and you avoided the temptation.

"Well, not everybody's a fan of you, you know?" The tone to your voice was less lackluster than you wanted, but it sufficed because he replied anyways.

"Yeah," He sighed. "A lot of people think that I cheated my way to the top." He finished his coffee and set the cup down in the sink, turning to you. "You don't believe any of that, right?"

You set the spatula you were using down and turned to face him fully. "I don't believe any of that, Hawks. You saved my cat and I's life just a few days ago, and out of the kindness in your heart you let us stay in your home. You deserve to be the #2 Pro Hero, I don't know anybody else who could hold such a rank."

His face flushed with your words and he sent you a crooked smile. "Thanks, (Y/N)." It was a comfortable silence for a few moments as you continued cooking, and Hawks cleared his throat. "You can call me Keigo, by the way."

"Keigo? Is that your real name?" You hummed curiously, turning off the stove and scooting the pan off of the hot burner and onto a cooler one.

"Yeah, it is." He replied. "I'm going to get dressed, I'll be right back to eat." You nodded your head, and with a small whoosh, he was gone down the hallway.

You shared the sausage and hash browns evenly between two plates and placed both of them down on the table, making your own cup of coffee as you waited for Keigo to come back.

Keigo was a nice name, and it suited him. You took a sip of your coffee and gave a small huff of content. You mulled over your thoughts and decided it would be best to only call him by his actual name in private, for the media's sake. It wasn't usual for Pro Hero's to have their names spilled to the public, and you wanted to prevent that information from getting out for Keigo's sake.

Speaking of the large chicken, he came swooping back down the hallway in his usual attire and settled in his seat. "Thanks for the food!" He began shoveling it into his mouth, eyes drifting from his utensil to the cat that was looming underneath, prepared to strike the winged hero for his food.

You watched as Yoshio stared with narrow eyes at Keigo's plate. The feline knew better than to beg and stare for food with you, but Hawks took the cats challenges personally and refused to be bested by him.

One of the nights that Keigo got home late, he found Yoshio in his bed sprawled across the duvet, and you were awoken by the not-so-kind words and shrieks of fear from Keigo as he removed your cat from his room, chanting something about "the devil possessing (Y/N)'s cat" before he went to bed. Since then, Keigo's closed his bedroom door to prevent the invader from entering.

After breakfast was finished, you and Keigo made your way to a mall close to his Hero's Agency. As you walked in, you watched cautiously as Keigo had a keycard scanned for the mall.

"Don't worry about her, she's with me." He told the security guard, and the man nodded before letting them through the doors.

You turned to ask him about the keycard, but then noticed that you weren't in a regular mall. You were in the hero mall. "What?! Why did you bring me here? I don't have enough money for this stuff!"

"I can't go into a regular mall without being swamped by the public, and the prices aren't actually different for Pro Hero's. This is just an area where hero's can go shopping in peace." He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he lead you through the mall.

Hours flew by as you would see a shop you liked and walk inside, Keigo following happily behind you to pay for what you picked out. The smile on your face as you met hero's of all kinds and found clothes and necessities that you loved made his heart soar, and he swore he couldn't look at you any differently than he did now.

It was a slow burn that built up from the bottom of his stomach to his throat, and when you did certain things he felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew he had to keep you around, there was no way he was letting somebody else sweep you off your feet.

Soon it was 16:00 PM, and you were exhausted from walking for so long. "I think I've got everything I need, maybe a little more." You muttered softly, staring at the bags that both you and Keigo were carrying. "I'm sorry I got out of hand! I'll pay you back eventually."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I'm more than happy to help and I can make what I spent here in the next few days."

Him bringing up his wages reminded you of looking for another job. "Oh, that's right, I forgot to ask." You started as the two of you walked outside of the mall. "Do you know any bars that are looking for a mixologist? I want to get back on my feet here eventually instead of relying on you."

His heart dropped at your question but he covered it with a smile. "I don't know of any off the top of my head, but I'll ask around and see if I can help you out."

"Thank you! Then I'll definitely be able to pay you back for all of this." You moved your arms and the bags swung.

"As I said, you really don't need to." He replied, pressing the crosswalk button at an intersection.

"But that'll be detrimental to my mental health. I don't like having others get things for me, it makes me feel very selfish and dependent on others, so please let me pay you back eventually for the sake of my sanity." You begged, frowning slightly.

How in the hell could he say no to such a face? He gave a heavy sigh of disdain to get you to giggle. "Alright, but don't worry about paying me back right away, you can take your time."

"Of course, thanks Keigo." You whispered his name with a bright grin and his heart melted.

"Hey, once we get back I need to go meet with Best Jeanist about a few things, will you be alright on your own?" He asked, checking the street for moving cars before the two of you crossed.

"Yes, I'll be okay. I'm going to meet with Pro Hero Eraserhead at 16:30." You told him, and he nodded.

"I'm guessing it's about your bar?"

Your face turned sullen and you nodded in response. His soft touch to your arm made you look up at his smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure they've figured out the issue and will handle it in no time!"

You nodded your head sharply in response. "Yeah, everything's going to be okay."

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧  
  


It was 16:25 when you arrived at the park, settling yourself down on a bench facing your burnt down bar. It was darkening by the minute, it being winter and all, though thankfully it wasn't too cold outside as you waited for the Pro Hero.

Before you were able to check the time, somebody sat down next to you and you noticed it was Aizawa.

"Hello." You greeted him curtly, and he nodded stiffly in response.

"The police said it was an electrical fire." He started, his eyes narrowing. "I know it wasn't though. Before All Might retired, some of my students came across a man who's quirk was to wield blue fire."

"Like mine?" You inquired, rubbing your hands together.

He shook his head. "No. Though you can manipulate regular fire into blue, he can produce blue fire from any part of his body as he pleases. He injured quite a few of my students before disappearing, and I'm assuming that he used your bar as a reminder that he's still out there."

Your heart sank. "But why would he target Treasure Wing?"

"You have a few Pro Hero's as regulars, and many more come as companions to them. It was a hot spot, and I'm guessing that he was in there to spot out who was your customer. You closed early that night since your patrons had left, and I think it was his plan to burn down the bar with them inside."

"Hawks and I couldn't get downstairs to get out, which means that he ignited the escape routes to barricade us inside." Your heart sank further into your stomach, and it soon became a heavy boulder. "He was going to burn us all alive."

"Your wings saved your life, as well as your cat. It worries me that you lived on your own for so long, something bad could've happened before and you wouldn't have survived." Aizawa pointed out, and you nodded.

"That's it, then? That man destroyed my life in order to kill Pro Hero's?" Tears unwillingly began to fall from your cheeks, dropping from your (e/c) eyes to your gloves. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Somebody who wants hero's gone."


	8. 𝘚𝘪𝘹

_Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without a word, and never stops at all._

_~ Emily Dickinson_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Aizawa left after some time passed, the only words that he comforted you with were: "I'll update you as soon as I find anything." You weren't on close enough terms with the Pro Hero to cry into his coat or something like that.

But you could cry into Keigo's jacket, which is why you had to get home as soon as possible. There were still people walking on the street, it wasn't that late. You thought about flying home with your wings but you didn't dare do it; you hadn't gotten used to flying again, and it was also beginning to snow.

So you trudged along the street, hands tucked deep into your jacket pockets and your face tucked into your collar to block from the chilly breeze.

It wasn't long before a familiar warmth was around your shoulder—Keigo's wing. He placed a hand on your shoulder and stopped you. "Are you alright?" His gloved fingers brushed away the tears sitting on your cheeks.

Your own fingers came up to briefly touch your face. "I didn't know I was crying." You quickly wiped the tears falling from your face before looking up at him. "I think I'm alright, but what Aizawa told me..."

"What did he say?" He inquired, both of his wings surrounding the two of you to give you more privacy, also more warmth.

You explain to him the information that Aizawa got from the investigation, and he visibly paled. You tilt your head up slightly. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

He breaks your gaze from his as he looks away and swallows sharply. "I've dealt with that villain before." The tense silence between the two of you couldn't be split with a knife. "I actually met him in your bar."

You didn't hesitate to lose your shit on him. People walking by heard muffled shouting and of you punching him, so of course they looked. He quickly swept you off of your feet and flew the two of you back to his apartment, you continuing to sob heavily and feebly attempt to kick his ass.

"Stop hitting me, (Y/N)! I'll explain when we get to the apartment. I can't tell you in public." He was audibly angry, and it caused you to go quiet. You'd never seen him angry before, and it made you wonder if he was angry at you or somebody/something else.

He landed on the covered balcony, placing you on your feet so he could open the door and usher you inside. Whatever he had to tell you was such a big secret that he couldn't even tell you on the balcony that was twenty stories up, and private. 

You pick up Yoshio in your arms as he approached you, meowing loudly. He had come sprinting down the hall when he heard the sliding glass door open.

"I'm on a secret investigation where I have to spy on the League of Villains." Keigo started, shouldering off his jacket and hanging it over a chair.

"Those are the ones who attacked the U.A. students, right?" You pulled Yoshio closer to your chest, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes. Since I'm trying to get in, Dabi is my only way since he seems to be their main recruiter. Look, if I had known what he was going to do when I met him there, I wouldn't have. I still can't remember what happened the night you met me, but I didn't know he was going to endanger you like that. I felt guilty, so I invited you to stay. But you took me in your home with that cat to defend you." He motioned you Yoshio in your arms. "I felt like I was indebted to you, and..."

You raised your hand to stop him, and he did. "Look, I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I don't blame you for what happened anymore, but I need time to myself right now." You rose back to your feet. "I'll be in my room, goodnight Keigo."

As soon as you turned your back, the tears began to fall again.

Keigo sat in the living room, his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped together supporting his chin. What was he supposed to do now? Would it return to only "good morning" and "good night" exchanges? His heart ached at the thought. He told himself that he couldn't let that happen, you had just started to open up to him and he didn't want to lose you already.

He made his way down the hallway to your bedroom, knocking briefly on the door. "(Y/N)," his voice was weak. "Please let me in." He sank to the floor and waited for an answer, but none came.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 825


	9. 𝘚𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯

_Baby girl you went to hell and came back with angel wings._

_~ Unknown_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Keigo didn't recognize his own house when he came home the next day. He had dropped onto the patio and was startled to see you on your hands and knees ferociously scrubbing a stain from the wooden floorboards on the other side of of the door. He watched you quietly as you stood up and stretched your wings, surveying the floor with a hard gaze before nodding slightly. It was obviously to your satisfaction, and he was going to make sure that he didn't put you in a bad mood.

So much unlike himself, he took off his boots before he stepped inside, making sure to keep an eye out for any wet spots or the cat laying anywhere that he could be stepped on. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I thought your house needed some spring cleaning." You replied before disappearing into the kitchen to clean. He followed after, tucking his boots into the cubby by the front door.

"It's winter." He responded, listening to Yoshio's burly paws smack against the floor as he came charging down the hallway. With a loud howl the cat was at his feet, and Keigo swept the feline into his arms and scratched Yoshios chin.

"It's close enough to spring." You snapped back harshly while you were vigorously rinsing dishes.

He stood at the entrance to the kitchen, afraid you were going to yell at him if he stepped on the tile. "I may be a "dumb chicken" as you so fondly title me, but I can tell when something is wrong."

You sighed and turned towards him, dropping the sponge in the sink. "I've been super stressed out because of the case. I don't have a job and I need to keep my hands busy. This is the only thing that's helping. I'm bored and I'm losing my mind in your penthouse."

Keigo grins as a figurative lightbulb appeared above his head. "Why don't you train to become a hero?"

"No." Yoshio writhed in the pro hero's arms until he was put down and able to run to you. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" He asked, perching himself on the counter.

"Have you heard of the pro-hero Star Breaker?" You waited for Keigo to nod before continuing. "Well, everybody knows of how he went missing six years ago on a mission that was supposed to only take three days. He never came back, obviously, and he left my mom and I behind. She was devastated, and spent a long time trying to defend his name. There were dozens of rumors that he changed sides and went to villainy due to a few people witnessing a villain attack who had a similar quirk as him, except without his wings. I watched my mom die in front of me while defending my father."

Keigo's face visibly paled. "That's horrible, I'm so sorry (Y/N)."

You shrugged. "I really don't know if he's dead or not, but I sometimes hope he is. That way he's with my mom, and neither of them are alone anymore." You stirred the soapy water with a pointer finger, unsure of where to go with the conversation from that point. How were you supposed to respond to something like that?

There was a brief moment of silence as you picked up another dish and began cleaning it.

"If there's a chance your dad is still alive, why not look for him? If he's not, you could at least learn some things about him." Keigo suggested, swinging his feet.

You sighed softly. "I'd have to think about that." You didn't give him a chance to ask about hero work, either. "And I'll think about the hero thing as well, I suppose."

Keigo didn't catch anything you said after that. He was pleased with the thought of you considering his offer, and was already thinking of your hero outfit.

At least he'd be able to get something good out of Best Jeanist before his final day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 682


	10. 𝘌𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

_She couldn't feel her wings but knew they were there, so she built a ladder that led to the sky, and when she touched the clouds she remembered how to fly._

_~ Atticus_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Keigo asked fretfully.

"Yes, there's no other option." You crossed your arms over your chest.

"But I could teach you, instead of dropping you from twenty stories up!" He was visibly sweating, or at least you could feel it dripping onto your exposed skin.

"Quit sweating on me!" You retorted. You were in a slight predicament at the moment. You hadn't agreed to Keigo's request of becoming a Pro Hero, as he had only asked you the question last week. To distract him, you said he could help you relearn how to fly. He was immediately interested and wanted to start as soon as possible, so you agreed to do it that day.

But only if he helped you on your terms. So here you were, maybe fifteen minutes after the two of you had left the penthouse. Not soon enough, you were back on stable ground. Well, on the roof of a twenty-something story apartment building.

You understandably had the jitters, you hadn't used your wings to fly since the bar burnt down, and before that, it had been since your mom died. You didn't count the literal flight or fight mode for last time, as it was pure instinct, and Keigo had to catch you to land so you didn't have concrete stuck in your teeth.

"Okay, run the plan over me again, because I still don't understand." Keigo was pacing, his wings trembling. You didn't think he noticed when you plucked a vermillion feather as he passed you, but the feather began to writhe vigorously in your hand. You let it go to see it return to Keigo, who was now visibly bristling. "Please, take me seriously. I don't like it."

"You need to calm down and trust me." You reiterated. "When I was ten, my father taught me how to use my wings in the same way I'm asking you to help me now. He took me to the top of our apartment building, twenty stories high. He took me off the ledge of the roof and dangled me by my arms, and I remember him saying "Flying should be natural within you. It should be your second instinct. If you can figure out your wings before you go splat, we can go out for ice cream after dinner." Then he let me go." You visibly demonstrated your fathers hands opening as he let go of you those twelve years ago.

Keigo paled. "You're sure about this?"

You huffed in exasperation. "Stop asking me that!"

He held his hands up in mock defeat. "Okay, okay."

You walked forward with a motive and took his hands in yours, locking your elbows and pushing him to the edge of the rooftop, forcing his wings to open as he stepped off. You could feel his sweaty palms, and it made you even more nervous. What if he dropped you before you were ready? No, Keigo wouldn't do such a thing. And even if he did, he would catch you immediately, right? You sure as hell hoped so, or else he would be scraping your pancake body off of the streets below.

He pushed himself up slightly higher to pull your feet off of the ground, and then moved to the side of the building over a busy street with people hustling about on their way home from work. You took a deep breath and calmed your instincts, willing your wings to do their job once he let go of your hands.

"Okay, I'm going to count down from ten, are you ready?" He asked, squeezing your hands slightly. You responded with a nod and a squeeze back, before he started counting down.

It was probably the longest ten seconds of your life, but eventually he let go. "You have to get me ice cream after this!"

Keigo watched your body plummet like a paperweight and he panicked, collapsing his wings for a second to angle a nose-dive after you. If he could just pick up the speed a little more, he could catch you before you hit the concrete.

As you watched the windows blur, you thought about your days in U.A., and how you used your wings for everything. Aizawa would yell at you for harassing your friends with your wings during class time, how you always zipped above the buildings when you were running courses. Your eyes widened as a bulletin board came upon you, and you angled your body just slightly to avoid it when one more thought came to the surface.

Your mother.

The two of you had been walking home from a restaurant that fateful evening, maybe about seven blocks from Treasure Wing. Some moments were hazy, the trauma that occurred blocking important factors, such as the mans face.

He had stepped out of a dark alleyway, his face a swirling cloud of grey, and he only spoke a few words. "You should've stopped looking after the first warning."

You remember the screams, the visible memories of watching your mother burn alive in front of you. The only thing you could recall after her cries stopped was the man holding you down, thrashing against his grip as you screamed for help. The searing pain on your back as flames burned your wings, he leaned down and whispered in your ear, "Don't come looking."

Just before your body hit the ground, a newfound energy sparked within you, and your wings opened. You flipped yourself around to land on your feet instead of headfirst, and as your boots hit the concrete, a crater formed beneath you. Looking up, you took off once again, car alarms going off and their lights flashing in your wake.

The citizens standing on the sidewalk who had been watching your fall were stunned, and Keigo flew over them with a panicked look on his face.

"What the fuck was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1025


	11. 𝘕𝘪𝘯𝘦

_She is water. Powerful enough to drown you, soft enough to cleanse you, deep enough to save you._

_~ Adrian Michael_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

  
_**"*Best Jeanist Whereabouts Unknown*"** _

Is what flashed across your screen that morning. You choked on your morning drink and called for Keigo, your cat pawing at your pant leg with a loud purr. There was no answer.

You listened hard for the number two hero, he should be up by now. He usually would have sent a feather if he was busy, but there wasn't one for that either.

You walked down the hallway, leaving your drink on the kitchen counter and faintly touching the doorframe of your bedroom, before stretching around the corner. His door was open. Interesting, he never left it open due to that one time with Yoshio. This made you seek answers, so you slowly perused your way into Keigo's bedroom, stopping slightly through the doorway when you noticed how massive his bed was. That thing had to have been custom made.

"Hello?" You called, turning to look at the...did this man have fairy lights? You gaped and tucked your hands behind your back, refusing to touch anything before peering into the bathroom, expecting to see him asleep but—nothing?

Obviously nobody was home, and you made your way out of his room, snatching your cat off of his bed and closing the door behind you.

"I too, would lay there like you if I could." You said to Yoshio, your heart rate speeding up at the thought. Don't dwell on it, he probably had an early morning at work or something. You returned to the kitchen to grab your drink and then settled onto the couch to watch the news.

As the television droned on about Best Jeanists whereabouts, you couldn't help but wonder yourself where he was. Perhaps on a vacation? But he just got back to work...why would he disappear without telling anybody? Your eyes drifted from the tv to notice a small book that seemed to have fallen from the coffee table.

On the cover read "Special Abilities Liberation Front." You briefly glanced over it until you came across a dog-eared page. You clicked your tongue in disdain. Why couldn't he respect a book? Some words on the pages were circled with a pencil. Until you began to connect the dots, it seemed like gibberish.

Enemy...liberation...battlefield...league... overthrow...100,000...April...

You quickly closed the book and jumped to your feet, gliding on your wings down the hallway and into your bedroom, stuffing the book in a box in the back of your closet. April was four months from now. What were you supposed to do? Should you tell him that you know? No...he'll tell you, won't he? He won't lie to you.

It was obvious through the message he conveyed that he was at the meeting, he saw all those people who were ready to riot in April. He couldn't do anything, except this. You wondered who he gave the message to, your mind wandering once again to if he would tell you.

Drifting back out to the living room, you sat there and mulled about the house as you used to, playing with Yoshio in and off over the rest of the day. You'd even done obnoxious things, knowing it would get his attention when he got home. You had hidden tiny plastic babies around his room, bathroom, and places around the house where Keigo would find them, but not the cat.

The Maine Coon thought he was intelligent, but he had little to no spatial awareness when it came to finding his own source of food. He also could barely control his large paws when he sprinted, often knocking into things and causing them to fall over, or just being so loud you swore that he was causing an earthquake. The downfall of a two-year-old cat was the zoomies, especially when you were no longer in a small apartment and Yoshio had room to run.

You even ordered a cat tree and had it delivered the same day. It was at your front door before it was completely dark out, and you had it assembled and placed in the far wall of the living room where thankfully Keigo didn't have anything. Well, he had moved a bookshelf when he gave you the idea of buying Yoshio a cat tree. Alright y'know what, he bought the cat tree.

You had takeout teriyaki for dinner, and eventually fell asleep on the couch, Yoshio curled up next to you.

Hawks silently entered the house sometime in the dead of the night, closing the sliding glass door behind him without a sound and turning to see you sleeping on the couch. He put his boots away before tucking an arm under your neck and the other under your knees and carrying you to your bedroom.

After laying you down and covering you with the blankets, he said goodnight to Yoshio and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

The pro hero rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He hadn't slept in 46 hours. He barely made it to his bed before collapsing; Keigo was asleep by the time his head hit the bed.

Over the skyline of Japan, the starry night sky hazed into a bloody horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 894


	12. 𝘛𝘦𝘯

_Who is this, whose eyes, even now, sparkle through my mind, to steal pieces of my soul? Her laugh ripples down my spine with warm familiarity, as if somehow I'd spent a lifetime with her already. As if the universe had written this story years ago, and now sat atop the clouds as it unfolded, smiling at my doubts—as if there was any chance I would not love this girl for the rest of time._

_~ Atticus_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

You woke up the next morning to Yoshio asking for breakfast, his large paws on your chest as he kneaded heavily against the duvet. How did you get into bed? You sat up, forcing the cat off of you and listened. You could faintly hear Keigo snoring in his room, which meant that he found you asleep on the couch and brought you to your room.

You meandered to the kitchen to feed your cat, and went about your usual morning routine: feed the cat, take a shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, make breakfast, then whatever you had planned for the day. Your plans usually consisted of absolutely nothing. That was one thing that had to change.

You stared at your naked body in the mirror. You had seen significant changes to your body and mental health. Your wings were a more radiant blue, and you were beginning to see constellation patterns on each feather, meaning that your quirk strength was returning. You weren't as pale as you used to be, maybe it was all the natural light in the penthouse giving you a slight tan? You dwelled on your thoughts as you dressed yourself, gathering up your dirty laundry and tossing it in the washing machine on your way back to the living room. Yoshio had finished his breakfast and was sprawled out on the couch by the time you arrived, laying directly in a beam of sunlight that filtered in from one of the many skylights.

It was 1:30 PM by the time that Keigo showed his face. He found you in the kitchen, making yourself a root beer float. "Long night?" You asked, not bothering to look up at him.

He responded with a loud yawn and a stretch over his shoulders. "Yeah, sorry I wasn't here."

"It's alright, I understand how busy it is, even around the holidays." You slid the finished root beer float across the counter to him and grabbed another cup.

"Thanks." He flashed you that charming smile and your heart skipped a few beats. "Have you seen the news?"

"About Jeanist? Yeah." You murmured. "Didn't you just see him? He didn't mention anything?"

"No, he acted like normal." He furrowed his brows in visible confusion, or frustration. It was obvious that he was upset with the denim heros disappearance, so you didn't push the topic.

It was comfortable silence between the two of you as you both enjoyed the cool treat. Keigo found his mind wandering to the other night, just a few hours before he had gone off to meet with the League. For the brief moment he saw the crater you had created when you landed, he noticed a blue glyph. He was barely able to take a mental picture before a flash blinded him. Within a moment, time had stopped as he watched the destroyed asphalt on the road repair itself. The citizens who had watched the fateful occurrence didn't seem to recall the incident, instead turning their attention to the Pro Hero hovering above the street looking like he saw a ghost. That was when he realized that he needed to do something.

If you had this sort of immense power where you could wipe events off the timeline, he wondered what else you could do with your quirk. He made a mental note to start researching glyphs before you brought him back from la la land with throwing your empty cup in the sink. He looked down at his float to see it halfway finished, and stuffed another spoonful of the cold ice cream into his mouth.

Minutely, Keigo followed you into the living room and slumped onto the sofa. "You remember the night I took you flying?" He asked. You gave him a look for speaking with his mouth full and he swallowed before continuing. "I gotta tell you what I saw."

He explained the glyph and how the moment erased itself. You took a breath to still your wings from quivering. He didn't speak for a minute, letting you gather your thoughts. Words were beginning to jumble on your tongue, there was so much you needed to explain to him.

"My life wasn't really that complicated. I grew up with my father as a Pro Hero, so he was kind of absent throughout my life but he did his best to be there. He would always come home after work and immediately kiss my mother, ask her how her day was. Then he would come to me and do the same, it was like that everyday until he left on that mission.

"He used to miss my dance recitals." You giggled at the thought. "But when I was in U.A., he didn't miss anything. He was there for all the tournaments, he would even step in and do lectures for my class and others. Everybody knew who I was, which made me pretty popular. I didn't have many friends, but I got along with everybody. There were only a few who stuck around, most others would use me as a chance to get closer to my dad.

When rumor finally spread that he had died, everybody kind of up and forgot about me except for my class, my friends, and my teachers. My mom was so focused on what happened to my dad that she was always locked in their room. She didn't make dinner anymore, so that's how I learned to cook. The internet can teach you a lot, you know. When I graduated I was offered top spots at hero companies, even Endeavour wanted me. I turned them all down because my mom was finally returning to normal and she opened the bar again. I didn't want her to do it by herself, and she had locked herself away for so long that I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could."

Keigo was more interested in your story than his root beer float, the drink forgotten in his hands.

"Two years ago my mom and I were walking home from a restaurant. We weren't really that far from home, maybe seven or eight blocks. I don't remember much..." you furrowed your eyebrows as you tried hard to concentrate on the details. You felt a hand on your own, looking up to see that he had moved closer, discarding his unfinished cup on the table. "He said that she should've stopped looking after the first warning. Then he set her on fire..." The images and screams flashed through your mind. "He destroyed my wings."

"What color was it?" Keigo asked.

"What color was what?" His question took your mind away from your mother burning alive.

"The fire. What color was it?"

You hesitated to answer, having to think hard. The memories you saw were always black and white, never in color. Blue.

Your mouth opened to tell him, but your ringtone filled the room, your phone vibrating on the table and moving closer to you slightly. It was Aizawa. Without a second thought you answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I don't have good news, as the police are dropping the case. They've initialed it down to an electrical fire, so there's not much I can do at this point."

Your wings dropped along with your heart into your stomach. "Really?"

"I do have some other news, about the villain who did this. Are you in a comfortable spot?"

You looked at Keigo who was out of the loop, but he returned your look with a supportive smile as his thumb rubbed the back of your hand. You pulled your phone away from your ear and put it on speaker. "Yes, I am. What is it?"

"It's the same person that killed your mother and..."

Keigo snatched the phone from your hand before you dropped it, and took it off speaker, holding it to his face. "Yeah, this is Hawks now." You barely heard Aizawa shout at him before a loud ringing started in your ears. A heavy weight began to settle on your chest, making it hard to breathe. Your peripheral vision began to darken so you focused on your hands, understanding that tunnel vision was a sign of a panic attack, and this was one of them.

When you came back to consciousness, you were wrapped very tightly in a burrito blanket with your hands near your face, and you were leaning against Keigo who had an arm around your shoulder and the tv remote in his other hand.

"How are you feeling?" He chirped nonchalantly.

"What happened?" You asked.

"You had a panic attack or something, do panic attacks usually cause ballistic anger? You tried to draw something on me with a spoon and I had to restrain you with my feathers. Then I just wrapped you in a blanket and I think you fell asleep." He shrugged, and you looked into the blanket to see yourself swaddled with vermillion feathers that were soft to the touch.

"I'm sorry." You mumbled under your breath, feeling tears well up in your eyes.

"Hey, don't cry! It's alright, you didn't hurt me or nothing." He rubbed his cheek on the top of your head. "You got some pretty traumatizing news, it's a reasonable reaction. Though I don't want to know what you were trying to draw with that spoon." He assumed you were trying to draw a glyph, maybe that was your quirk? Though from what he could tell, there was more than just that. He chuckled at your giggle, and the two of you fell into comfortable silence.

You reached with a semi-trapped hand to get his attention, tapping his chin as it was the closest thing. He turned at the touch and you noticed the lack of distance between his face and yours. You could feel his breath on your lips and you swore he could feel your pounding heartbeat in his feathers. "Thank you."

There was a faint smirk, and he leaned in.

His touch was delicate, as if he was hesitant of your reaction. Your own response was light, but the leftover taste of root beer and vanilla on his tongue was intoxicating. His lips were sticky, leaving you gasping for breath. Slowly the kiss grew hungrier, causing a burning flame to ignite in your stomach.

The sunset was pink, leaving a soft glow on the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1838


	13. 𝘌𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯

_The smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her skin, seemed to have gotten inside him, or into the air round him. She had become a physical necessity._

_~ George Orwell_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

"He wants me to become a hero." Your fingers barely moved the straw of your drink to stir it. Your elbow was propped up on the table with your head in your hand, shrugging as you finished the sentence.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." The insomniac across the table muttered.

You had to stop stirring your drink to process what he had said. "You think so?"

"Well, you already passed the preliminary exams multiple times, I don't think you'll have an issue with doing it once again." Aizawa replied, taking a sip of his chamomile tea once it arrived at the table.

A few days ago you had texted the pro-hero to meet up soon. There was so much going on that you had to vent to somebody other than Keigo, and you didn't really have anybody else. Speaking of the feathered freak, things were pretty intense through the house. At least tension wise, it was. It was like the two of you didn't have a conversation anymore. It was just eye-contact once he came home and then it was just hours and hours of aggressively making out, and a lot of pre-game for the final step.

Neither of you had the guts to take that leap, and that was a good thing since the two of you had a lot more to learn about each other. Slow and steady wins the race is what you told yourself.

Not to mention that Keigo was probably only your second or third boyfriend so you didn't have much experience in the romance department. Did that guy you met for two dates count as a boyfriend? Whatever, the problem was who could you ask for assistance? Sure as hell not Aizawa. You didn't want to get your old teacher involved in your sex life, that's just a little bit too far over the line of comfort.

So Aizawa had said he could meet you today, since it was mid-day and he was on his lunch break. Oh, that's right, you're at U.A. The teacher's lounge didn't look any different from what you remembered. Also everybody was happy to see you.

You hadn't heard Present Mic scream that high-pitched since you "accidentally" hit him in the balls during a course in the USJ. You were still his favorite student, though. Seeing a thirty-one year old man with intimidating hair and a too-tall jacket collar come sprinting at you full speed from the other side of a hallway was not the best seeing as your coffee hadn't kicked in yet.

Needless to say you dodged him at the last second and he slammed into the wall behind you. That was after you took in the mental image of Hizashi in joyful tears, of course. Aizawa opened the door for you and stepped in, closing it on the sobbing man in a mess on the floor.

"I would need training." You murmured. "My trauma made me regress into not using my powers as much, and so far I haven't tried it, except for the glyph I made a few weeks ago."

"Which one was it, and where?"

"It was New Moon, and on Chuo-Ko."

"That's not one that you knew from day one. That took lots of years, how did you remember it after so much time off?" He inquired, taking another sip of his tea.

You drank some of your own and sat up to stretch your arms. "I'm not sure, but I know that I'm rusty and I need to start practicing."

"If you have no other options, I'm glad to take you on. I have a student who has a quirk similar to mine, he needs practice on different opponents, and this would be a good challenge for you."

"Y'know, that actually sounds like fun." You gave him a small grin. "It would be nice having somebody who knows my capabilities pushing me."

Aizawa's dull and baggy eyes drifted from you to the clock on the wall and he sighed, rising to his feet. "Lunch is over. I'll let you know the details later, and you know the way out."

You waved him goodbye before taking your own leave, wandering slowly through the halls on the way out the front door. Your thoughts meandered towards the memories of your own time at U.A. and you grinned at first, before your smile fell and you quickened your pace. There was no reason for you to think about good times gone bad.

You looked at your watch to see that Keigo would be home soon, so as you stepped out the front door you opened your wings and took off for home. The feeling of the wind in your hair was relieving, and the lights of the city was a picturesque moment against the sunset, and you couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!"

A voice startled you out of your serene moment, and you turned to see Keigo right behind you. "Hello!" Thankfully he didn't spook you, as you always seemed to be heading home from two separate destinations everyday. If the two of you were coming from opposite directions, you'd commonly land at the same time as him.

"How was your day?" He began drifting past you slightly, signaling he'd like to fly and chat on the way home.

You followed after him with a small smile, dropping and rising in altitude in fun. "It was good, and I wanted to say that I've made up my mind on your suggestion about becoming a hero."

He turned to face you, spreading his wings to glide on the breeze backwards. "And?"

"Well, I talked to Aizawa about it and he said he'd be willing to train me, so I agree. I would've asked you to, but he understands my full capabilities and having somebody who knows that would be able to push me along better."

The sun looked dim compared to the bright smile that crossed his face, and your heart did somersaults. "I get it! Let me know if you need any help, okay?"

You opened your mouth to respond, but he had swooped forwards and took one of your hands in his, using his free one to pull your chin up.

You had become so accustomed to his touch that you unconsciously returned the kiss, his lips soft yet slightly chapped. He tasted like mint, recognizable from the gum in his mouth.

When he pulled away you gave a small, happy sigh. He pulled you along after locking your fingers together with his. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1137


	14. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦

_He walked into my heart like he always belonged there, took down my walls and lit my soul on fire._

_~ T.M._

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

  
Your mind was finally awake when you hopped in the shower, the warm water was a shock to the face. You took a second to wipe your eyes free of water and turned to get your hair wet, mind mulling about as you went about your usual shower routine.

Once the water was beginning to get a little cold, you stepped out and dried yourself off, walking out to your room to see a note on your bed and a red ribbon on your closet door handle? How interesting....you flipped the note open and muttered it to yourself under your breath.

_I didn't know which one was my favorite, so I bought all of them. At least you have a variety now! Choose one and be ready at 19:00 pm._

_~ Keigo xoxoxo_

You giggled at the sloppily drawn hearts and kissy face emoji around his name, before turning and pulling on the tail of the red bow on your closet. It came apart with ease and you felt a tug once it was in your hand. You looked down to see Yoshio pawing at it with wide amber eyes so you dropped it. He proceeded to pick it up in his mouth and scurry to the other side of your bedroom.

Inside your closet was about six dresses of all varying styles and colors. Your mind immediately wandered to how much this all cost and you felt faint at heart. You felt obligated to pay him back, but you doubted he would let you at this point. You sighed loudly and picked through the dresses, choosing the one that you thought was the most appealing and hung it where you'd see it as soon as you opened your closet. Then you scoured for clothes in there and your dresser before changing and getting dressed.

You finished your morning routine by returning to the bathroom and washing your face, brushing your teeth, and styling your hair as usual.

When you left your bedroom to go and feed Yoshio, you noticed that Keigo wasn't home, meaning that he was probably at work. You shrugged and rolled your shoulders, mind mulling to the idea of training with Aizawa soon. What should you wear? Your old hero costume burned in the fire, not that you were sure it would still fit. Well, it was good it was gone since it brought back lots of bad memories. You figured you'd be able to design a new one once the time came to it. Would Aizawa or Keigo offer to help you with it first?

You returned to the real world when Yoshio was yowling impatiently at your feet, stepping on your toes with his large paws and rubbing against your legs, his tail raised high as he did so. You realized you had been standing in front of the fridge with his wet food can in your hand for a while now and that's why he was yelling, you were usually pretty attentive to him and his needs. Keigo's note and splurge on clothes for you must have really bent you out of shape.

You gingerly crouched down and mixed the wet food with his dry kibble, using your elbow to push Yoshio away until you were done mixing. Once you rose to your feet he was immediately upon his bowl, and you picked up on the faint sound of him purring. You giggled, at least he still loved you and was always food motivated.

The rest of the day involved you lounging around the house and spending some time on the balcony in the sunshine, Yoshio enjoying it with you as he sprawled across your lap. A few hours were spent enticing him with a feather on a string and playing with the laser pointer, which was always time well spent. You even spent about an hour and a half coming up with a design for your new hero costume, thinking of what you would need at the beginning. You knew you could always make upgrades to it later, but this was a good basic foundation.

Would Aizawa make you get another staff? You had been able to store power and energy into it and that would help with controlling your glyphs' devastation as well. You expected it would come up in training or discussion later down the road, so you'd worry about it then. Your main focus was how aesthetic could you make your costume?

The hours drifted by slowly and eventually the clock on the wall said it was 17:00 PM, so you rose from the couch thinking that you should get a head start on getting ready—mainly to mentally prepare yourself.

Because you were going out with Keigo—your first actual date with him. You barely managed to make it into your room before you closed the door, thankfully Yoshio had darted between your legs when you were walking in and was now making himself comfortable on your bed.

You faced your open room and inhaled deeply. You held it for four seconds before you charged to your bed and grabbed the nearest pillow, throwing yourself onto the bed and screaming into it.

You'd kissed the man before, multiple times on multiple occasions, but you couldn't hold back your excitement. When you raised your head from the pillow Yoshio's amber eyes were staring into yours, a low purr rumbling from his throat. You scratched him behind the ear and he head butted your nose, somehow managing to bring you back to your senses. The next thirty minutes were spent cuddling the large feline, before you managed to coerce him off of your lap.

"Don't look at me like that, I have to get ready." You scolded him for his dull glare and walked to the bathroom.

You crouched in front of the sink and opened the cabinet, revealing a small blue square box covered in gold stars. You undid the square latch at the front and pursed your lips at your makeup. You stopped the chore once your mother passed, mainly because you'd gone through a major depression and lost a lot of self-confidence before all of your feathers grew back. It was also by some will of faith that it survived your apartment fire, maybe that was your mother's doing as she had been the one to give the organizer to you.

Your heart dropped at the memory and you furiously shook your head as if that would get rid of your trauma. It worked, at least for the moment. This was no time to dwell on the past, and you decided that it was also a good time to actually explore if you were still the old 'you'. Meaning that you were hoping you still had a steady hand.

It came to your attention when you were doing your eyeliner that you in fact did not have a steady hand anymore, but perhaps it was just because of how nervous you were. Your heartbeat flared to a fast pace and your mouth went dry, mind wandering to if you'd be stuttering the whole night or too bashful to even talk. You watched your reflections face begin to turn red when you were halfway done with your left eye.

A sudden meow from behind you startled you out of your thoughts and your hand went awry, taking your liquid liner across your smokey eye. You groaned in frustration and looked at Yoshio who was innocently licking in between his toes in the doorway, his fluffy tail curled around his body and covering the rest of his large paws.

You took the damp washcloth you had washed your face with before putting your primer on and dabbed at the black line across your eyelid, touching up your eyeshadow after. You checked the time to see that it was 18:00 PM and did your setting spray, making sure to leave it out while cleaning up your makeup and pushing the blue box to the side of your counter against the mirror, a last minute decision that it should stay out permanently.

Home owners insurance had been a blessing and most of your furniture could have been replaced, but you asked for a check instead and thankfully they gave it to you. The check actually covered more than what damage the fire had done, but you had a suspicious feeling that Keigo had something to do with it. So you spent some of your money on hair amenities that you required for an occasion like tonight, and of course it was time to prepare your keratin locks.

But first you had to get dressed, so you swung yourself out of the bathroom with your hand holding onto the doorframe and glided to your closet, grabbing the dress you had chosen and changing into it. You stepped in front of the mirror and couldn't help but smile.

It took about thirty minutes to get the look you wanted with your hair perfect but it was worth it. You checked the time on your phone: 18:45 PM. Shit, he would be here in fifteen minutes. You had to find a pair of dress shoes that would match with the dress—fuck you didn't have any dress shoes. You grabbed a pair of tall socks and zipped on your black knee-high boots. You stood in front of the mirror and examined yourself at every angle. Did it work? Would Keigo be impressed?

Did somebody just ring the doorbell?

A text came through your phone.

_**18:58 PM** _

** ChikkyWings: **

_It's me, play along! 💞_

You ugly laughed, hoping he couldn't hear you. You got your composure together and grabbed your purse, holding a straight face as you walked to the front door. Your heartbeat sped up again. It was going so fast you swore it was trying to leap out of your chest and hurl itself out of the nearest window.

Your hand was shaking as you reached to open the door, and you opened it to reveal Keigo himself holding a bouquet of ume* flowers and dressed in a nice white button-up, a tie that matched his wings, a pair of black slacks, and of course his leather jacket and signature shades.

When his eyes met yours, the smile on his face was so bright your heart had palpitations. How in gods name did he always look so good? That fucking smile made you weak in the knees and your body wanted to go into systematic failure every time.

His free hand reached out to take yours in his, and his other held the bouquet out to you, the smile never leaving.

"Now I know which dress of yours is my favorite. You look absolutely beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1819
> 
> I didn’t describe the dress so that way you could imagine your own, or whatever you would wear on a date with the chicken boy.


	15. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯

_I always wanted you, even when I didn't know what I wanted, even before I knew you. It was you. You were the chapter that I didn't know the words to, but always knew it existed and when I finally found it and began to read, I knew I was home._

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Keigo had been quick to set up the ume flowers in a vase on the coffee table before he took your hand once again and began walking you down the stairs. He arched his arm to 'present' you down as if you were coming down a regal stairway and into a grand ballroom.

Once you made it to the bottom, you couldn't help but unleash a chaos of giggles. His actions were heartwarming and made butterflies have a fight to the death in your stomach, but he was just too cheesy.

"I can't get over how good you look." He said with a happy sigh, a stupid lopsided grin on his face.

"I can't believe that you can clean up nicely." You teased him, and his face flushed red. It was silent for a moment as you watched him shoulder off his jacket, fumbling with it around his wings and mumbling over his breath. He held it by the shoulders and raised it expectantly at you, as if he had to prove that your teasing was futile.

You obliged his request and soon felt the heavy fabric settle over your shoulders. You turned back to face him and you just couldn't. You'd always forced yourself to look away from him when he was shirtless, but now that you could see every defining detail through a white button-up; you had to stiffen your bottom lip to prevent the drool from spilling out.

Oh boy when Keigo caught you staring did that boost his ego by tenfold. He didn't hesitate to throw his arms up in the air and flex. "You like what you see?"

"Stop!" You shrieked. You had to cover your face with your hands to hide the immense blood rush.

He laughed at your flustered body language and quickly swung himself next to you and took your arm in his. "You're pretty damn cute when you blush." He started walking first, forcing you along with him.

You were so embarrassed that you wanted to let go of his arm and sprint back to the safety of your bedroom and Yoshio, but you kicked yourself in the shin to remind yourself that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Who in the world could say they dressed up and went out on a date with Hawks, the #2 Pro Hero? If anybody had, they'd surely have been swarmed by media attention. You panicked. "Keigo." You whispered his name and he tilted his head down towards you slightly. "What if the media sees you with me?"

"Then the whole world will know I'm happily taken." He replied nonchalantly, swinging your interlocked arms slightly.

"Did....you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" You felt your face heating up again and an internal scream that needed to meet a pillow began boiling in your stomach.

"If that's not a good enough term for you, we can find something else that'll work." The mischievous smirk that replaced his loopy grin made your heart flip. He was conjuring up some endearing nicknames in that hollow head of his, you were sure of it.

You leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaning into his touch and resting your head on his shoulder the best that you could as you continued walking. "That's perfect for me."

Keigo's feathers ruffled wildly behind him, and for his egos sake thankfully you didn't notice because you were too overcome with glee. Maybe it was a little too fast but whatever, but both of you had the same thoughts that there would be no more secrets.

Soon the two of you arrived at not-ironically a private hero restaurant and of course he held the door open for you with a wide grin on his face. The host greeted you and looked down to a list, checking off a reservation before stepping out from behind the podium and bowing. "Nice to see you again, Sir Hawks."

Keigo laughed. "How many times have I had to tell you that you don't have to call me 'sir'?"

"Sorry s-Hawks!" The host bowed again and pivoted on his heels, marching through the banquet room and he approached a classic Japanese bamboo sliding door. It slid open with ease and within was a nice circular bamboo table with a vase of tulips and candles of varying sizes on shelves on the walls.

You settled yourself on your cushion and Keigo did the same, a faint blush on his cheeks. "The walls are soundproof." He said after the host handed you menus and left the small room. "We could do anything we wanted in here." You knew he was messing with you when that cocky smirk crossed his features.

Your face immediately flushed red and you hid yourself with the menu. "Stop teasing me!"

He laughed and closed his menu, already knowing what he was going to get. "Sorry, I can't help it. You're just too damn cute."

Your heart fluttered in your chest and you kept the menu up until your face didn't feel as hot. It gave you a good amount of time to decide on what you were going to eat, so once you were satisfied you put the menu down and gave a heavy sigh, hoping to still your panicked heart.

He was going to open his mouth to say something to you, but there was a gentle knock on the bamboo door and the two of you turned to look at the host as he stepped back inside. "Are you ready to order?" He asked.

You and Keigo exchanged glances before he nodded as a signal for you to go first. "I'd like a gyūniku motsunabe * please, with iced green tea."

The host bowed and took your menu. "Certainly, that's one of our most popular dishes. What can I get for you, sir?"

You didn't expect any differently when Keigo ordered the same simmered meal you did, except for chicken. It still bothered you how he ate chicken and he was a fucking bird, but then you recalled the fact that actual hawks commonly ate much smaller birds—like chicken. So there really wasn't much of an argument about it at this point. As long as he kept the chicken away from Yoshio, you were alright with it. No matter how much you scolded him, Keigo would never stop eating chicken.

Soon the host left with the menus and returned with your drinks, a bottle of chilled umeshu* placed in the center of your table along with two wine glasses. Was Keigo trying to get you plastered? How did he know that you couldn't resist plum wine and mixing it with green tea? He carefully opened the bottle and poured himself half of a glass, then handed the bottle to you.

He chuckled as you gave him a quick glance of suspicion before taking the bottle and pouring some into your own glass, not enough to get you too smashed, but enough to at least give you some liquid courage if anything came out of this date where you would absolutely need it.

Idle chit-chat was a big part of the scene as the two of you were waiting for food. It soon fell to a comfortable silence, and as you sipped at your plum wine, he cleared his throat.

"I know a lot about your past and you don't know much about mine, so I wanted to tell you about it."

Oh, he was opening up. You nodded slightly to let him know he could keep going. You took another small sip and placed your glass down, wanting to be respectful and give him your full attention.

"When I was a kid I was obsessed with becoming a hero and I was dying to get into U.A. Endeavour was my favorite pro-hero at the time—and honestly still is. He interacted with me as a child and he probably doesn't remember it, but I do and he's the reason I became a hero." You reached a hand across the table, noticing the shift in his demeanor. He locked his fingers with yours and continued. "The summer after junior high, I was recruited by a hero organization who trained me to be a pro-hero. I was put out on the streets with little-to-no training and asked to 'save people'. Well...I did it, and they kept training me. Nobody really knows my past except for the fact that I'm a Pro-Hero who didn't go to U.A., probably one of the only ones. I didn't go to a regular high school, either. I was homeschooled, and once my daily classes were over, it was about six to seven hours of hero work."

Your mind started connecting the dots, and you realized that Hawks had been forced to be a hero the same time that you were training to become one. He had expressed that it was his one childhood dream, so he was able to achieve it, but not the way he wanted to.

"My family was unsure if I was going to be able to get into U.A., and my mother was a neat freak who was scared of anything happening to me at that school. So even if I had been accepted in, she probably would never have let me go. So instead, I chose my other option and look where I am now." He sat back slightly with a grin. "The number two pro hero, baby."

"What was it like, being trained under a different organization than U.A.? Did Pro-Heros teach you or what?" You inquired, eager to learn more about how he became #2.

His eyes lit up and he went off on a tangent about his hero work when he was younger. He expressed such vivid emotion when he was explaining how many people he had saved over those few years from many different situations from a burning building to saving citizens who were trapped on high buildings from a tsunami. You knew, right there that this was his main goal in life, and you decided that you had to do anything you could to help him reach his dreams.

And if it meant becoming a hero, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1769


	16. 𝘍𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯

_I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you._

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Keigo had barely finished his life's story when the food arrived, and you'd finished your first glass of plum wine and you were confident enough in your ability to hold your liquor that you could handle another glass. Besides, the liquid courage was opening you up a little bit more and it was almost as if all of your life's problems just faded away during that time.

You couldn't get over how happy he had looked talking about his start into the undercover hero program, it made your heart have palpitations.

The host was swift to set the platters down on the table with a deep bow, casually refilling your green tea while he was there. Thankfully the man knew how to enter and leave a room quickly without ruining any private conversations.

You and Keigo both said your thanks and as soon as you took the first bite, your body coiled in satisfaction with how good it was. The beef was well-marbled during preparation, the style was natural for the meal, having been thinly sliced and then chopped into bite-sized pieces. A beef hotpot was commonly made with chicken broth, or daichi, but it seems that sake had been mixed into the liquid for a more savory taste. Hands down, this was probably the best hotpot you'd ever had. No wonder that the Pro-Hero was a regular here, you'd wondered how his hotpot tasted until you looked up.

It was practically already gone, he had shoveled the whole thing into his mouth and was now noisily slurping the broth from the bowl. Wow, how did you think this man was attractive when he ate like a slob? You couldn't really scold him for his table manners, at least you didn't want to in public. He had lived a life of isolation for so long that it was no wonder he didn't have many, and from what you could tell—for your sake at least, he was working on it. You were pretty impressed when he put the bowl down and wiped his mouth with a napkin instead of his sleeve.

"That good, huh?" You giggled, blowing on the broth gently in your spoon.

He nodded and grinned, reaching for the bottle of plum wine and pouring himself another glass. He had intended to go for one tipped to the top, but when no more wine came out of the bottle once his glass was halfway full, a disappointed frown crossed his face and he shook the bottle as if it was hiding more wine from him. He was considering ordering another bottle, but when he saw your look from across the table, he knew he had reached his limit for the night.

He tossed you a sheepish smile and nonchalantly watched you eat, enjoying the emotions crossing your face as the different flavors and textures soaked into your tastebuds. Keigo thought it might be a good idea to talk while you were eating, but he was too entranced with how you looked in his jacket.

You had done your best to roll up the thick leather sleeves when your food arrived, but it was a struggle so you were eating carefully in order to not get any of your meal on his favorite jacket. You could've destroyed that jacket and he wouldn't be mad, he just knew that he'd probably have to get you a matching one when the time came. His mind wandered off to la la land and he found himself getting lost in his thoughts about how the future would go.

He imagined you flying with him in the hero costume he had designed, using glyphs to stop criminals and villains before he could even make the first move. He pictured the two of you having competitions of how many people you could save first, how you'd save his ass from sticky situations that he didn't know if he could get himself out of. Then his mind wandered further, picturing you with a ring on your finger and a baby bump, kids with wings and unique quirks as a clash of his and your own. It was like a movie was playing in his head, happy images of you and him sitting on a porch swing and growing old together, raising kids and then grandchildren, becoming some of the top hero's in the world. Maybe you'd travel abroad for hero work, perhaps go to America or England for a larger media buzz and fan base. He felt as if he was standing on top of the world with you in that moment, his mind never stopping of all the possible memories you could create together.

Keigo was brought back into focus when he heard you drinking your broth from the bowl, signaling that you were done with your hotpot.

"Was it good?" He asked, resting an elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. His free hand swirled the little amount of plum wine he had left in his glass.

When you looked up, he had a nostalgic smile on his face and his cheeks were flushed red. You assumed it was from the alcohol, seeing as he had drank most of the bottle. Would he try to fly home drunk? Or would you have to force him to walk? Most likely the latter. "I think that was the best hotpot I've ever had."

"This place is my favorite, and their menu is endless. They've even started offering traditional Chinese and Thai entrees, too." Keigo explained, enjoying the way your eyes lit up at the sound of foreign food.

"We have to come back, then." You lowered your gaze slightly. "I'd like to try everything on the menu." If this simple hotpot had blown your mind, you could only imagine what the other selections had in store for you.

"Definitely." His wings fluttered cutely with the idea that you'd want to go on more dates with him. You noticed it this time, and giggled. You didn't think his face could get any redder than it already was.

He cleared his throat and finished his wine, coming up with idle chit-chat about other hero's as you finished your own. You had shifted your position from sitting on your knees to on your bottom, though you were upset with the fact that you couldn't cross your legs with how short your dress was. It came down mid-thigh, but you didn't want to risk it. So instead you had casually stretched your legs out under the table and you were unconsciously tapping his knee with your left foot as the two of you chatted.

This probably had to be one of the most peaceful yet fun nights you'd had in a long time. Since Treasure Wing was no more, it was like all the fun in your life had faded away. But now you felt as if things were returning to normal. The penthouse felt like home and you couldn't imagine going back to a small apartment like the one you'd grown up in. Yes, it had been cozy and homey, but you didn't feel as cramped in the penthouse. You were also able to fly around inside, which was not something you could've done before.

There was a soft tap on the bamboo door and the host stepped in once again with the check and he handed it to Keigo before bowing and stepping out. You watched him scan the check without any expression, and he turned to you. "My wallets in the left pocket, can you hand it to me, please?"

You nodded and slipped your hand into the pocket, cringing at the candy wrappers you could feel before you slid his wallet across the table to him. While he was dealing with payment, you sneakily searched through his pockets to remove all of the trash you could find, setting it carefully in your empty bowl. Hopefully the host wouldn't be upset at you clearing out your boyfriend's pockets.

"Why is there so many wrappers in your jacket?" You giggled, and he smiled at you.

"Littering's illegal, and it's not like I carry a trash can with me when I'm flying."

You laughed, and he rose from his seat. Seeing that he was ready to leave, you felt a pang in your chest. The date was over already? He watched a small frown cross your face before he swung himself around to the other side of the table. One of his hands grabbed your thigh and he pulled your legs out from under the table before he pushed you over into your back.

Immediately your face was red hot with blood that could put a fire truck to shame, and seeing him crawl over you in that white button-up with a cocky smirk on his face, you couldn't tell if he was just trying to rile you up or was actually being serious. Nevertheless, you were shaking with how nervous you were.

Keigo immediately noticed your jitters and he crawled up so that you were face to face. You turned your head away and he made you look at him with both hands on your cheeks. "It's okay to be nervous, babe. You don't gotta act all shy with me." He gave you a gentle kiss on the lips and you melted into his touch.

"S-sorry." You squeaked, trying time regain the oxygen that he stole from you.

He gave you the brightest, warmest smile you'd ever seen before he kissed you again and got up, helping you to your feet. "It's okay, you don't got to apologize." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear with a look of adoration in his eyes and you dropped your gaze again, thinking that you were going to explode if he kept making those faces at you.

He took both your hands in his and walked backwards towards the bamboo door. "Did you have fun?"

You nodded and smiled at him, feeling your heartbeat settle slightly. "Yeah, I really needed this."

"Anything you need, I can get you." His voice had dropped an octave. "Or do for you."

You felt a coil build up in your stomach and your heart flew up into your throat. Perhaps he didn't intentionally make that a sexual comment, but you sure as hell picked it up as one.

_Stop it! Your legs are literally shaking, get your fucking shit together, (Y/N)._

He slid open the door and stepped out, leading you through the dining area and stopping at the hosts' podium.

"Thank you for coming, Hawks. We'll see you soon." The host said, a kind smile on his face. His eyes shifted to look at you. "Bring her back, too. She's like your perfect match."

Keigo grinned widely. "She is, isn't she?" He placed the check and cash down on the podium before swinging you around and locking arms with you. You were a stuttering, blushing mess and barely managed to shout out a thank you to the host before Keigo swept you out of the door.

Once outside you noticed how the temperature had dropped, and you looked at Keigo to see if he was cold, but the immense heat you felt from his body said otherwise.

"We should make that our spot from now on." He chirped, casually swinging your arms as the two of you walked down the street.

" _Our_ spot?" You inquired, unsure if he meant it.

"Yeah! I usually eat there by myself, and it was really nice taking you with me. So it's our spot now." He reiterated, and you smiled, resting your head on his arm.

"I like that. Our spot." He'd never taken another person there before, and you believed him. You noticed his wings had opened and one was wrapped around you, the other blocking the cold evening breeze. You wondered how many more dates you would go on there. Would it be enough times to try a new item on the menu each time you went? You hoped so, and you felt your wings shudder slightly without your consent.

It was a nice, calm walk back to the penthouse when something caught your attention.

"Keigo, did you hear that?"

He turned slightly to look down at you before looking around, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to focus his hearing. "Hear what?"

There it was again. "It's over here!" You knew that sound—it was a kitten. You slipped your arm from Keigo's and took off down the alleyway the two of you had just passed.

"(Y/N)!" He shouted, pumping his wings to catch up to you. Jesus Christ how the fuck were you outrunning him? He had to slam on the brakes when you skidded to a stop on your heels at the end of the alleyway and looked around. Once his feet touched the ground, he spoke. "What are you—"

You shushed him and crouched down, looking under a dumpster. "Can you hear me little baby?"

At first the winged hero had thought you were talking to him until he heard a faint and squeaky meow. He watched as you went to the side of the dumpster and found an open, cardboard box. He followed swiftly, unsure if it was an actual cat or something else.

His heart broke when he heard your sniffles, and he immediately knew why you were crying. Inside the cardboard box was a litter of kittens, most of them dead except for one. He crouched down next to you and stopped your hands from reaching into the box. "Let me do it." He didn't want you handling the dead kittens, knowing that it would just make you even more upset. He touched each one with a gloved finger, feeling how stiff they were with rigor mortis.

It wasn't until his finger touched a small tortishell that squeaked. She was smaller than the rest, obviously a runt. Carefully, Keigo scooped the kitten into his hand. When he brought her out of the dark box, he felt his heart plummet into his feet. The little thing was so emaciated, and her eyes weren't even open yet. He heard you choke back sobs and he turned to you, placing one hand on your shoulder. "Here, take her." He gently transferred the few-day old kitten into your hands and you tucked her against your chest once you felt how cold she was. You took two fingers and started rubbing her gently, hoping to invoke some warmth back into her little body so that she survived.

The Pro-Hero rose to his feet carefully so that he didn't knock you over. He helped you to your feet. "Pull your arms out of the sleeves, I'm going to zip it up." You did as you were told and he zipped the leather jacket up once you were holding the kitten securely with your bare arms. He nodded slightly and wiped the tears from your eyes, not caring how your mascara was running down your face. If anything, he thought it just made you more beautiful.

Before you could do anything else, you watched him bend over and close the cardboard box, picking it up and holding it in his arms. "Come on, let's go find a spot to bury these little guys." His voice was low and full of remorse.

There was a small chunk of protected woods across the street from the penthouse, which was the perfect spot to bury the kittens. You found a good spot that was in the middle where no one would dare go to disturb the forest. It was a peaceful spot, a small creek babbling nearby. You didn't question where Keigo found a shovel as he started to dig. The box of kittens was resting by your feet as you sat down on a large boulder, the kitten next to your chest sleeping soundly. She had warmed up to her regular body temperature and had dozed off, finally feeling safe and warm. You kept a hand over her to make sure that she was still breathing as you waited for Keigo to finish.

Soon he did, and he looked over to you sadly. "Are you ready?" You nodded softly and stood up from the boulder, the kitten moving slightly before she settled. He approached you and gave you a quick kiss on the forehead before he picked up the box and set it into the hole he had dug. "Do you want to say anything?" He asked, crouching down. You shook your head, tears brimming at your eyes. You felt like if you spoke up, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from crying. He sighed softly and slowly began filling the hole with dirt, the particles bouncing off the cardboard and filling the empty space surrounding it. "They weren't ours, but I wish we had heard them on the way to the restaurant. Maybe they would've still been alive and we could've had a whole cat family, Yoshio being their adopted dad. You little guys didn't deserve this, and whoever abandoned you in the alleyway tonight has hell to pay. I promise I'll find who did this to you and make sure they can't do it again."

You couldn't stop the tears this time as Keigo crouched over a box of dead kittens and told them that he would take revenge. He was a hero in so many ways, and not just for people. His vow to punish the person that left them there in the alleyway to die was just proof of that. He didn't believe in evil being expressed upon animals, that was the cruelest thing a human could do in his opinion. Animals were selfless creatures that searched for love and affection, even the meanest. They were meant to be family and companions, not just pets or something for somebody to own.

When Keigo made his vow, he knew he was going to go through with it no matter how long it took. Seeing how the perfect date he had planned out was ruined by some heartless person who didn't give a damn about animals, it made his blood boil. He didn't know what was going to happen next, knowing that you and him had a few-day-old kitten who still needed her mothers milk, but he promised himself that he wasn't going to let this kitten go anywhere.

"Let's get her to a vet, okay?" He approached you slowly after he had finished filling the grave. He had found a few large rocks and made a circle over the freshly churned earth, hoping that if anybody came by they'd understand that it was a grave and was not to be trifled with. Eventually he'd make sure a little memorial was placed there, so that way those who passed understood the cruelty humans carried within them.

His kiss was soft and gentle and it filled you with warmth, no matter how sad the situation was, he always managed to make you feel a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 3265


	17. 𝘍𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯

_All you need is love...and a cat._

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

There was a pressure on your chest in two different points, and the pressure would switch, like something was marching on you. It took you a few minutes to open your eyes and figure out your surroundings.

Your alarm cat was normal this time of the morning—which always meant that it was time for his breakfast. Yoshio stood on your chest with both front paws, sitting on your stomach as he kneaded biscuits into your pajama shirt. You squinted and blinked, focusing on your cat as you finally realized where you were. You knew you weren't in your room when the smell of cologne reached your nose as your senses slowly woke up one by one.

Keigo's room was the same as it had been the first time you stepped in. The room's coloring was focused on red with gold and black tones as accents. There wasn't much hanging on his walls except for the fairy lights above the headboard and the wall opposite the bed was actually a large mirror, wide enough that he was able to see his whole wingspan and the top reached the ceiling. You already knew that he flaunted himself in the mirror when nobody was around. A large skylight was smack in the center of the ceiling, small dome lights scattered around it. Keigo had shown you last night that he had a remote control to change the colors. To the right of the bedroom door was the bathroom where a shower big enough to fit fifteen people was available—not to mention a lovely jacuzzi bathtub. The last wall in Keigo's room had a large bookshelf full of an assortment of hero books and next to that was a large, dark red standing wardrobe.

The bed had to be your favorite part of the room. It was at least 10x10 feet, obviously custom made as well as the sheets and pillows that were the size of your upper body. Keigo always portrayed himself as a fashionable man supported by modeling gigs and magazines with his face on the front cover, but he really showed his style in the way he had decorated his penthouse and how personalized his bedroom was. The bed sheets were made out of some sort of expensive silk that felt like heaven on your bare skin, red with gold trim and the duvet was gold with black accents.

"What are you doing in here?" You whispered to Yoshio as you lovingly petted his head. "You know you're not allowed in here."

The look in Yoshio's amber eyes expressed: "if you're in here, that means that I can be in here, too." And you just clicked your tongue at him.

A pair of warm, thick arms snuck under the small of your back and your stomach, a burly hand pushing Yoshio off of your lap. You squeaked slightly as Keigo pulled you closer to his bare chest, and he exhaled heavily.

The man was a goddamn cuddle-whore. Even if his whole body wasn't touching you, some part of him had to. The process of cuddling positions went from your head on his chest, to spooning, to him hogging the bed with an arm thrown over you, to him having his back to you with his wings covering you.

The cutest fucking part was when his hand would unconsciously search for yours in his sleep, as if he had to make sure that you were still there.

From what you could tell, Keigo experienced nightmares on the daily. Part of the night he had been tossing and turning in a cold sweat, but as soon as you had rolled yourself into his proximity, he seemingly slept peacefully. You didn't dare question what he dreamt of, deciding that if he wanted to talk to you about it you would gladly listen.

"I have to go feed Yoshio." You murmured softly, snuggling further into his warm arms.

Keigo huffed, blowing some of your hair into your face. "He can wait." Against your better judgment, you dozed back off.

It was barely forty-five minutes later when Yoshio was howling and sprinting across the bed like a madman. You shifted slightly to see the cat puffed up at the end of the bed with his eyes wide. He scrambled with his front paws against the duvet before he crouched down, arching his butt in the air and wiggling it. You knew what was going to come next, so you turned your head to the left to be face-to-face with Keigo.

Taking the opportunity, you placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose and suddenly his eyes were open. They were glazed over with sleep, but the sleepy grin on his face made your heart melt.

All until Yoshio pounced on Keigo's feet under the blanket and started biting at his toes.

Now the winged hero was awake and he shot up into a sitting position. "Fucking Christ, that's rude!" He snatched the cat from further down the bed and gently tossed him off, Yoshio landing on his feet with ease. The dark grey feline turned to face the bed again and yowled louder this time.

You giggled and slid out of the bed, stretching your arms above your head, rising to your toes and expanding your wings until each feather shook slightly with relief. Keigo watched the process with a look of adoration. As you walked towards the door, the man whined.

You threw him a look over your shoulder. "It's 8:30, get up you whiny baby."

Keigo threw himself backwards and groaned. "But I don't wanna."

"Then I won't make you any coffee." You chided him as you stepped out of the room. A fake, over-exaggerated groan followed you down the hallway.

Yoshio was weaving between your feet with each step, his tail up and large paws stepping on your toes and tripping you. You managed to make it to the kitchen and opened the fridge, Yoshio meowing nonstop until you mixed the wet food with his kibble. Soon enough he was scarfing it down with a purr rumbling in his throat.

You didn't feel the need to do your regular morning routine just yet, as having breakfast with your boyfriend sounded better than a hot shower. You meandered to the coffee machine and prepped the beans, letting the caffeine drip from it's filter into the pot as you went about making waffles. You were standing over the mixing bowl when hands settled on your hips and you felt Keigo press his body against your back.

He was humming as he reached with a free hand to tuck your hair to one side, exposing your neck. You tried not to focus on his hot breath traveling from the back of your head to behind your ear where he nipped lightly. You gave him a little jab with your elbow but he kept going, continuing to nibble and litter your exposed neck with kisses as his thumbs rubbed circled into your hips. Your body was covered in goosebumps by the time he snickered and pulled away, he had felt your wings involuntary shaking and decided that he had teased you enough—for now.

You glared at him out of the corner of your eye as he sashayed to the coffee maker. He was only dressed in a pair of dark grey sweats, upper half completely exposed so you could see each line of muscle. His abs reminded you of a washboard, and you swore you could clean laundry off of him. Your mouth went dry as he turned to face you with two cups of coffee in hand.

You could've jumped his bones right there, the way his sweats were deliciously riding low and exposing his v-line. For once you didn't try and not stare, instead scanning his body with an unconscious feral look in your eyes.

He was eating up your attention, though a jolt in his lower abdomen was the only reaction he felt when you made eye contact with him. Wordlessly you took your cup of coffee from him and made direct eye contact as you took your first sip. He thought it was a sin how you licked your lips after, and he wondered how your mouth would look with—

He was snapped out of his thoughts when you turned to the griddle and started making the waffles. The jolt from earlier was turning into a burning ache, and he took a big swing of coffee unintentionally burning the roof of his mouth when you bent over to pick up the fork you had dropped.

He hissed under his breath and quickly got himself a glass of cold water, having to nurse his burnt mouth and he walked out of the kitchen for a few minutes to adjust himself. You giggled once he was out of your vicinity. Little did he know that you had dropped the fork on purpose and damn did your tease work on him.

Soon enough the waffles were done and you had set two plates down on the table when Keigo returned fully dressed. He sat down and said his thanks before diving in. "I can't believe you were self-taught." For once he didn't speak with his mouth full, which was a definite improvement.

"YouTube cooks are my teachers." You replied, calmly passing him a napkin to wipe his mouth with before you started eating your own pancakes.

"Praise YouTube." He muttered before he stuffed his mouth again.

Eventually breakfast was over with and you found yourself sitting on the couch with Keigo, your costume sketch in hand. Originally you had been having a difficult time coming up with support items and outfit styles that would suit you. Thankfully the winged-hero's sense of fashion came into play and he put in quite a bit of effort to suggest something that you liked. He was super excited when you asked him to design the chest and head piece of your outfit. It took him about thirty minutes to come up with something that he thought you would love and he was right—you adored it.

There was another twenty minutes spent watching the television after finishing your costume when Keigo's phone rang, and he answered it swiftly. You weren't able to decipher who the person on the other end of the line was, but it was a quick phone call before he said goodbye.

"That was the veterinarian." He started. "She said that if we hadn't found the kitten when we did, she probably would've died like her brothers and sisters. Anyways, she's doing much better and is responding well to treatment. We should be able to bring her home in a few weeks."

You fell against him with a happy sigh. "I'm so glad she's doing good. She's a little fighter."

"Speaking of her," he mused. "We should start thinking about names." His fingers found purchase in your hair and he weaved the strands gently.

You recalled his vow from the previous night, and how he said that the two of you would've taken on the whole litter, which made you smile. You could only imagine what Yoshio would do surrounded by so many babies—but in reality you'd only keep one of them, and the kitten was the one who survived, and you were definitely keeping her.

"Chicken." Keigo blurted out, and you laughed.

"Why would we name her something that Yoshio is allergic to? We want them to get along, don't we?"

"Oh, yeah of course. Sorry, I'm craving chicken." He sat back and scratched the back of his neck. "How about Birdo?"

You shook your head. "Anastasia?"

"What about Cinderella, like the Disney princess?"

"Yuki?"

"Maple?"

"Momo*."

He paused at that one before nodding. "Yeah, Momo suits her."

You smiled at him, glad that he liked your suggestion and turned to look back at the tv, but his hand caught your chin halfway there. He snatched your face back to his and he had a sultry smirk on his lips.

His eyes were hungry for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 2033


	18. 𝘚𝘪𝘹𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯

_I don't want safe. I want to lose myself completely within you. Run your perfectly rough hands through my tousled hair, bring my mouth to you kissing me hard under the heat of a thousand stars. Take my breath away, love me reckless._

_~ n.r.h._

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

His kisses were slow and toxic, lips slightly chapped yet they fit perfectly with your own. He was stealing your breath little by little and your head was getting foggy, a cloud settling over your nervous thoughts. The torturous nip on your bottom lip made goosebumps crawl up your spine, and your fingers subconsciously found purchase on his biceps. You felt him smirk as the hand holding your chin gently slipped down your neck, he could feel your heartbeat quicken under his fingertips. His free hand lightly touched your side and you shivered under his gentle touch. He trailed slowly down to the hem of your shirt and was soon holding your hip in his hand, his thumb catching slightly on the waistband of your shorts. Within a few moments his hand was traveling up your shirt, and he took a hold of your breast, his fingers sliding to your nipple and tweaking it gently.

You pulled away for a second to try and regain your breath, chest heaving slightly and mouth slightly agape. Keigo took this opportunity to slip his finger into your mouth and you sucked on it needily. Your heart skipped a beat when a low groan came from his throat and he bit his bottom lip. "Fuck, that's hot." Your eyes fell to half-lidded and you noticed the tent building in his sweats.

Keigo started getting impatient, he hadn't expected you to come out of your comfort zone so easily, but it just made him harder. You were definitely proving something to him, and he lost it for a moment. A predatorial growl rumbled deep in his throat and he slipped his hand from your breast to the underside of your right thigh, and his grip was strong. You were quickly yanked under him and he moved your hands from his arms and pinned them above your head.

His hand traveled slowly up your back and he grabbed the base of your wings, making a small yell escape your lips without your consent, and your face immediately ran hot. "Don't move your arms." He growled in your ear, following the command with a small bite on your collarbone. You nodded, and then you regretted it—you needed a hand to catch the drool slipping from the corner of your mouth.

Keigo's eyes were swarmed with a concoction of emotions you hadn't seen before, though the most viable one was lust. His calm brown eyes had a red tone to them, and his pupils were slowly shrinking to slits. He looked more like a raptor than a bird at that point, but if the dominating aura he held over you was a part of it, you didn't mind.

There had only been a flicker of a flame when the session first started, and to your surprise, Keigo took your tank top in his teeth, grabbing the fabric close by with a hand. It was the sound of your top ripping that made you gasp as his wings suddenly expanded and covered the two of you in a cocoon.

He let go of your shirt with his hand and pulled it out from under you with his teeth. When you made eye contact once again in the darkness, his eyes seemingly glowed. The next few moments were a blur as his mouth explored your body, starting from your throat and trailing down to your hips where your core was hot and aching for contact. He left hickeys in his wake, your skin burning with a fervent fire. He made sure to mark every exposed inch of you, either with little kitten licks, nibbles or kisses.

When his fingers started dragging your shorts down, you raised a leg and stopped him in his actions. "S-shouldn't we go to the bedroom?" You mumbled, stumbling over your words as you fought for breath.

"Why?" He purred, lowering his body over yours and running his hands up your partially exposed body, massaging the base of your wings again. "Nobody can see us in here, baby girl."

"B-but the cat." Your wings quivered and your toes curled unconsciously against your will.

He paused his actions for a moment before chuckling. He gave you a long, simmering kiss before sweeping you into his arms and taking off down the hallway. He moved so fast it was almost like you had teleported. You barely made a moment to register you were in his bedroom when he threw you down on the bed, slamming the door shut hastily. You laid flat on your back and huffed softly, tilting your head slightly to see him crawling over you.

In the heat of the moment you got nervous again and suddenly started giggling. He dropped his seductive gaze for a moment before he chuckled gently, giving you a sensual kiss that left you dizzy, one hand holding gently onto your throat as his other slipped into your shorts.

His hand felt icy cold compared to the heat radiating off your skin, and a sharp gasp escaped your mouth when you felt a finger push your panties to the side and delicately run across your slit. His thumb and forefinger moved to the junction just below your jaw and squeezed gently, causing a hitch in your breath. It wasn't enough to rid you of oxygen, but it caused adrenaline to flow through your veins. He mercilessly played with your outer labia, leaving teasing traces of contact against your core that had your legs shaking.

"K-Keigo." Your voice barely came out as a whisper and he hummed against your chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. "Please..." Your back arched as he flicked your clit.

"Please what?" His voice was low, almost unrecognizable. "I can't read your mind, stardust." He removed his mouth from one bud with a soft pop before he moved to the other.

"Please stop teasing me." You choked out, one hand reaching for the one between your thighs and the other holding his other wrist. "And choke me harder."

His cock ached against his grey pants at your request, and his body shuddered as you elicited a moan as his grip tightened around your throat. The tip of his penis was shifting uncomfortably against the seam, pre-cum leaving a dark mark above the friction. He twisted his right wrist, making your hand let go of his and he plunged a finger into your pussy, curling up into your walls and skimming along your G-spot. His feathers shook individually as you moaned his name, your free hand finding the outline of his member and palming him through his pants.

He was panting now, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead and threatening to drip into his eyes but he didn't care. He tossed his head, sending his damp hair flicking backwards and out of his face and he couldn't help but groan. The juices from your pussy produced an erotic sound that squelched louder the more he increased his speed. He watched in delight as your thighs clamped around his bicep, your wings shivering with the rocking motion from his arm. He took the opportunity to slip two fingers in, and your cry of ecstasy made him swear loudly.

He quickly got a short scream out of you when his thumb rotated your clit vigorously. You subconsciously tightened your grip on his cock and he growled underneath his breath, biting his lip so hard that he could taste blood.

There were stars behind your eyelids and your fingernails dug into his forearm. "K-Keigo I'm.." you couldn't finish your sentence as you bucked your hips against his hand, searching for a deeper touch.

"Cum all over my fingers, baby girl. Let me hear you scream." He quickened his pace, the smile on his face so wide he felt like his head was going to split. He loved the way you looked underneath him, how willingly you submitted to his ministrations and how you found pleasure in every action. He'd been around the block a few times with many women, but none were like you and he never took this much time with them. You were different, you were important, and he took mental photographs that would be burned forever into the back of his mind. He knew he'd never forget the ache in his loins so strong that he felt he was going to burst with barely any contact from you. He'd never gotten off by getting somebody else off before, but when he saw you reach your peak, he felt like he was going to bust a load right there.

You came hard, and Keigo didn't stop fucking you with his fingers, too involved in preparing you for his size to stop. The curl of his fingers against your already sensitive walls had you keening his name, and your legs were shaking violently. Suddenly he let go of your throat and removed his fingers from inside you, leaving you panting and breathless. Your throat was dry and you ran your tongue around your mouth in an attempt to produce some saliva. The coil in your stomach had snapped already, but it was tightening up for more, and you weren't satisfied yet.

When you opened your eyes, Keigo was atop of you, ripping a condom open with his teeth and sliding it over his member, which was larger than you thought. It was at least seven inches and had a delicious girth, and your mouth went dry again. His left arm slid under your lower back, placing a small pillow underneath your hips to raise you slightly. His right arm took a firm grip on your right thigh and he pulled it up over his shoulder, your knee bending to rest your leg over his back. He lined himself up and raised his eyes to meet yours.

The lust-filled gaze had softened to one you couldn't recognize, but it made butterflies go chaotic in your stomach. "Are you ready?"

You nodded softly and grabbed his left hand, pulling it close to your face and kissing his palm, intertwining your fingers with his. "I'm ready." 

He smiled softly at you and leaned down to kiss you once again as he pushed in. He swallowed your moans and returned one of his own. "Holy shit, your pussy feels amazing." He praised.

"Y-you're so big." You replied, your face flushed red. "Pl....please, move."

He nodded feverishly and rolled his hips slowly, provoking erotic noises to come from your mouth. His pace was steady, helping you adjust easily to his size. He reached new places you never knew existed, and each thrust from him made the head of his cock push against a spot that made stars appear in your eyes. He puffed heavily as he moved, both hands moving to your hips as he held them down. His pupils were narrowing to slits again, and when you made eye contact with him, he took that as his cue to do more.

He grit his teeth and pulled his hips back, almost leaving you completely and you whined against the sudden feeling of emptiness. You opened your mouth to ask him to keep going, but not a word escaped when he suddenly started pistoning into you.

You were sure the whole world could hear your cries of ecstasy as he fucked you mercilessly, and you only got louder as he grabbed your other leg and flung that one over his shoulder, too. "Fuck yeah, you take my cock so good." His voice had an animalistic tone to it, and part of you had a hard time believing that Keigo was fully present in that moment. You could've believed that his second senses took over, as there was something primal about him that made the flame in your stomach roar with a craving hunger.

You were spun around and bent over, your fingers finding purchase in the silk pillowcases. He steadied himself on his knees behind you took a handful of your hair, pulling backwards and making you support your upper half. This had to be his favorite position, because from here he could tease your feathers, his mind imagining the different tones of your voice. He could also watch your ass clap back against his pelvis, and Keigo Takami was an ass man at heart. He only gave you a second to breathe before he was hammering into you again, and he was using his free hand to tweak your feathers, drawing sounds out of you that you didn't know you could make. Who would've thought that your wings were so sensitive, and if he liked being this much of a kinky little shit, you could only imagine what his response would be if you pulled on his own feathers.

You didn't have a chance to try before you practically lost your voice. You couldn't warn him of your impending orgasm, but he knew it was coming, and he just went faster. You didn't think you'd be able to sit right with how hard he was slamming into you, but you couldn't complain because the pain just made the pleasure stronger. His bedroom reeked of sex and sweat, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing off of the walls. You were almost to your breaking point when his arms swept under your waist and he turned you around, facing you away from the headboard.

You knew you were facing the mirror when he pulled on your hair again, goosebumps running down your spine. "Look at yourself." He growled in your ear, his hips never stopping. "Watch me fuck the daylights out of you." You listened to his command, not having any energy to put up a fight. When you made eye-contact with your own reflection, you almost lost it then and there, but you managed to stare at Keigo instead.

The way his body moved so smoothly yet so fast against your own, you felt like you were in a requiem dream. You could see the sweat shine off of his body, some dripping off of the top of his nose and onto your lower back. His muscles bulged as he took ahold of your hips and increased his pace even more—you didn't think it was possible.

But when his eyes looked up and met yours in the mirror, the forest fire in your stomach clawed at your insides and you rode out the best orgasm of your life. Keigo groaned as your walls clenched around his member and his hips stuttered. He pulled back once more and slammed into you a final time before he filled the condom with his seed. You watched in the mirror as his feathers shot off and stabbed into the various things around his bedroom, knocking pictures off of the walls and a cacophony of thuds as some of them lodged into the wooden headboard.

Your body collapsed once he let go of your waist, and you panted heavily, waiting for the feeling of numbness to go away in all of your limbs. You unclenched your fingers from the duvet, the joints screaming as you stretched them out of their cramped position.

Keigo was quick to tie off the condom and toss it into the wastebasket before he rolled you over onto your back and peppered your face with soft, gentle kisses. His hands massages your aching muscles, starting with your shoulders and traveling down your arms and torso as he felt the tension leave your body.

You placed a hand on his cheek and pulled his face up to yours to meet his lips in a deep kiss, expressing the passion you held for him.

No words had to be said the rest of the night as the two of you cuddled in the afterglow, a warm feeling settled around the room. You were the first to fall asleep, and he gently moved you from the foot of the bed to where the pillows lay scattered in a nest. He covered you with a blanket and gave you a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"(Y/N)." He whispered, and to his delight you didn't stir. He ran his fingers gently through your hair, and a soft smile crossed his lips. "I would die for you."

Moonlight seeped through the skylight, illuminating your face in a gentle glow.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 2782


	19. 𝘚𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯

_Forgive me if I stumble and fall for I know not how to love too well. I am clumsy and my words do not form as I wish so let me kiss you instead and let my lips paint for you all the pictures that my clumsy heart cannot._

_~ Atticus_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

You awoke suddenly from a deep, dark sleep. It felt like you blinked and you were awake, so you had passed out hard.

After session three...and session four. This man had the audacity to wake you in the dead of the night with a boner and you couldn't tell him no. At least you learned that he was a kinky little chicken when it came to his feathers being touched, and he was into feather play.

When you sat up, you saw Keigo standing in front of the mirror in his boxers with his wings expanded—except it was just bones. All of a sudden, one by one each feather reformed his wings, leaving holes in the walls, headboard, and standing wardrobe. The thing is that he projected each feather each round, so everything in his room except you and the bed had been impaled multiple times with a vermillion feather, and you grimaced when you took in the amount of damage.

Keigo was quick to turn around to you and jump on the bed, pinning you back down and he peppered your face with kisses. "Good." He paused to kiss your lips. "Morning."

You giggled softly and sighed happily after, swinging your arms around his neck. "Good morning." There was a moment of silence before the two of you exchanged a lovely morning kiss, and you had to pull away to breathe. "What time is it?"

He paused to look over at the alarm clock, but it was broken. "I don't know."

Your eyes opened widely and you looked up at him. "Yoshio hasn't had breakfast."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you look so panicked?"

You had enough strength to push him off of you and you ran to his wardrobe, opening it to reveal vintage t-shirts. "Wow. I'm borrowing one."

"Go ahead." Keigo mused, laying on his stomach with his chin propped up with his hand.

You found one that said Hawkward and quickly threw it on, closing the wardrobe and searching the bedroom floor for your shorts, finding them hanging from the bathroom door handle. After putting them on, you opened the door to no cat sitting in front of the door.

"Oh no." You murmured.

Keigo found a clean pair of sweats and followed you down the hallway, a smile on his face as he wondered why you looked so worried. It wasn't until he got to his kitchen that it was destroyed. Everything had been swept off the counter, the curtains for the window had been ripped off of the pole—the pole on the floor and curtains now scraps scattered throughout the house. Somehow the stove was on and he watched you race to turn it off. He had no words, and you didn't say anything as you reached into the fridge and opened a new can of wet food, your face pale as a ghost.

He glanced at the clock and noticed it said 11:37 am.

It sounded like an earthquake shook the penthouse when Yoshio came running from the dark shadows of your bedroom projecting a yowl so deep and loud you swore a god was shouting.

Quickly, Keigo used a feather to entice the Maine Coon's anger away from you and him and it worked. You gave Yoshio a little extra wet food this time as an apology, slightly mad at yourself for sleeping in—but it was so worth it. You settled when the cat followed a vermillion feather to his food bowl and took big bites, a loud purr vibrating as his tail swept the floor side to side.

You sighed and turned to Keigo. "Well, since it's almost noon, what should we make for lunch?"

"How about I cook lunch?"

"That sounds like a bad idea, and you'd just make chicken." Your wings dropped slightly.

"I'm a decent cook." He said. "I can make a mean bowl of ramen."

"I don't know if I believe you." You replied, giggling softly.

Suddenly you were swept back against the kitchen counter with his body caging you in and he had that same carnality in his eyes from earlier, his fingers skimming up your thighs. "I can prove it to you."

You blushed heavily and nodded, and he smirked before he lifted you up on the counter, hands spreading your thighs wide and his thick fingers pulled your shorts to the side.

He dropped to his knees and licked his lips.

You squeaked as his warm tongue lapped gently at your folds, seeing Yoshio have the right idea to piss off before your eyes fluttered shut.

Your fingers threaded through his ashy blond locks, and he groaned against your core when you pulled on the strands. His nose barely nudged your clit and your thighs clamped tight on his head, a muffled moan coming from him again. A few vermillion feathers slipped between his head and your thighs and pushed them away, letting the pro hero get a taste of oxygen once again—though he didn't mind the grip that suffocated him. Stars glittered behind your eyes as he sucked on your clit, his tongue flicking it in the process.

He slipped his middle finger into your core, curling up to hit that button and you keened, your hips rolling against his face unconsciously as the coil in your abdomen tightened. You felt something soft brush against the nape of your neck and you barely opened your eye to see a vermillion feather, another sliding up to the junction below your chin; they met and squeezed, making your heart skip a beat and your mind foggy.

His mouth and his fingers traded place, pinching and rolling your button between his pointer finger and thumb, tongue deep within your folds to have your toes curling. You had enough confidence to snatch a hold on the base of his wing, and he shuddered, his free hand feverishly jerking himself off. You dragged your nails along the muscle to the tip of his wing and you tweaked on the feather.

It only took a few more of his sinful ministrations before you unfolded and he followed shortly after, cupping his hand around the tip of his cock. He placed his member back in his boxers and he rose back to his feet, making a show of sucking his fingers clean and licking his lips. You grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss before you straightened your legs and slipped off of the counter, letting yourself sit on the floor to the side of where the unholiness had taken place.

Keigo hummed a song to himself as he washed his hands with a smile on his face. He wiped his hands off with the hand towel before he perused about the kitchen, gathering the ingredients he needed for ramen.

Once feeling came back into your legs, you rose to your feet and watched him cut up green onions and slice beef over his shoulder. Damn he really did know how to cook.

Soon enough, a bowl of ramen sat hot and steaming in front of you. "Thanks for the meal!" You raised your chopsticks to dig in before you stopped.

"Wait... you only made one bowl. Why?" You looked up at him curiously and he smirked.

"I already ate, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1273


	20. 𝘌𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯

_She never looked nice. She looked like art, and art wasn't supposed to look nice; it was supposed to make you feel something._

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Thankfully you had blow-dried your hair before taking off this morning, the cold wind nipping at your cheeks as you glided above the cityscape. It was barely 9 AM and Aizawa had called you—saying that it was time to start training.

You'd slept in Keigo's bed alone last night, since he had to work. You chewed on your lip in thought. Hopefully he would be home soon. You wished he was able to check his phone while he was playing villain, but doing that could possibly give him away, so you knew better than to text him and ask for an update. Besides, he always came home in one piece.

Your feet touched down in an empty park, this landing much easier than it had been the previous times before. You didn't want to tell Keigo how many scrapes and bruises you'd acquired from practicing your landings when he wasn't around, but practice made perfect. Also your face never got busted up when you did fuck up your landings, s that was better than what could've happened.

You pursed your lips and pulled your phone out of your pocket, checking to see what time it was. Aizawa should be here shortly, and you knew that his trainee would be trailing after him. Deciding to get a head start, you discarded your coat on a park bench and started stretching, making sure to warm-up every muscle. You hadn't trained in about three years, so you knew that you'd be sore after this. It was comical to think that you were going to be sparring against a fifteen year old, but it didn't surprise you.

In the middle of your stretching, you had your arms straight above your head and you were going to do some toe-grabs before you recognized an outline walking in your direction. It was obviously Aizawa, since he had his signature yellow sleeping bag tucked under his arm. He looked as exhausted as always, eyes heavy with dark bags underneath. He didn't even give you an introduction to the boy standing behind him before he was stepping in his sleeping bag.

The kid behind him had purple hair that stood straight up, and dark baggy eyes. His hands were tucked into his pockets and he had a bored expression on his face, mixed with frustration when he took in all of you. "This is fucking ridiculous."

"What is?" You questioned him, resting your hands on your hips as you heard Aizawa sigh heavily.

"I'm supposed to fight against you?" He opened his mouth to speak, though you weren't sure if it was going to be a compliment.

Thankfully he didn't get the chance to continue when Aizawa spoke up. "Shinsou, this is (L/N). She's a previous student of mine."

"Oh great." Shinsou groaned. "So I'm going to get my ass beat, what's the point of this training?"

"Listen here you rejected eggplant, I know nothing about you or your quirk, and it's the same when it comes to your knowledge about me. I also haven't used my quirk to it's full capabilities in a long time, so cut yourself some slack." You retorted, already getting tired of his attitude.

"Oh big deal," He mocked you. "You have a pair of wings, I don't."

"So flying is what you think I'm going to kick your ass with? Bold guess." You chided back, not falling for his antagonizing.

"But is it the only thing you can do?" He asked, squatting down.

"Well, I—" all of a sudden you couldn't speak anymore, and your whole body went numb. You made eye contact with the little fucker—and he was smirking. Aizawa had already slipped his sleeping bag all the way up and was asleep, so there was no way he was helping you out of this.

_What the fuck is this?! Did he just...brainwash me?_

"Why don't you fly on home, blue bird?" Shinso directed, and without your consent your wings opened.

_Stop! Don't go home!_

He chuckled. "Can't you go any faster?"

Without a second thought, though your mind was screaming at yourself to stop, you pumped your wings and started flying home.

As your figure started flying away, Shinsou rose to his feet and sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "What a waste of my time." He threw a glare at his mentor. "This was supposed to be training?" To his surprise, Aizawa didn't stir. 

"First Quarter!"

Shinsou felt a pair of boots slam into his back and he was immobilized on the ground, laying on his stomach. He was stunned, what had happened? He swore you had to have been halfway back to the penthouse when his quirk wore off?

In reality, you'd barely gotten across the river before you saw a pair of vermillion wings that snapped you out of your mental state. It was seeing Keigo come flying from upriver with an exhausted look on his face, and your heart melted. All you wanted to do was take him home and spoil him, but you knew that you had to go back to training. His brown eyes shifted slightly to see you looking very out of place and confused, so he tilted his wings slightly to angle himself towards you.

"What are you doing out here, stardust? Shouldn't you be training?" He met you with a gentle kiss and his hands took hold of your own.

"I'm supposed to be." You giggled. "But Aizawa's trainee has a brainwashing quirk. He asked me a question and when I answered, he took over and told me to fly home!" Your wings bristled in frustration. "I can't believe I fell for it."

He had a wide grin on his face before he swept you in for another kiss. "You got this baby, get back there and kick that kid's ass."

You nodded with determination and floated backwards. "Right, I'll see you when I get home." You turned slightly and prepared to take off back to the park. "I love you!"

Your face flushed red. Did you actually say that? When you looked over your shoulder to see his reaction, he was already gone and your heart sank slightly. Did he not hear you? Your heart was beating a million miles an hour when you brushed it off and it soon turned back into anger when you noticed Shinsou scrolling through his phone.

"First Quarter!" You planted your feet against his back on your landing and squashed him onto the ground. With a short chuckle, you stepped off his back and walked over to the yellow sleeping bag laying on the park bench. You smacked what you assumed to be Aizawa's shoulder a few times. "Why didn't you tell me he had a brainwashing quirk? That would've been very helpful!"

"Are you going to know every quirk you come up against?" Aizawa growled from the sleeping bag.

"Of course not, but still."

"Just shut up and keep sparring." He sighed, rolling over to face away from you.

"Why can't I move?!" Shinsou shouted from behind you, laying on the ground vibrating in anger.

You turned and crouched down above him, grabbing him by his hair and making him look up at you. You met his pissed gaze with a sweet smile.

"Don't turn your back on a Phoenix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1249


	21. 𝘕𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯

_He held me in his arms so close I could hear his steady heartbeat. "I love you." He said. And in that whisper, I heard the roar of a thousand promises._

_~ Ariana_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

***Two Weeks Later***

Your body unceremoniously hit the ground with a thud when you fell through the skylight. You were so exhausted from training that your wings had given out on you thankfully right above the window so you didn't fall from however many stories high and end up a pancake on the concrete. You had barely managed to activate your telekinesis to slow your fall before you touched the ground, thankfully lessening the impact.

"Damn baby, are you okay?" Keigo fluttered from the kitchen and crouched over you, taking your hands and helping you sit up.

"Training was exhausting." You moaned, leaning your back against his chest.

He happily sat there on the floor with you and wrapped his arms around you, kissing your tangled hair and the back of your neck. "Eventually it won't be so bad."

You sighed heavily and closed your eyes, enjoying the affection after your rough day. "Yeah, I know. But everything hurts."

"Why don't I run you a bubble bath?" Keigo asked, resting his head on your shoulder and peppering your cheek with soft kisses.

"That sounds like heaven, actually." Your heart swelled at his touching suggestion and you couldn't help but smile.

"Also, I have a surprise for you." He grinned and stood up, soon helping you to your own feet.

"A surprise? What is it?" You inquired as he lead you down the hall. He barely gave you a second to kick your boots off before he was pulling you into his bedroom. You took a moment to examine his room, the sight still mesmerizing each time you walked in.

That's when you found Yoshio laying in loaf-mode on the bed, his face flat against the duvet. You giggled, and the Maine Coon lifted his head and meowed at you, rising to his feet with his tail arched high over his back. You greeted his back with pets and his chin with scratches when you rushed over to him.

Keigo slunk his way over to his standing wardrobe and pressed his back against it, wings out in a dramatic effect. You saw him move out of the corner of your eye so you stood to face him with a giggle, leaving one hand down to keep petting Yoshio.

"I know that you're getting close to the test for your provisional license, baby girl. It's next week, right?" You nodded and he smiled. "I figured that you'd want to do it in something that makes you stand out," he paused for more dramatic effect and you felt your heartbeat start to speed up. "I also know a few people." He held out his hand, and without hesitation you walked forward to take it. He stepped away from the wardrobe and smiled. "Open it."

You bit your bottom lip and grabbed the handle with your free hand, and when you saw what was inside that hand came to cover your mouth.

You didn't know what to say, and your mouth was agape in shock.

"You love it, right?" He asked, his brown eyes resembling those of a baby birds.

You turned and jumped on him, clinging to him tightly. "Of course I love it, thank you so much!" You peppered his face with kisses and sighed happily. What a man he was, to spoil you like this.

He chuckled under your affection and soon set you down on your feet. "Why don't you try it on? I'm gonna get the bath ready."

You nodded and hugged yourself once he whisked away into the bathroom. You tried it on, and the chest piece fit perfectly, as well as the pants. The earpieces were comfortable and the tail was easy to put on and understand, once you figured out that it was just an extra addition for balance—which you assumed was for in-air fights. The only downfall was that the boots were a little big, but if you wore a pair of thick socks, they would fit almost perfectly with a little toe room.

You looked in the mirror and smiled, expanding your wings and reaching up to push the button on the right earpiece, and a heart-shaped visor exited it and connected securely with the left earpiece. You reached up to feel how thick the visor was. From what you could tell, it was made out of the same material as his own. A happy hum escaped your lips and your fingers started opening the small pockets on the utility belts, you could tell that the stuff inside was primarily medicine until you reached a certain pocket that was full of small, sharp objects; you knew immediately that they were supposed to be used as throwables with your telekinesis. The final part of your hero costume wasfive talon pieces for your dominant hand. They were easily removable and you assumed that these could be used for heavy lifting.

You heard music start coming from the bathroom and you giggled. Keigo was trying to get something out of you, and you knew you'd be happy to oblige. So you quickly stripped out of the costume and hung it back up in the wardrobe, running your hand over the chest piece with a small smile before you glided to the bathroom door.

Your bare feet touched the cold tile and you looked up to see Keigo with his back to you, pulling his shirt off over his head. A small smile crossed your lips and you stepped up behind him, wrapping your arms around his torso and leaning your head against his lean back, a few of his vermillion feathers delicately tickling your nose. He relaxed at your touch and leaned back into you, chuckling slightly when you huffed are him.

He quickly turned around and had his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him with a gentle tug. He tilted over you slightly before he met your lips with his own, his kiss slow and passionate—leaving a burning desire in your stomach.

"Now let's take that bath, shall we?" The look on his face was the same as every other time, and you melted into his touch.

"I love you." The words slipped out unintentionally, sneaking right past your tongue and spilling out onto the floor. A heavy shadow fell over your back and you visibly paled.

It was silent for a moment before you heard him chuckle and he swept you into his arms, slowly making his way towards the large bath tub. "I love you too, stardust."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1129


	22. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺

_She's not for everyone and she knows it. People find her different and strange. She dances in the rain, she laughs when she cries and loves through her pain. People fear the unknown and they never knew a girl like her._

_~ M.S. Pastore_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Twilight was falling over the horizon, leaving the city to glow in the artificial lights drifting from open windows. The cityscape at night was always a picturesque moment and took your breath away each time, you'd never get tired of seeing it. You were wearing your hero costume for the first time out in public, and the short winter jacket didn't do much to protect you from the cold.

"Watch where you're going!" An annoyed voice shouted from below you, and you flapped your wings before you dropped your head.

Shinso Hitoshi was very annoyed at the fact that you were carrying him, the talon pieces of your costume digging into the back of his clothes. If he gave you the opportunity, you'd willingly let go of him. You were thinking about doing it, especially as you recalled Aizawa's words.

"The two of you need to work together instead of against each other. You've been sparring and practicing for a month now, and it's time to put the skills you've learned into an actual scenario." Aizawa said, sucking on his juice box. "Also, Shinso, you have no trust in (Y/N), and you already know that she's your immediate escape route if anything goes wrong, so why do you keep on antagonizing her?"

The teenager didn't have any words. How was he supposed to explain that he felt completely outmatched by you? Your quirk was much stronger than his, as he could only brainwash people. You, on the other hand had the ability to fly, use telekinesis, and you could script a few types of glyphs that had different effects. He hadn't seen any of your large glyphs, as you'd been practicing with Aizawa in private as to not risk Shinsou's safety.

"I guess I'm just hoping that she'll snap one of these days." He shrugged, lying between his teeth to his mentor.

He heard you laugh from next to him. "It's like you forget who I live with." You sniffled and wiped a fake tear from your eye, and he scowled.

That was another reason he always tried to get a rise out of you. Anything he said to hurt your feelings or pride you brushed off without a second thought, and you always returned it with a smile. You didn't take him seriously, he thought, which made anger bubble in his stomach. The downfall was that his lack of maturity towards your obvious strengths that he didn't have was going to get him in more trouble than he wanted.

He didn't take Aizawa's words to heart, though they floated through his head as you and him glided across the night sky. Soon enough, the two of you came upon your destination and you set him down gently on the rooftop before making your own soft landing.

"So let's go over the plan." You suggested, crouching down and resting your elbows on the ledge of the roof.

He grumbled under his breath before he crouched down next to you, propping an arm up on his elbow and resting his chin on his palm. He checked his watch on his left wrist. "It's 19:56. Our target is supposed to leave the building at 20:00, we made it here just in time."

The mission the two of you were sent on wasn't one that would endanger either of you. It was a simple plan that involved following a target to find his whereabouts. He was a minuscule criminal known for petty thefts and robberies in the dead of night, but there was a chance he was connected to to the Yakuza and this was an opportunity to hopefully uncover one of their bases.

"Now remember we have to be stealthy. If we fuck this up in any way, we'll be exposed and Aizawa won't get the information he needs. So I'm thinking that you can follow on the rooftops and power lines like Aizawa. I'll fly above you and keep an eye on anything suspicious. If anything serious happens, I have instructions to get you out of here ASAP." You relayed your plan, hoping that Shinsou would understand the importance of you getting him out of the situation. Compared to you, he was still a child and during this time Aizawa was legally responsible for him. Not to mention that this was an undercover operation and that it was technically illegal. Neither you or Shinsou had your provisional license, but thankfully the police were lenient and agreed to the Pro-Heros recommendation to let the two of you assist.

Though Shinsou was frustrated and held himself in higher regards than he did you, he understood the legitimacy of the task, and he knew you'd be the only thing that kept him from dying if anything went wrong. He commonly forgot that you were older than him and that you had been one of Aizawa's top students when he first started teaching, so you had much more experience with hero work than him, albeit you were a bit rusty. Over the past month he'd watched you turn into a girl with trauma that had recessed your quirk into a powerful woman who didn't have a second thought when it came to jumping into battle to save lives. He admired you for your tenacity, as he'd watch time and time again as Aizawa would lay you flat on your back, your skin littered with bruises and scratches from your matches with your mentor. But the next day, you'd show up with a bandaged cheek and the same fire in your eyes as last time. He noticed that the flame never withered during training, and that you were always jumping back up to your feet to start on the next round.

He wondered what kept that ember ignited, though he had never asked. Before he had met you, Aizawa had given him a basic rundown of your predicament, and Shinsou was warned to not push the topic further with you. He took that to heart, at least since he had enough common sense to understand that traumatic histories were never to be trifled with.

His train of thought was rocked off the tracks when he felt you tap his shoulder, and he turned his tired eyes to the door of the building across the street. There he was, the target. The man ended the phone call he was on and ashed his cigarette, his head turning slightly to check for people in his vicinity. When he saw nobody, he began whistling and turned right, trudging across the street before he slipped into an alleyway.

"Let's go, Shinsou." You said, rising to your feet. He nodded and did the same, holding his hands up in the air as he stepped onto the ledge. You pushed yourself off of the roof with a pump of your wings, grabbing his hands and drifting slightly over the power lines. You hovered midair above him as he settled his feet down on the thin wires, using your hands to calibrate his sense of balance before he nodded and crouched down.

A month ago, Shinsou wouldn't have been able to dart across power lines like Aizawa but he had been training across the cityscape, commonly having you there to keep him from splatting against the asphalt.

You slipped your fingers from his and nodded, staying in your position until the young hero had gotten a few meters ahead of you. You pushed yourself higher and tapped the button on the right earpiece, the visor clicking once it met the other earpiece.

The target slipped into another alleyway and Shinsou stopped, his capture weapon hanging stiffly from his neck. With no power lines to follow into the alley, he had no idea where the target went until you flew above and signaled which street he had stepped onto next. He nodded to your signal and turned around carefully before he pursued the criminal. You drifted above, your eyes scanning the streets in front of the criminal, behind Shinsou, and sweeping each side of the street for any suspicious characters. So far it was clear as nobody had the audacity to walk around at this time of night, at least in this part of town.

Ideally, the mission went off without a hitch and you met up with Shinsou on the roof across from the building the target had disappeared into. You gave him a quick high-five and grinned. "That was awesome, you looked almost like Aizawa on the power lines." The pro-hero could move much faster than his student on the wires, but Shinsou had done a fantastic job keeping up with the criminal for his level of training.

For the first time, you saw a faint smile on his face. If the two of you weren't waiting in the quiet for Aizawa to meet you at the current location, you probably would've squealed. How could this little angsty boy suddenly look so cute?

"Are you worried about the provisional exam?" Shinsou asked out of the blue and you tilted your head slightly.

"Well, I haven't done the exam in quite a few years, so I'll admit that I'm a little nervous. I'm sure they've changed the exam and made it harder than what I remember since new quirks are developing each day." You recalled, rolling on the balls of your feet. "But thankfully we'll be doing it together, so we can rely on each other. And from what's happened tonight, I feel like we're almost unstoppable." You were pumped, thinking about how excited Keigo would be when you showed up with your license after the exam.

"I don't think I'll pass." Shinsou chuckled, as if the thought was funny. He was surprised when you appeared in front of him and pushed him backwards.

"You can't allow yourself to think like that. Look at how far you've come, turnip-head. I met you a month ago and I watched you turn from a little asshole who could brainwash people into somebody who deserves to be a hero, so don't tell me that bullshit. You're a strong young man and I've never seen you give up on something so easily, so you need to take this seriously. Because if you don't, that's where you'll fail Shinsou."

He hadn't expected your rant to hit him right in the heart and he stumbled backwards slightly. Why was he letting himself think this way, especially after what you and him just pulled off. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Aizawa landing on the rooftop with a heavy sigh. Both you and Shinsou turned to the Pro-Hero who yawned.

"Let's go over what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1831


	23. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘖𝘯𝘦

_Our passion ignites us. Rapture spawns the inferno in which we perish, entwined. From smoldering coals we are formed, from our ashes, we rise. Discovered in the aftermath, our memory, our birth scars; third degree madness. Identical imperfections. Forever branded._

_~ Lennon Hodson_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

The day for you to get your provisional license came and went, and you got it. You sat up the next morning and looked over at your boyfriend sleeping soundly, a slight snore coming from him as he inhaled.

You really hadn't expected Keigo to be the one you were fighting against for your provisional license. You were pretty sure that the pro-hero had suddenly showed up wherever Aizawa was one day and harassed him into saying yes. What most likely happened was Aizawa just wanted the flying chicken to shut the fuck up and leave him alone, so he agreed.

So when you and Shinsou had stepped into the arena, you weren't prepared for vermillion feathers to come flying at you individually.

"Say hello to our willing volunteer, Hawks." Aizawa said from behind you, his voice dripping with annoyance and sarcasm.

"Hey, stardust!" Keigo called as he flew above you and Shinsou.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" You shouted back at him, unable to hold back the smile on your face. Shinsou looked at you with an exhausted expression and rolled his eyes so hard they almost went into the back of his head.

He didn't answer, instead shooting more vermillion feathers at you which you dodged easily, Shinsou doing the same.

"This feels more like a test for you and not me." The purple-haired teen grumbled underneath his breath. Over the past few days he had put in a request for a support item, and he got it within 24 hours. It was a mask that resembled a voice box, the design not surprising for such an emo kid. There was a small crank on the left which allowed Shinsou to adjust the voice box as needed, and he sighed as he rose the mask from his neck and covered his mouth with it, narrowly avoiding more feathers.

Eventually Keigo was perched on a rock across the arena, letting his feathers float around him like a protective tornado.

"Alright, Shinsou." You cracked your neck. "I have a plan." He took a few steps towards you and listened eagerly as you explained. He understood that you had much more knowledge of Hawks' strengths and weaknesses, and you knew his quirk better than him. After you finished, he nodded and pivoted on his heels, finding something to take cover behind.

Thankfully the kid had learned that he was not a hero that was up close with hand to hand combat, though he knew he could if he found himself in that predicament. If anything, he was a support hero much like Aizawa, commonly used for backup in case things went awry. His mind processed the plan as you took off into the air towards Keigo.

Your boyfriend hadn't expected you to come charging so valiantly and it had caught him off guard. He barely managed to process and predict your moves until he saw your support item tail steady in the air behind you. Keigo knew your quirk through your own explanations as you remembered more and more during your training, but he hadn't expected you to sweep up above him and plummet like a meteor with your feet aimed at his head.

He narrowly dodged your kick, using a leg sweep to knock you off of your feet as soon as you landed, but he missed because you took right off into the air again. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at you only to see that you were gone. Quickly his mind had connected the dots when he realized that your first attack had been a fake-out. You knew he was going to dodge and attempt the leg sweep, so you had used a majority of the ricochet of your landing to shoot you back up into the air. Of course, he thought to himself, she wouldn't tell me all of her secret moves. He grinned to himself, stepping off the ledge he was standing on and letting his wings glide him down to the ground.

You were across the arena, weaving in between obstacles to find Shinsou scaling a wall. He saw you coming out of the corner of his eye and pushed off the wall, flinging himself into the air. You caught his hands with your own and dipped down before slamming your feet into the ground and throwing Shinsou sky high. If only you could read the students thoughts. He would've never agreed to this plan if it hadn't been for your relationship with Hawks, but he never really had the chance to be thrown in the air, so why not start now? He knew you would catch him anyways.

As Shinsou's body cleared the building you had tossed him over, he got a clear view of the Pro Hero looking around, trying to figure out your next move. Just before Shinsou fell back behind the cover of the building, he used his mask, and your own voice exited the speakers. "Keigo!" It was a panicked scream.

As soon as Keigo heard your cry for help, his feathers automatically opened as his mind assumed the worst. Immediately he located the direction the sound was coming from and zoomed over there, expecting to see you crushed underneath something or stuck somewhere, but you were nowhere to be seen.

He heard your cry again, from the other side of the arena and his mind went into haywire. His brain forgot immediately that this was a test, as he thought you were in danger. Hawks mate for life, and his instincts took over when he heard your scared shouts. He was practically seeing red as you and Shinsou sent him on a wild goose chase all the way around the arena, and he was getting angry.

He was breathing hard, hovering in the air as he scanned the destroyed arena. It had originally been seamless without any damage, but little did he know that you were altering the layout to incite his protective instincts over you. The more you made it look like a villain attacked, the less control he had as he searched for you. His mind erased the fact that Shinsou was your teammate so he was surprised to see the student nonchalantly walking around with his hands stuffed in his P.E. uniform, kicking rocks as he whistled. Without any reasonable thoughts, Keigo dive bombed the purple-haired teen with an intent to kill.

The two made eye contact, Keigo's arms outstretched to grab the student. Shinsou smirked and the pro-hero faltered slightly. Why wasn't he scared?

"First Quarter!"

Before he could dodge your attack from above, he felt your talon pieces grab him by the base of the wings and your iron soles slammed down against his back. It forced him into a scorpion position and he was smashed against the ground, you crouched on top of him.

"Sorry baby." You cooed in his ear. "You shouldn't have bothered my mentor for this."

You stepped off of his back, leaving him laying there on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. You had brushed the dirt off of your pants with a happy smile on your face, running to Shinsou and pulling him into a tight hug. "We did it!"

The teenager lost his breath in your death grip and he felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He tapped you gently on the left shoulder and you pulled back, remembering that he wasn't one for much physical contact with another human being. "I honestly didn't think that plan would work." He hummed, pulling the mask off of his face and letting it rest against his collarbones.

"Fun fact: Hawks mate for life, and when their mate is in danger, it's like they lose control of themselves." You rolled on the balls of your feet, ignoring the ashy blond who was slowly regaining feeling in his arms.

"Congratulations!" Keigo called, his face pressed into the ground. "I really shouldn't have underestimated you, stardust." He really didn't think that you knew of a way to immobilize him, but it turned out that your plan was flawless. You turned to face your boyfriend, grabbing his shoulders and rolling him over onto his back so he could look up at you. The look of adoration in his eyes made your heart skip a beat and you wanted to smooch his face. "You really showed me what was what, huh?" He laughed before his face dropped. "How long am I going to be like this?"

You shrugged and kissed your pointer and middle finger, pressing it against his lips as an indirect kiss. "Probably fifteen to thirty minutes."

He laughed again. "Awesome! Just stay right where you are, I have a perfect view." You giggled and crouched down, ready to plant a kiss on his face but you heard Shinsou gag from behind you.

You turned your head to tease the boy, but you saw Aizawa sluggishly crawling over on the ground in his sleeping bag. "Congratulations." He muttered, his tired eyes switching between you and Shinsou. "Once Hawks is mobile again, I'll go have your licenses printed." He fell asleep as soon as he finished talking.

It was idle chitchat between you, Shinsou, and Keigo as you waited for First Quarter to wear off. Eventually he regained feeling throughout his whole body and was able to stand up after about thirty-two minutes. Aizawa heard the commotion and sighed loudly, not wanting to end his nap so soon.

As the four of you walked out of the arena, you held Keigo's hand in yours and swung your arms together, your head resting on his shoulder with a content smile.

"How about I take you out tonight, huh? As a celebration?" Keigo suggested and you looked up at him before leaning in for a kiss.

"That sounds wonderful. Our place?"

"Yeah, our place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1699


	24. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘛𝘸𝘰

_You never knew the stars had a flavor until you first kissed him. It turns out they taste like ambition and ancient fire, desperation and self-destruction, determination and dark matter and the mind-numbing fear of being left alone again._

_(he's not alone anymore)_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Keigo's large shower was always amazing to bathe in, and he never ran out of hot water unlike the shower in your own personal bedroom. It was nice to be able to shower with somebody else in the morning, and there was a new section of your routine whenever Keigo decided to join you.

It always started with him sneaking up behind you, running his hands up your naked body from your thighs to your shoulders then down your back and massaging the base of your wings and back. In return you'd wash his hair for him, running your fingernails across his scalp and earning a satisfied groan from him each time. It was lots of soft touches and taking care of each other, all until Keigo got that gleam in his eyes.

Wordlessly his fingers found purchase in your hair and he pulled your head back and leaned into your exposed neck. His kisses started lightly underneath your jaw and he made a path down to your collarbones, leaving bruising hickeys and love bites in his wake. Your hands slid across his wet back, reaching for the sensitive feathers closer to the base of his wings and tugged. His body ran cold with goosebumps and you felt him get harder as he pressed against your thigh. Soon enough he was rutting into you, his teeth sinking into your skin as he growled.

You let go of his wings and grabbed him by his hair, pulling his lips to yours in a hungry frenzy. His teeth clashed against yours and he shoved you back against the wall of the shower, the cold tiles making you shiver. He grabbed you by the thighs and lifted you up. His lips met yours again as he sunk you down onto his cock, gasping against his lips with whispers of praise against your bruised lips.

He steadied you on the wall and his nails dug into your legs to make sure he wouldn't drop you. He bit your bottom lip gently before he pulled almost completely out of you. You whined at the feeling of emptiness and dipped your head to his neck. When he pushed in again, you bit his muscle and he hissed in response. His wings extended to help balance himself and he rutted his hips against yours. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed off the bathroom walls, the hot water and body heat making the mirrors fog.

Your cries of pleasure were music to Keigo's ears and he just wanted to hear more and more. It was like he found his favorite song and wanted to listen to it on repeat, the only song he didn't think he could ever get sick of. He balanced your body in one hand, using his own to keep you pressed up against the shower wall. His free hand flicked at your clit and you keened his name. A smirk crossed his face and he abused the bundle of nerves, his pace never wavering as he pushed you over the edge.

"Fuck me until you cum." You panted, nipping on his lower lip as your nails left crescent moons embedded into the skin on his back.

He chuckled and a rush of heat seared your body. "I planned on it." He pulled you off the wall, his arms holding you up as he turned you around. Immediately your hands reached out to grab the shelving in the wall to support yourself. You took a breath to prepare because you just knew he was going to pound you until stars were burned into the back of your eyelids.

You couldn't hold back any sounds as he fucked you mercilessly, praise slipping from his lips as he watched your ass clap back against his hips. "You take my cock so well baby girl." He purred and bent over above you, his teeth sinking into the base of your wing gently. "Who do you belong to?"

"You!" You cried, tears brimming at your eyes. Euphoria licked at your spine, running from your toes to your fingertips as your legs shook.

"What's my name?" He growled, straightening up and slowing his pace.

You whined and unconsciously rutted your hips against his. His palm struck your ass cheek as punishment for not answering him and you yelped, rolling your bottom lip between your teeth. "Keigo."

"Louder." He demanded, increasing his pace again.

"Keigo!"

"The neighbors can't hear you." He was reaching his peak, but he wouldn't finish until you did what he asked.

"Keigo!" At your last cry, he pumped his hips twice before he pulled out and came across your back with a guttural moan.

Just the sound of him orgasming made you ready to go another round, but your legs almost gave out on you and he pulled you up to your feet. When you turned around his eyes were full of adoration and relief.

You knew that him running in and out of the Meta Liberation Army was exhausting, though he didn't know that. He was stuck in his own head of not being able to talk to anybody about it, and having sex was one of his only reliefs in life. Coming home to you everyday or night was a blessing in his life, as he never realized how alone he was until you moved in. Not to mention that he had such a strong bond with Yoshio that the pro-hero couldn't see himself living without a cat.

His hand came up to rest on your neck and his thumb brushed over your cheek. "I love you so much stardust."

You leaned your head into his hand and your own came to hold his other, kissing his knuckles. "I love you too, Keigo."

He gave you the softest kiss before he rested his forehead against yours. You sighed softly in content with a gentle smile on your face. Your mind wandered to the fact that you still had to wash out your conditioner and finish your morning routine, but Keigo's voice caught you off guard.

"Marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1062


	25. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦

_A bird sitting on a tree is never afraid of the branch breaking, because it's trust is not in the branch, but in it's own wings._

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

The silver promise ring on your left hand was a constant reminder of what you signed up for.

Mentally you shut down for a few hours to process the thought after Keigo asked you to marry him. Thankfully, he was in no hurry to receive your answer and was willing to listen to what you had to say instead of getting upset.

You put it simply for him: it was too soon. There was also so much going on between the two of your personal lives that there was no room to prepare for a wedding. You were officially a pro-hero, already scaling the ranks since you've been seen with both Eraserhead and Hawks himself while out an about. You'd made some appearances when it came to other hero's who needed an extra hand with something, but that was usually on patrol and nobody recognized you, so that was always fun.

Keigo wasn't upset at all when you told him that you weren't ready yet. He understood that he had jumped the gun a little bit, but he was willing to wait. He asked if he could get you a promise ring instead, and you agreed. You already knew that you'd be spending the rest of your life with him, no questions asked. So, a promise ring was a good start.

That was two weeks ago, and you hadn't seen Keigo since then. You were beyond frustrated with him, as he hadn't even sent you a message to let you know that he was still alive. Not to mention that you had go to and pick up Momo by yourself and introduce her to Yoshio.

Out of pettiness, you'd started sleeping in your own bed again. Every time you'd walk into his room, you would just get even madder at him. There was a nagging feeling in your chest that made you anxious for his return, or his lack of one. If the Liberation figured out that he was in there to spy, they'd kill him without a second thought and nobody would know about it. He'd be the next Best Jeanist: "whereabouts unknown".

When you brought Momo home you started her off in Keigo's room. Once she was comfortable there you had set up a mesh door so that her and Yoshio could meet and visit with something in between them. Yoshio wanted to get in Keigo's room and play with her so bad that he started howling and scratching at the mesh door, so you booted him down the hallway and closed the actual bedroom door.

On day four was when Momo and Yoshio were able to interact with each other. Momo was very brave and even tried attacking Yoshio to signify her dominance but it obviously didn't work. He was gentle with his corrections as he understood that she was still a baby, and after a few hours of the two of them playing Momo decided that he was a good napping spot. The whole time she slept, the Maine Coon groomed her almost obsessively until she woke up and yelled at him. Since then they've been inseparable, wherever one went the other would follow and vice versa.

Momo had bonded with you almost instantly though she was a little timid at first. You spent a lot of time in Keigo's room just minding your own business as she explored, and on day two she was approaching you willingly.

It was officially the tenth day that Momo was home that Keigo made an appearance again. He didn't get home until about 02:30 AM, and he was greeted with an empty living room.

The pro-Hero assumed that you were in bed and quietly took his boots off, hoping not to make any noise and wake you up. His ears picked up the sound of your talons coming immediately yet he wasn't fast enough to dodge them. The individual talons pierced his jacket and pinned him to the wall with a loud slam, effectively knocking the wind out of him. His vision was hazy while he focused on you, trying to regain his breathing when you finally came into focus.

You stood in front of him with your arms crossed over your chest, in his Hawkward shirt and your pajama shorts with a scowl on your face. "Where have you been?" He opened his mouth to speak but you raised your hand. "Don't answer that, I have an idea of where you were, but it still doesn't mean you're off the hook."

Keigo's feathers twitched unconsciously and he felt chills going down his spine. He knew he should've at least snuck away for a few hours to send you a text but he didn't find any openings to do so. Not to mention that he had finally come to the decision that he needed to tell you about what was actually happening.

"Stay here." You pivoted on your heels and walked away, shoulders tense and hands clenched into fists. It wasn't like he could move anyways, so he rested his head back against the wall a dull headache roaring at the contact. Soon enough you returned with a small book in hand and he visibly paled when he caught the first word of the title.

"Fuck."

Your eyebrows furrowed at his curse and you sighed heavily, resting the spine of the book in the palm of your left hand and holding onto it with your fingers as you opened it up. "Let's see here..."

Not humorously, Keigo imagined you lecturing a class in the way you stood and read off to him the notes he had highlighted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know you gave it to somebody. Who?"

"I gave it to Endeavour and the U.A. kids he's training." His voice started off strong, but the last part of his sentence faded out as he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I didn't tell you because I was scared."

"Scared?" You almost didn't believe him, he never presented himself as somebody that was scared but you decided not to question it. You didn't know what he was experiencing when he was spying on the Liberation Army so you had no say in the matter. If anything, you wanted clarification and you signaled that with the motion of your hand.

"Because..." he began mumbling and you felt yourself growing frustrated.

"I can't hear you, Keigo. Speak up." You didn't intend to say his name with so much malice, but it slipped out and your heart dropped when he flinched.

"Because Dabi's intentionally going after you."

You didn't say anything, instead taking a moment to yourself to process what the fuck he just said. Your mind was a raging ocean of emotions, yet the tsunami that flooded your senses was nothing. Just pure numbness. Keigo didn't like how scarily calm your voice had become and he felt himself slipping into a cold sweat.

"You can't hide things like this from me, Keigo, especially if my life is in danger." You closed the notebook in your hand and dropped it on the floor in front of his feet.

Suddenly Keigo was on the floor and he stumbled to regain his balance so he didn't fall over. Immediately he went to comfort you, but you smacked his hands away and pushed him roughly.

His eyes met your own and his heart shattered when he saw the tears streaming down your face.

"Fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1272


	26. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘍𝘰𝘶𝘳

_And the rest is rust and stardust._

_~ Vladimir Nabokov_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

You didn't sleep at all that night; memories haunted your brain like a poltergeist. Unconsciously you found yourself rocking in the corner of your bedroom with your knees to your chest, tears streaming down your face as you choked back sobs. How could he do this to you?

He knew what Dabi did to you and your mother, so why? What was the point? Did he think you weren't going to figure it out eventually?

A sob erupted from your throat and you clapped a hand over your mouth to make yourself quieter. Your cats heard you, of course and Yoshio was the first one to rush over, Momo hot on his heels.

They'd been laying on the bed curled up together when you first bustled into your bedroom but they didn't move when you crawled to the corner to cry.

Why the corner? It's always best to have a breakdown in them and it made you feel safer. Needles to say it was also the furthest point in your room from Keigo. You assumed he hadn't left the living room since you didn't hear him, or maybe he had gone to his room and you were too much of an emotional wreck to hear him.

At the thought of being a wall apart, perhaps him on the other side made you recoil and you shuffled to the opposite corner, wiping the tears from your eyes as Yoshio meowed at you.

When the Maine Coon forced himself into your lap and began purring loudly, you just cried harder. He was always so on spot with your emotions and he was the greatest thing to ever happen to you. The cat could read you like a book and he could figure out what you were feeling before you recognized it. You began petting him and his soft fur slowly soothed you. You extended your legs to give Yoshio more room on your lap when you felt sandpaper on your free hand.

Momo was licking your fingers with all of her might, a soft purr rumbling from her tiny body. It was as if she was copying Yoshio in his ways to comfort you, and god damn did she do a good job. When your skin began to feel raw, you scooped her with your free hand and set her on your chest. She mewed in your face and began licking your nose, pulling back and making a weird face when she tasted your tears. Her front paws began to knead into your chest and the feeling was relaxing. Her tiny claws didn't make it through the shirt you were wearing, but there was a few tiny pricks here and there which helped you feel less numb.

Eventually you stopped crying and Yoshio began grooming Momo who cried in protest and swiped at him. She tucked her legs under her body and settled in loaf-mode on your bosom. You didn't want to get up, she was too cute and had just gotten comfy.

Your phone vibrated under your thigh and you used your free hand to grab it, leaving the other on Yoshio as the cat settled down as well.

_**3:54 AM** _

**ScreamDad:**

_My spidey senses are tingling. What's wrong?_

How did Present Mic have the audacity to text you at such an ungodly hour of the morning? You didn't question it, you needed this distraction.

_**3:55 AM** _

**(Y/N)**

_How'd you know? Are you stalking me?_

_Jk. I'd rather not talk about it over the phone._

_Are you with Aizawa?_

You sent him three individual texts instead of one and he began typing his response, signified by the dots on the bottom of the screen in the messenger bubble.

**_3:55 AM_ **

**ScreamDad:**

_How DARE you!!_

_That bad, huh?_

_Yes, we're at Signa's Grove._

He sent three individual texts of his own and you giggled. Signa's Grove, huh? That wasn't far from here, you could get there in about five minutes. Signa's Grove was a winery with a restaurant and bar open to the public 24 hours a day. You knew that Aizawa would've preferred to go to your bar, if you still had it. Hizashi obviously picked their "date space".

_**3:56 AM** _

**(Y/N)**

_I can be there in five minutes?_

_Is it alright if I show up?_

Hizashi responded with a picture of Aizawa looking as exhausted as usual with his middle finger to the camera. It looked like there was somebody slumped over next to him. You wondered who it was.

_**3:56 AM** _

**ScreamDad:**

_Hurry up! We miss you!_

The picture of Aizawa made you feel better, but you still didn't want to move the cats that were resting on you. You shifted your legs and Yoshio seemed to get the idea so he rose from your lap and waltzed over to the bed. Momo immediately jumped off your chest and scrambled after him. You watched from the corner as Yoshio gracefully jumped up and Momo copied though she didn't make it all the way up. Her tiny needle-like claws dug desperately into your duvet and she scrambled her way to the top.

You rose from your sitting position and stretched, shaking your limbs to regain feeling back into them before you moved towards your closet. You slid the door open before your heart dropped. Most of your clothes—the nice ones anyways—were in Keigo's room. You just had to make do with what you had. You glanced about your minimal selection for a moment before you pulled a sweatshirt off of a hanger and slid it over your head. You sighed and took off your shorts, finding a pair of capri leggings in one of the small cubbyholes in front of your knees.

You turned to look at yourself in the mirror and flinched at how disheveled you looked. Your hair was a mess and so was your face, blotchy and red from your aggressive crying. You quickly shuffled to the bathroom and splashed cold water on your face, running a brush through your hair after.

When you looked at the felines laying on your bed, you decided to crack open your bedroom door so that way they wouldn't be locked in for the rest of the night. They had access to a litter box in your bathroom, but not food and water so you deemed it a necessity before you left. Your heart pounded in your chest as you silently turned the doorknob and opened it slightly. You didn't have the balls to face him after what happened and you pursed your lips.

Keigo would most likely stop you if he saw you trying to leave, so you decided against walking out the door like a normal person. Instead, you opened your bedroom window and popped off the screen, looking down at the street below you. It was primarily empty except for a car driving by every now and then. You scoffed at yourself. You couldn't believe that you were sneaking out. What was this? High school? With the way Keigo had your emotions running haywire, you didn't question it.

Carefully you balanced yourself on the window sill and let yourself step out. Your wings opened automatically and you made sure to secure the screen back in the window to prevent the cats from jumping out—that would be an immediate death sentence. Unfortunately you weren't able to close your window from the outside with the screen in so you let it be. You had a feeling that the pro-hero who owned the penthouse would look for you in the morning, assuming he was passed out. You took a peak through the bay window of the living room to see if he was there, making sure to stay out of sight. The bastard was sleeping on the couch, face-down. He didn't even take his clothes off before he passed out.

Anger bubbled within you, but you left before that anger developed into anything else.

The flight to Signa's Grove was short and sweet and you felt relieved when your feet touched the ground outside of the door. When you opened the door Hizashi was up on his feet scurrying over to you. You didn't even have time to figure out what table he came from before he locked your right arm with his left and dragged you.

You were plopped down into the seat before you could process anything and Hizashi scooted into the booth next to you, effectively trapping you from escaping. Not that you wanted to, anyways. You were with two of your favorite people.

Well, make that three.

"This is a winery, isn't he not supposed to be in here?" You asked, motioning to the teenager sleeping with his head on the table.

"He was on patrol with me tonight, and still is. We're just taking a break." Aizawa explained, sparing a glance at Shinsou. He lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip before he sighed. "Fill us in, you look like shit."

The closest thing to you was a fork and you used your telekinesis to pick it up and smack Aizawa's head with it. He wasn't phased and just took another sip of his drink with direct eye contact. You dropped the fork and it clattered on the table. That woke Shinsou up and his head lifted. The first thing he saw was you and he rolled his eyes before setting his head back down.

You started to pick up the fork again but Hizashi's hand on your bicep stopped you. You turned your attention to the blond to see his face covered in sincere concern.

Your fingers began unconsciously tapping the table. "So..."

The glass in Aizawa's right hand broke when you finished spilling the tea. "I'm gonna fucking kill him."

"No." Hizashi said, raising his hand. "We'll kill him."

"Who thought pro-heros would be willing to murder another for their alumni?" Shinsou muttered against the table.

"Don't kill him." You scolded. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing that fight, he doesn't deserve it. He was scared, and rightfully so. They could've killed him anytime they pleased. So I can't blame him." You were making excuses for Keigo at this point though you knew it was wrong. You still loved him and you had to do your part to protect him, even if it was against two of your previous mentors.

"Doesn't matter." Hizashi intercepted after he finished his drink. "We've got your back and we'll figure this out. There's something we need to talk about, though."

It felt nice to get the weight off your chest and you leaned back in your seat. Shinsou finally lifted his head to pay full attention and he rested his chin on the palm of his hand with his elbow on the table. "This was my idea."

"What was?" You inquired, staring at the teenager. He obnoxiously sipped his (obviously) non-alcoholic drink through his straw as he refused to answer.

The fork rose again, and dropped when Hizashi reached into his jacket. "U.A. feels responsible for what happened to your bar. Dabi's interacted with staff and students multiple times yet we still couldn't get him. Knowing that he has a previous history with you, the principal approved of Shinsou's idea."

Your jaw hit the floor when Hizashi pulled out a check with 500,000 yen. He turned slightly in his seat to face you, and he held the check out. "Please give us another space to hang out in. We loved your bar, it was our favorite. We also love you, (Y/N) and we know you need this. So you can't tell us no."

You took the check with shaky hands and stared at it. You'd never even considered having this much money in your life or even just holding it in your hand. You almost forgot your name when you saw it printed on the flimsy piece of paper.

Every head in the bar turned when you started crying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 2019


	27. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘍𝘪𝘷𝘦

_Her walk is like a shot of whisky. Neat and strong and full of purpose. And so many underestimate her punch._

_~ JM Storm_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

"Wake." A pillow hit you in the face. "Up." Before it could strike again you raised your hand to grab the offending material and stopped it midway. You opened your eyes to see Aizawa looming over you with two pillows. One in his right which you were holding, and another in his left.

The man obviously knew that you were awake with how you grabbed his makeshift weapon, but he swung his left arm wide and smacked you in the face with it. "Once more for good measure."

"Quit bullying her." Hizashi nagged. "Let the woman get up in peace."

"School starts in two hours, she's going to make me late if she keeps sleeping in." Aizawa retorted to the blond man in the kitchen.

You could physically hear Hizashi roll his eyes. "Like you don't sleep all the time."

Aizawa grumbled under his breath and dropped both pillows before storming into the kitchen. You had expected to hear a fight, but instead Hizashi came out wrapped in Aizawa's scarf with two mugs of coffee in his hand.

"He tried strangling me, save me." Hizashi fled to the couch and set himself down on it when you moved your feet to give him more room. Wordlessly he handed your coffee to you and he took a sip of his with a happy sigh. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not well, actually." You murmured, staring at the coffee in your hands. You would've desperately sucked it down on regular mornings, but your stomach churned with anxiety. "I haven't slept on a couch in a minute and it felt weird."

Hizashi looked up at Aizawa when the man returned to the living room with a scolding gaze. "I told you that you should've let her sleep in the bed and Shinso on the couch."

You waved Hizashi off with your hand. "It's fine, he's still going to school and he needs restful sleep before class." You forced yourself to take a sip of your coffee and you let the liquid sit in your mouth before you made yourself swallow it.

Speaking of the purple-haired teen, he shuffled out of the guest bedroom with a loud yawn. His tired eyes scanned the living room before they rolled and he threw himself into the armchair across from the couch, leaving Aizawa with only one place to sit: next to Hizashi.

The exhausted man grumbled and dropped onto the free seat on the couch. "What are your plans today, (Y/N)?"

You didn't even think about what you were possibly going to do today. You definitely didn't want to return to the penthouse in case Keigo was still there. If he was awake that would mean a confrontation and you weren't ready for that. You took another sip of your coffee and this time you didn't have to force yourself to swallow it. "I don't know. I don't really have any place to go except back to the house..."

A lightbulb went off over Hizashi's head and the man grinned. "Why don't you come to U.A. and act as a special guest? I'm sure Class 1-A would love to meet an alumni who actually graduated under Aizawa."

"She's not the only one that graduated." Aizawa muttered bitterly, though you knew he didn't mean it. Hands down you were his favorite student along with Hizashi's, he just had a reputation to upkeep and that was why he was mean to you sometimes. It never phased you though, you knew he always meant well when it came to you.

"You did say that you had a few students that needed a 'what-for'." You replied, leaning back on the couch and nursing your drink.

"Particularly one, the other one just has a bad habit of hurting himself when he uses his quirk." Hizashi commented. "That little shit doesn't even pay attention in English anymore."

"Midoriya or Bakugou?" Shinso piped up from the armchair, his eyes closed with his head back against the cushion.

"Both." The two teachers replied at the same time. They exchanged a glance before sighing. "They're too caught up with competing with each other to actually pay attention."

"Sounds like somebody needs to step in." You mused, finally finishing your coffee with an agreeable stomach. "Is anybody going to make breakfast or shall I?"

"Shinso go help (Y/N) with breakfast." Aizawa told the student.

Shinso groaned loudly and let his whole body slip off the leather armchair onto the floor before he rose to his feet. "Just don't burn anything."

You stood up and stretched your arms above your head, your right wing smacking Hizashi in the face as you did so. You gave him an apologetic glance and he shrugged, returning it with a small smile. "You don't even know my level of skill when it comes to cooking. Have you been in outer space every time the discussion of my bar came up? I didn't just mix drinks, you know."

"Seems like that's all you're good at sometimes." Shinso muttered under his breath. You quivered in anger, what the fuck shit in his Cheerios this morning? You looked over your shoulder to see if either man would support you but they were having their own conversation and you just turned and followed the teenager into the kitchen.

"What the fuck is your problem?" You asked him when he was leaning over to pull pots and pans out of the cupboard.

"What's your problem? Why are you always such a crybaby, huh?" He retorted venomously. 

"Aizawa!" You called out, blocking the whole entrance to the kitchen so Shinso couldn't escape your wrath. "Can I fucking kill him?"

"No." Hizashi and Aizawa said from the living room.

Shinso threw a cocky smirk at you as he set the pan down on the stove, turning to the fridge to grab some sausage links.

"Feel free to scar him, though." Eraserhead's tired voice chirped up.

You ripped open the drawers around you and picked up all the silverware you could find, mainly looking for knives. Shinso wasn't paying attention, instead tending to the sausage in the pan when you finally got enough of what you needed. He didn't have a chance to look up before forks, knives, and spoons stabbed his uniform into the wall closest to him. His eyes widened, he hadn't expected you to return his harassment so violently, but he underestimated your mental stability to make reasonable decisions at that point.

"Listen here you little fucking purple people-eater, you don't get to fucking treat me like shit over the smallest things. I don't care what the fuck happened to you to give you such a nasty attitude, but you're gonna learn the hard way when you give the wrong somebody an attitude and they kill you for it. Get your fucking shit together and stop acting like a five year old. Heros don't act like this, villains do." You were directly in his face at that point, and Shinso would never tell you that you scared the shit out of him in that moment.

Aizawa and Hizashi intercepted before it went any further and the blond man pulled you away from the kitchen. "Why don't we stop by a cafe for breakfast, huh? Grab something for the road?"

Aizawa wordlessly began pulling silverware and knives from his kitchen wall, effectively letting Shinso back down to his feet.

The Pro-Hero didn't say anything as he left the kitchen, following Hizashi to help calm you down.

Shinso kicked himself in the back of the leg.

Why can't he just learn to shut the fuck up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1296


	28. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘚𝘪𝘹

_She wore her scars as her best attire. A stunning dress made of hellfire._

_~ Daniel Saint_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Aizawa threw open his classroom door. "Why aren't you in your seats?" You heard the loud chant of apologies and scuffling of shoes on the floor as the students who were still gossiping rushed to their seats. "I know yesterday I said we were going to be training all day, but I figured you could have an hour to meet somebody."

You had your back pressed to the closed door, leaning in slightly to hear what they were going to say.

"Sensei!"

"Yes, Midoriya?" 

"Who are we meeting? Are they a hero? Are they famous? Are they a U.A. alumni?"

"Stop asking me the questions you could be asking her."

That was your cue to step in, and you pulled the heavy door open after you turned. All eyes were on you in your black hoodie with "Hero Association" written on it, and dark blue Capri leggings with your knee-high boots.

When you turned to face the class, you made eye contact with a few of them before you dropped your hood. One happened to look like an angry Pomeranian and the other was a little boy with purple balls on his head—was he drooling? He hadn't even seen your face yet. You recoiled slightly in disgust and you noticed a girl with a tall ponytail smack the boy on the head with her book. He withered back into his seat.

You cleared your throat. "My name is (Y/N) (L/N). I'm a U.A. alumni who just recently became a hero. I was one of Aizawa's very first students."

Immediately everybody was asking questions except the Pomeranian. There was a boy with green hair sitting behind him who was practically vibrating in his seat. He looked like a rocket that was about to bust it's cap and bounce of the walls. Before he could do so, Aizawa spoke up for you.

"Be quiet."

They were quick to stop yelling and sat back. You felt like you visibly sweat dropped before you threw them a half-assed smile. "I don't really know what to say at this point, this was pretty short-notice for me. So why don't I answer questions? When I point at you please tell me your names so I don't have to keep rudely gesturing, thanks."

All hands shot up in the air and you sighed, glancing over your shoulder to see Aizawa already in his sleeping bag. "Wake me up when you're done." You stepped to the side and the grown man rolled underneath the desk where it was dark.

You returned to your original position before scanning the room. You noticed a girl with pink skin and hair and you smiled. "What do you wanna know about little ole me?"

"I'm Mina Ashido. You said you just recently became a hero though you're one of Aizawa's first students. Can you go into a little more detail on that?"

"Sure!" You drummed your fingers against the desk. "When I was still a U.A. student my mom ran a bar popular to hero's called Treasure Wing. Right after I graduated she passed and I took over which is why it took me until a few weeks ago to become a hero. Sadly somebody burned down my bar in an attempt to off some pro-heros, but I just got the funding I need to build a new one."

Mina looked satisfied with your answer so you scanned the room again. Was that... Tsukuyomi? He was the guy Keigo was training, right? He had his hand raised, so you pointed to him. "Tsukuyomi?" Keigo had only mentioned the student once or twice, and you never worked with Keigo at the same time he was working with Tsukuyomi, so you weren't sure if it was actually him.

All you could really remember Keigo saying was "One whole bird."

He looked stunned since you knew his name, and everybody else in the class looked at him with astonishment. "M-may I ask two?" He stuttered slightly at all of the attention on him, but you nodded. "Tokoyami Fumikage. What's your hero name? And how do you know my hero name."

"Oh those are easy." You leaned against the desk with your elbows propping your head up. "My hero name is Estrella, and I know your hero name because you're interning under my boyfriend."

Aizawa shuffled slightly under the desk as if he was showing his disapproval and you nudged him with your foot. The man stilled and you kept your full attention on the bird-resembling student. No wonder Keigo kept chanting "one whole bird", or maybe that man's just a little crazy.

Tokoyami sat back and you moved onto the blond boy sitting near him. You noticed the green-haired boy in the back switch his arms to hold his other hand up. "Hold on, I'll get to you in a minute, okay?"

He nodded, but still didn't put his hand down and you turned back to the blond. "What you got?"

"My name is Denki Kaminari and I'm single. Are your parents pro-heros, too?"

You shook your head, ignoring his comment of his relationship status. "My father was, but he disappeared and my mother had the bar to run, so she never became a hero."

Denki looked like he wanted to ask something else but you skipped over him and went for the green-haired boy in the back. "You look like you're about to bust your cap, how many questions do you have for me?"

He stood up. "I only have two! My name is Izuku Midoriya; what's your quirk? Can you use your feathers individually like Hawks does?"

"Nah, I'm not as cool as him. Maybe I'm cooler? I guess I'll leave that up for you to decide. I call my quirk Phoenix, and however many stars I have on my wings tells me my energy level and how much of that I can use. I'm able to use telekinesis to move things and people. I can also manipulate blue fire but only if there's red fire that I can use around me. Finally I have six moon glyphs that I can use, they're commonly my ultra moves so I won't be telling you what those are."

Aizawa had mentioned something of there possibly being a spy for the League of Villains somewhere in U.A., so you didn't want to risk sharing that information just in case you had to use it against one of the students—you really hoped that you didn't have to. Midoriya was writing everything you said down into a notebook and you hummed in curiosity. "What are you writing in?"

"Oh!" Midoriya lifted his head. "S-sorry! I have journals to take notes on pro-heros and their quirks."

You shrugged. "It's alright, I just never expected myself to be in a student's journal. You're not writing love notes to me in there, are you?" You teased and his face exploded with red. He couldn't respond except with small whimpers and muttering under his breath, so you left it at that.

Some of the other students laughed and you gave them a quick glare—it stopped.

A boy with weird elbows had his hand raised so you motioned for him to speak.

"I'm Sero Hanta, thanks for coming and talking with us today. Who trained you to become a hero?"

"The man sleeping under this desk, actually."

Sero sat back down in his seat with a grin, and a boy with spiky red hair caught your attention.

"Kirishima Eijiro, do you know Shinsou?"

You looked away for a second, still regretting what you did to the purple-haired teen earlier. "Yes, him and I trained together under Aizawa. We even took our licensing exam together. He's a strong student, I think he'll become a great hero." Why'd you have to tell them that instead of him? You mentally began beating yourself up for it, but stopped when the angry Pomeranian raised his hand.

"What happened in your licensing exam?" He didn't say his name which made you a little ticked off, though you knew exactly who he was.

"Didn't I ask for you to introduce yourself to me, Bakugou Katsuki? Who taught you how to respect your elders?"

He jumped out of his seat, trying to look intimidating but again, all you saw was a very angry Pomeranian. "YOU FUCKING—" Sero quickly taped him to his desk, including covering his mouth and threw you an apologetic grin.

"To answer your question, Hawks intercepted Aizawa on his way home one day and didn't leave him alone until he agreed to let him have a part in it. He obviously got his ass beat because Shinsou and I both passed. Who's next?"

The girl with the tall ponytail raised her hand and you motioned to her. "Yaoyorozu Momo. What inspired you to become a hero?"

You took a deep breath. "The man who destroyed Treasure Wing also killed my mother. That's why I became a hero. Anything else?"

Those who had their hands raised dropped them and all looked between each other. A girl with dark hair and bangs lifted her hand after and you gave her your full attention. She rose from her seat and bowed slightly in your direction. "Kyoka Jiro. How difficult was it for you to graduate?" 

"Not bad, actually. I was pretty spot-on with my grades and I did great in training. I'm sure Aizawa won't tell you this but I was his and Present Mic's favorite student." You finished with a wide grin, knowing that Aizawa was rolling his sleeping bag in front of your feet. "Who's next?"

A large kid with very full lips had his hand raised. "Satou Rikidou. What was your most difficult fight?"

"Well when I was still a U.A. student I was set up against Present Mic during my first licensing exam. It was really, really hard to get close to him since he can scream in every direction, you know? That's where my wings came in handy because my teammate distracted him and gave me an opportunity to sneak up from above."

"Did you win?!" Midoriya shouted out.

"We barely won. I had to pull a dirty move and kick Present Mic in his family jewels, and then I had to drag my teammate out of the ring because he'd knocked her unconscious. You would not believe the range that overgrown cockatoo has."

Aizawa shuffled under the desk, signaling that he wanted out of his dark napping spot so you moved. "Sorry everybody, it looks like our time's up. I feel like I'll be seeing you all again eventually, so you can ask me more questions then if it's an open opportunity. Thanks for having me!"

As Aizawa stood up and began unzipping his sleeping bag, the class chanted a large "thank you" which made you blush slightly. Who would've thought that your alumni-ass would talk to your undergrads five years later?

Nevertheless, it was the distraction you needed.

But as soon as you left the classroom your heart sank.

It was time to face the overgrown chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1879


	29. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘚𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may be triggering to some readers who have been raped and/or sexually assaulted. 
> 
> read at your own risk.

_Hell is empty. All the devils are here._

_~ William Shakespeare_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Keigo's day didn't exactly go as planned. Every morning he would roll over and feel you there laying next to him, but when he rolled over he fell off the couch instead.

The blond sat up and had to take a minute to process his surroundings. Why had he fallen asleep on the couch? What time was it? Where were you?

Ah fuck, that's right.

He fucked up.

His brown eyes scanned the wall until he found something that told him the time. He didn't recognize the clock until he remembered that you had purchased it and put it there so that way he wasn't always asking you what time it was. 9:37 AM.

He figured that you were awake by now so he jumped to his feet, ready to make amends and he rushed down the hallway towards your bedroom, only to find that the door was open. Strange, he assumed that you would've closed it last night and locked it. He knocked his knuckles on the door, effectively pushing it open more to reveal the cats laying on your bed, but no you. The bathroom door was open, and so was your bedroom window. The screen looked odd so he approached it. With further evaluation he came across the answer that you'd left the previous night through your bedroom window.

"Fuck." He had no idea where you were, who you were with, anything. His feathers prickled with anxiety. Yoshio meowed from the bed and he turned towards the large cat snuggled next to the kitten. Momo was just waking up, her green eyes glazed with sleep. "I figure the two of you want breakfast, yeah?" In response, Yoshio leaped off the bed and Momo followed with an anguished cry.

He didn't let his thoughts get to him though his mind was rushing to bad conclusions of what happened to you. He didn't have time to fret over what could've happened to you when he figured that you were with Aizawa. The pro-Hero was your only companion that he knew of, and he was sure that you would tell him about others if there were any...right?

Did you end up at another guy's house? Did you sleep in his bed with him? Did anything happen? He unconsciously busted the can of wet cat food in his hand but used his other to catch what fell out. He grumbled under his breath, calling himself a 'fucking idiot' and more demeaning words as he dished out the wet food from the destroyed can. Once both cats were chowing down, he used the fork to scrape the wet food that remained into a baggy and tossed it back into the fridge next to the rest of the unopened cans.

He blacked out, and found himself in the shower standing under the water with his clothes on. How did he get here? Deciding he might as well bathe since he was already in here, he stripped off his soggy clothes and tossed them onto the tile floor outside the shower.

The next place he found himself was back in your bedroom, searching for anything that said where you had gone. He found no note, and his anxiety began to increase again. Was he having panic attacks? Why was he blacking out so often?

The final time he came back to consciousness he was laying on the couch staring up at the skylight, waiting for you to get home. It had been six hours since he had woken up and he was going stir crazy. The cats were avoiding him like the plague, they refused to leave your bedroom unless they needed water or food. He had nobody to talk to, and nothing good was on the television. With a heavy sigh he threw himself to his feet and decided he might as well get out of the house and do something to distract his brain. He hoped that by the time he came home, you were there and willing to make peace with him.

With a last glance at the forlorn penthouse, he closed the front door behind him and locked it.

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

The sun was settling over the horizon by the time that you got back to the penthouse. It wasn't exactly close to U.A. high, but it usually didn't take you all fucking day to get home. You'd procrastinated on your return by hanging out in different parks simply people-watching. The last place that you stopped was by Momo's siblings. Thankfully the dirt remained untouched as well as the stones. You were surprised to see an actual memorial granite slab settled in the soft earth.

_"For those lost to the cruelty of man."_

It made you cry, since you knew exactly who put it there. There were different flower arrangements scattered around it, some flowers already wilting but others seemed fresh and placed there recently. You wondered who put them there, since you knew that Keigo had been away for two weeks.

You went to unlock the front door before you noticed that it was slightly open. Your heart immediately began to pound in your chest.

There was somebody inside, and it wasn't Keigo.

The ashy blond knew better than to leave a door open—primarily the front one because the cats could get out—good luck finding them then. The back patio was a different story since it had glass fencing surrounding the perimeter that was too tall for any cat to jump over.

You put the penthouse key between your pointer and middle finger, putting your old bar and apartment keys between your others as a makeshift knuckle buster. There were things on the wall that you could grab with your telekinesis as soon as you got inside, but you didn't know if your reaction timing would be fast enough to make the distance between where the picture frame came from and the intruder.

If you had one weakness, it would be a surprise attack.

And whoever was inside knew that Keigo was gone, but they didn't know who would return home first, you or him.

Carefully without a sound, you stepped inside, closing the door to where you had originally found it—slightly open. The intruder could be anywhere in the apartment, but you didn't know where.

Quickly scanning your surroundings, you whipped out your phone to send an SOS text to Aizawa, Hizashi, and Keigo. You didn't know who would get there first, but you knew that you had backup coming if anything went awry.

Before you could send the group message, something struck you across the back of the head.

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Something that resembled a tsunami siren began sounding off in Keigo's head and without any hesitation, his instincts took over.

He had been on patrol when the ringing first started in his ears and he lost complete control over himself. Unconsciously his wings threw him into a fast pace back towards the penthouse. Red began to sink in from his peripherals, giving him tunnel vision.

It took him twenty minutes to get home and he broke the glass of the skylight with a kick to drop in. As he plummeted he pulled two feathers from his wings. Shattered glass fell around him as he landed harshly on the carpet in a crouched position, wings swept out behind him poised to shoot feathers if anything approached him from behind.

His heart plummeted into his chest when he saw a large trail of blood lead from the front door to the kitchen and he followed it with a sprint. It could've been one of the cats for all he knew, but the smashed phone at the entrance to the kitchen told him otherwise.

You were unconscious on the floor, various knives stabbed through your wings to pin you down. Your clothes were ripped from your body in haste, remnants of the fabric scattered across the tile. Your skin was littered with bruises and various burns that were rapidly healing.

What he saw made him want to vomit, but he didn't have any time.

Written out of indigo feathers plucked from your wings read:

_"Welcome home, Hawks."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1394


	30. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘌𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

_"There is a girl._

_She is wise and wary of flames but still, she knows she will survive the fire life scorches sometimes._

_She has been a Phoenix before and every time she burns to ashes she knows exactly how to rise again."_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Pain was what you first felt when you woke up, the annoying monotonous beep echoing in your ears and giving you a headache that you didn't ask for.

When your eyes fluttered open you did not see the recognizable ceiling of your bedroom. Instead it was starch white and the smell of sterilization invaded your nostrils.

Immediately you sat up and clawed at the IV in your dominant arm. Panic overwhelmed you in that moment and that stupid beeping picked up the pace and set off an alarm when you took the pulse reader off of your finger.

You barely had a moment to process that you were in a hospital when the door was thrown open and two familiar faces rushed into the room, two nurses hot on their heels.

Aizawa looked like he hadn't slept in eighty seven years and Hizashi's face was blotched red from his uncontrollable crying. Quickly enough your heartbeat began to settle and you relaxed against the bed. Your arm was bleeding from where you had ripped the IV out in a blind panic and one nurse began to take care of the mess while the other prepped your other arm for another IV.

"What happened?" You asked, looking between the two men. Hizashi started crying again and you rolled your eyes, looking to Aizawa who avoided eye contact with you. "If you're not going to tell me how the fuck I got in here, get the hell out!"

"You were raped." Aizawa blurted out, not knowing how to explain it to you in a nicer way. He was never one to sugarcoat things, but you didn't expect him to spit that out so easily. His tongue was tied in knots, he didn't know what to say or do to comfort you in this time of need. He gave a quick glare over his shoulder to Hizashi who put himself in the private bathroom to cry where nobody could see him. You didn't even know what to say. All you knew was that you were going to probably need years of therapy to overcome this trauma. It was not something you were looking forwards to.

"Where's Hawks?" You asked, your heart rate picking up again. Aizawa tilted his head to motion towards the door.

"He said that you probably didn't want to see him, and that you'd be in a better mood if we were the first you saw." The pro-Hero explained, gingerly settling himself down into the open chair next to your hospital bed.

Slowly you began putting the previous night's events into order and you came to the realization that the intruder was the one who assaulted you. "Who found me? Did anybody get my SOS text? I sent it to you, Hizashi, and Hawks."

"None of us got a message from you. Your phone was smashed so we couldn't pick up on any details from that."

"Are you on the investigation?" You asked, drumming your fingers against your thigh as the nurse let go of your now bandaged arm. The other replaced the drip bag and they quickly left the room to respect your privacy.

"No. Same with Hizashi, and Hawks. We've been deemed too close to have a part in it." He sighed with frustration, obviously upset that he couldn't help. "I don't think any of us could get anything done with how amped up we are.”

"Has anybody told you anything?" You were beginning to get upset again and your mind was a typhoon of emotions. You wanted to cry, scream, laugh, kill something.

He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "No. But Hawks knows more about this than I do, so you should talk to him about it."

You were supposed to make amends this way? With you sitting in a hospital bed after your boyfriend had found you after you were raped in your own house? This was not what you had planned out. It was like some kind of fucked up movie had replaced your life instead of a normal one.

Hizashi came out of the bathroom with a face not as red as before. You'd assumed he'd splashed cold water on his face before he sat down on the other side of your bed and took your hand in both of his own.

"Can you go get him? I want to talk to him..." you gave Aizawa a sideways glance, knowing that he was going to attempt to be a helicopter parent since he was the closest thing you had to one. "Alone."

Hizashi squeezed your hand and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Neither of them wanted to leave you alone with somebody who refused to tell you that your life was in danger, but they knew that they didn't have a choice when your grip on Hizashi's hand became so strong that the grown man yelped in pain and yanked his hands back. Wordlessly they both stood up at the same time with a last, forlorn glance in your direction before stepping outside.

You took the moment that you had to yourself to reach up to the back of your head. Your fingers gingerly traced over staples; you counted at least seven of them. You didn't remember what you were hit with, but you knew it was a blunt object if it cracked your skull open and made you need staples instead of stitches.

You removed your hand from the back of your head and raised your arms. Bruises remained from your attack, but the tender flesh and slightly paler marks signaled that you had been burned as well. Thankfully your body had a tolerance to flames and could heal any wounds from them, but you would always be reminded by the scars that were left behind.

Soon enough the door to your room opened and you lowered your arms from your crucial examination as Keigo stepped into your line of sight. His head was lowered and his hair was a mess, tangled and swept in an array of directions.

He only said a few words to you before his whole body crumpled to the ground. "I'm so fucking sorry."

You sat up again and leaned over the edge of the bed slightly to make sure that he hadn't passed out on you. No, he had clapped both hands over his mouth and pushed himself to the wall, refusing to blink to prevent tears from spilling.

"I'm sorry, too." You replied before he could say anything else. He shut his eyes and held them tight, his gloved fingers wiping away the tears that fell in a panic. You'd never seen him cry before, and you could tell that it wasn't something he did often. "I shouldn't have exploded on you like that when you came home. I know how important your mission is and I put myself over your job and responsibilities. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't consider what had happened to you during those two weeks and I now understand why you were scared to tell me." He didn't respond, but at least his sobs didn't shake his whole body anymore. You rolled your bottom lip between your teeth and sat back once again, letting your head fall back against the shitty hospital pillows. "It was him, wasn't it?"

You heard Keigo clear his throat and watched as he crawled over to the side of your bed and stopped, looking at you for permission to sit on your bed with you. You patted your hand to let him know that it was alright and he perched himself on the edge, making sure to give you personal space.

You didn't want personal space. You wanted somebody to hold you and let you cry until you fell asleep or passed out from lack of oxygen, whatever came first. You didn't want somebody, you wanted him. Unsure of how to ask, you made a grabby-hand motion towards him and thankfully he obliged.

He scooted up next to you and flinched slightly when you leaned your head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. It soothed you, but you were still waiting for an answer and Keigo knew that.

Slowly his arms came to wrap around you and he held you close, making sure to not touch your IV drip as he did so.

"Yeah. It was him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1442


	31. 𝘛𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘕𝘪𝘯𝘦

_"You are the fire that lights my soul and keeps my heart warm at night."_

_~ Christy Ann Martine_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

You were in the hospital for three days so they could monitor your recovery. Your time spent was not enjoyable. Sleep was a figure of imagination at this point as you only experienced nightmares from what you could remember of your assault that night.

Keigo never left your side, he refused to leave when he was asked by both the doctors and nurses. Nobody had the guts to argue with the #2 Pro-Hero, so he was allowed to stay.

If you had thought that Aizawa was an overprotective parent, you didn't recognize Keigo with how he was treating you. Basically you didn't have to lift a finger to do anything or the overgrown chicken would be fretting and squawking like a mother hen.

You were quickly getting tired of it, but you didn't mind the attention. The last thing you wanted was to be left alone, anyways. He even had to escort you from your bed to the bathroom and hang out in there while you showered. You'd already experienced a few breakdowns from the trauma and Keigo was quick to get you a therapist who would arrive wherever you were to talk. If you didn't like who you were talking to, he didn't even give them a chance to breathe before they were kicked out of your private room.

Eventually you nagged at him to stop treating you like a baby and he obliged—somewhat. It was difficult to stop him from breathing over your shoulder at every moment but he quickly realized how frustrated you were getting with him and he stopped a majority of his antics.

He refused to let you eat the hospital food, instead ordering takeout and having it delivered to the lobby where he could pick it up and fly it back to you at short notice.

The day that you were released from the hospital, Keigo had to explain something to you.

"I'm selling the penthouse."

"What? Why?"

He sat back against the bed with a sigh, pulling you closer to him with his arms wrapped around your waist. "I don't think you should live in the house that you were assaulted in." Before you could say anything, he lifted a finger to silence you in a motion that he wasn't done yet. "Eraserhead and Present Mic explained to me what U.A. did for you, and I want you to take that opportunity. I want you to find a place to put your bar, and then we can find a house nearby."

Your mouth dropped slightly, but his hand came to close it with a small chuckle.

"Wait..." You had to process the information. "You want us," you motioned between him and yourself with a hand. "To buy a new house?"

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

When you were discharged from the hospital you immediately went to Aizawa's house—which actually meant that you were staying at his place in the Class 1-A dorm. There was an extra bedroom next to his that nobody used, so it was yours for the taking.

It was pretty questionable on why you were staying on campus, but the students were respectful of your privacy. The only one who had a basic idea of what was happening was Shinsou—Aizawa had filled him in after you'd allowed it.

He had been in the middle of patrol with Shinsou when he received the call from Keigo explaining what had happened to you. He didn't explain what exactly went down, but Shinsou understood that you were attacked and in the hospital because of it. The student didn't stay in the same dorm as the rest of class 1-A, so it wasn't like he was going to spill anything to them.

When you'd asked Shinsou his opinion on them, he'd said: "stuck up assholes who leave a bad taste in my mouth". You didn't agree with him particularly, but you figured it was a part of his competitiveness to become a hero.

The only downfall of staying at the campus was that you were unable to see your cats. By the way, Aizawa had taken care of your cats while you were hospitalized. But it wasn't long before you were out and about on the street with Keigo and a companion of his.

Tokoyami, of course.

The Pro-Hero felt that he had been neglecting the students internship, so Keigo told him to tag along as a "body-guard".

You smacked him silly for that one, but you'd briefed Tokoyami of your predicament in the nicest way you could: "I'm being stalked by a member from the League of Villains." He was thoroughly alarmed when you finished the sentence but took his job as serious as always, like the silent fighter he was.

It took two days for you to find a building that looked promising enough for a new bar. It was large and had a dance floor; a temperature-controlled storage room as an extra accessory—perfect for alcohol. It was absolutely perfect in your opinion so you dropped 250,000 yen on it. That left you a little bit short on what budget remained, but Keigo assured you that he'd cover the cost of anything else you needed.

Tokoyami was surprised when you asked for his opinion on how to design the bar since you were having a difficult time trying to decide between two different blueprints that you had sketched out. Not surprisingly, he pointed to the second blueprint which Keigo had also preferred. So there was another 150,000 spent. You only had 100,000 remaining, half went to getting the supplies you needed and the other half went to all the shipments of booze you had sent to you.

Two days after you purchased the new building for a revamped bar, you and Keigo went house shopping. It took three days for him to find a house he was satisfied with. You were absolutely enamored with all of them, but he was being a picky feather-plucker.

The new place was larger than the previous. It had three bedrooms instead of two, two of which had a private bathroom attached and there was an extra in the living room. Another benefit was that this place had a sun room you had to walk through to reach the backyard; the wall to the outside was pure glass as well as the sliding door. Half was authentic grass and the other half was a pool. Needless to say you were head over heels in love with this man and his indecisiveness because this was by far the best penthouse you'd looked at.

While you spent time directing movers and interior designers with how you wanted your bar, Keigo somehow managed to move everything from the previous penthouse to the new one. He added multiple cat trees and he attached shelves to the back wall of the sun room to create the "cat jungle" as he so fondly called it. Transferring the cats was thankfully any easy process, though you only needed one cat carrier instead of two because Momo shoved herself inside Yoshio's before Keigo could stop her. They were immediately introduced to the cat room and settled in fast with the amount of enrichment they had. It was maybe two days later when you let them explore the rest of the new home.

Keigo installed security cameras and an alarm system to the penthouse as extra precaution. Some would've said that he was paranoid about Dabi finding you even after you moved an hour away, but you appreciated his concern because it made you feel safer. It meant that you would be able to set the alarm at night and the only one that could disarm it other than you was the Pro-Hero himself. Every window, door, and skylight had a sensor on it and each floor-to-ceiling window was refurbished with bulletproof glass. Proximity alarms were set on all four sides of the property as well.

Basically the new house became a well-protected establishment and there was a weapon hidden in every room.

You never got to say goodbye to the only home you had after the bar burnt down, but you didn't want to. There were good memories, yes, but the bad ones swarmed over them like a plague.

Your therapist would arrive at your house every Tuesday at 11:00 AM. She was 42 years old and stood at 5'3" with green hair and green eyes; Inko Midoriya.

You mentioned to her that you met Izuku during a surprise guest visit experience at school and that caused you two to hit it right off the bat. You learned that she was a therapist specialized in sexual abuse cases and was swept on your case as a last resort. Thank god she was, because you needed a woman exactly like Inko to support you. She was soft with her words and managed to help you put your emotions into order and give you ways to have a sense of balance and purpose again. Keigo was supportive, yes, but he couldn't give you reasonable coping skills to slowly start to feel normal again.

After Inko departed from your house at 12:00, you settled yourself into the dark blue velvet chaise lounge in the sun room, enjoying the purple and orange sunset over the horizon. City lights flickered on as it slowly sank and a silhouette appeared from the sun.

The figure came closer and your heart rate steadily increased as Momo settled herself against your rib cage, Yoshio nuzzled in tightly around her.

Keigo's feet touched down in the grass of his backyard, a takeout bag of takoyaki swinging in his hands. He noticed you sitting in the chaise and slid the door open, both cats raising their head in their silent greeting.

His wings shivered and his heart skipped a beat when you smiled at him.

"Welcome home, Keigo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1672


	32. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺

_Most people are good and occasionally do something they know is bad. Some people are bad and struggle every day to keep it under control. Others are corrupt to the core and don't give a damn as long as they don't get caught. But evil is a completely different creature. Evil is bad that believes it's good._

_~ Karen Marie Morning_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

"You're sure this is the guy?" You asked, eyebrows furrowing as you looked down upon the man walking casually in the street.

"Yup." Keigo popped the 'p' at the end, drifting next to you above the streets.

It was almost midnight, yet here you were with your boyfriend tracking a man he'd been hunting for the past two months: the man who left Momo and her siblings in a box hidden behind a dumpster to die.

"He's got multiple accounts of animal abuse being held against him, so I'm surprised he's even showing his face." Keigo mused.

"It's almost midnight, babe. Almost nobody is out here at this time of night." You replied, rolling your eyes at his egotistical grin.

"But we are."

You had to nod your head at that one, but changed the topic to what was needed. "What's our plan?"

"Apparently this guy has a speed quirk which is how he's been getting away so easily and evading police. I'm thinking we're going to have to corner him. I'll distract him, and you sneak up behind him and cuff him."

"You want me to sneak?" You snickered. "I only sneak around if I'm with Aizawa or Shinsou, not you."

"I know." He threw you a glance. "But if he realizes that there's two of us he'll be quick to run."

"Got it. Go ahead, I'm right behind you."

Keigo drifted himself downwards and landed quietly on the sidewalk. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started whistling a tune you didn't recognize. You pushed yourself higher in the air and fell back a little bit to not give away your position.

The winged hero unceremoniously bumped his shoulder into the man. "Sorry about that, I should pay more attention to what's around me!"

The man stopped and looked over to see who bumped into him. He looked ready to fight but when he realized who had bumped into him he froze. "H-Hawks? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just doing nightly patrol. You look nervous, are you okay?"

The man looked like he was ready to break out in a cold sweat but he mustered a fake grin. "I'm fine, just nervous because of the villains that could be lurking around the corner." He casted a glance at an alleyway nearby.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. That's why I'm here though to look out for criminals." His eyes narrowed and the man visibly paled. "Junichiro Uyehara, you're under arrest for twenty-eight counts of animal abuse."

"Fuck that!" Uyehara screeched. He went to run but Keigo shifted his wings slightly to block him—Uyehara phased through him and darted around the corner and into the alleyway he had glanced at earlier.

Keigo touched his wing in shock, not understanding the paralyzing sensation that was left behind. His finger went up to his radio and he pressed the button as he watched you dive between the buildings after Uyehara. "Don't let him run through you, it leaves a paralyzing agent behind!" After that, he ran on foot after you. He hadn't done that in a long time.

"Understood." You replied. You had to narrow your wingspan to fit into the tight alleyway, following the black neon light that streamed behind Uyehara as he ran. You didn't want to touch it, unsure of him actually phasing through you would paralyze you or if the neon light trailing behind him did.

The man ducked under a fallen pylon that blocked his path. You took mental note that he couldn't phase through inanimate objects, only living ones apparently. The alley was getting narrower by the second so you had to collapse your wings completely to become more aerodynamic. Thankfully you were in your hero costume and your makeshift support item that resembled a tail helped you balance as your feet stuck to the brick wall of a building. Easily you bounced between the walls like a ping pong ball, your boots leaving small cracks and indents in the masonry as you did so.

You reached behind you to grab the collapsible staff attached to the back of you utility belt. Once it reached your side your thumb brushed over a small button to expand it, Uyehara looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed.

He screamed like a little bitch when he saw you running sideways on the wall right behind him. You interrupted his cry with a smack to the face with your staff.

"First Quarter!"

The impact broke the mans nose, but you wished you could do more harm to him. Perhaps a punch to the face or a kick to his balls for each kitten that died when you and Keigo found Momo, that would be satisfactory. You stood over his fallen form as he writhed on the ground crying about his broken nose.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you Flash reject." You growled, collapsing the staff and placing it back in it's holster.

Keigo came up behind you huffing and puffing. He had little to no endurance when it came to running so he was a little pissed off that he wasn't able to fly. "I'll get ahold of the police." He whipped his phone out of his pocket and held it up to his ear.

You gave him a soft smile before you scowled are the man underneath you. He was screeching something about not wanting to die and it infuriated you. You grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head, a snot bubble popping from his broken nose.

"You deserve to fucking die for what you did to all those innocent animals, you sick fuck. You're lucky to have been immobilized by the one and only me, because I would've loved to leave you in a taped up box to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 1033


	33. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘖𝘯𝘦

_Tell me every terrible thing you ever did, and let me love you anyway._

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

"I think it's about time we talk about your sex life, (Y/N)."

You had been sitting in the living room across from Inko and your feathers twitched unconsciously. She noticed, of course.

"Um, what about it?" You muttered softly, an unfamiliar pang in your chest that you quickly recognized as anxiety.

"Am I correct when I say that you haven't had intercourse since your attack?" Her voice was calm and gentle, but it didn't help your nerves. You nodded. "Why not?"

"Well, I guess I've just not been comfortable? Hawks hasn't pushed it on me or anything, he understands and he's very patient."

"I think you should go for it." She replied bluntly. "It's been almost a month now, and I'm not telling you to push yourself if you don't feel like your ready. But one of the first steps to feeling like yourself again is being intimate with somebody who makes you feel loved."

Inko never let you go down the wrong path. Her words were wisdom to your ears every time she spoke. Keigo was a great therapist, yes, but he wasn't a motherly figure such as Inko. He also wasn't a woman who specialized in sexual trauma cases.

"I don't know if I'm ready." You replied, unconsciously biting at your fingernails.

"Take the next step when you feel like it, okay? Don't push yourself, but do understand that Hawks might not make that move. I think he's waiting for you, (Y/N)."

You looked out the large window of the living room, lowering your hand to your other in your lap. Maybe it was time to step back up to the plate.

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Keigo could tell something was different when he came home, his feathers ruffling behind his back when he landed on the back patio. You weren't in the sunroom like usual, though he did spot Yoshio sprawled across a shelf he had attached to the back wall above the doorway. Momo was curled up on the chaise lounge with her nose tucked into her tail. He crouched down next to the kitten who was getting bigger everyday and rubbed the top of her head with a gloved finger. She lifted her green eyes and gave a small meow, immediately purring when she recognized who it was.

He smiled and stood up straight again, wondering where you could be in the house. His alarm wasn't going off, which meant you were okay. He wondered if he should've brought takeout home again, but was glad that he didn't when he found you cooking in the kitchen. "It smells good in here."

You heard him come inside and take off his boots while you were slaving away over a pan of stir fry beef and vegetables, checking the rice in the boiling pot before turning the handle of the first pan towards the inside of the counter. You turned to grab some plates after you turned off both burners, thinking of how convenient it was that he arrived home just as dinner was finished. "Welcome home." You mused as he approached, facing him as he enveloped you in a hug.

You felt all the tension he held in his body seep away as he leaned into your touch, sighing heavily as he tucked his head into the side of your neck and inhaled your scent. "I missed you." He mumbled against your skin.

You ran a hand through his hair, the other coming to cup his cheek when he pulled away. "I missed you too." You met him for a gentle kiss and he smiled.

"What's for dinner?"

"Stir fry and rice." You chirped in reply. He straightened up at that and eagerly grabbed a plate that you had removed from the cupboard and dished half of what was there for himself.

He flew over to the table and waited patiently for you to serve yourself what was left and sit down with him before he dug in. "Thanks for the meal!"

Dinner was quaint as he chowed down, obviously starving. There was idle chitchat when he asked how your day had went. You asked him the same and he replied with his usual response: "I wish I could tell you."

As each day went by he noticed you returning to your normal self, as if that terrible night hadn't happened to you. He wished that he could've prevented it, read Dabi's thoughts before he assaulted you. It was difficult for him to show up at the hideout and play it cool around the burnt villain. He wanted to gut Dabi right where he stood every time Keigo saw him, but he knew for the sake of his mission that he couldn't.

The pro-hero had dreams about how he'd kill him. They were different every time, and he would willingly do it to make sure you were safe. He held so much rage in his body that he felt the tiniest thing could make him snap, and he had no outlet for that pent up emotion.

Usually fucking the daylights out of you would cure him from every negative thought dancing around his busy bird brain. But he knew that you still weren't over the trauma, and he patiently waited until you were ready to be intimate with him again.

It was like your body had completely shut down and didn't know how to handle affection anymore. He wondered if the memories that remained plagued your mind when he touched you or kissed you, but he'd never felt your heart rate increase, or that familiar clammy sweat of when you were anxious or nervous. Instead you felt cold, like you were a shell of who you once were and he hated it. He wanted his (Y/N) back.

"Keigo!"

Your voice snapped him out of a trance he didn't realize he had fallen into and he looked up at your worried face. "Yeah baby?"

"Are you okay?" You questioned, standing up to take his empty plate.

"I'm peachy." He replied with a forced grin. You frowned at that, and he dropped it when he knew you caught him. He refused to let you take his plate, instead snatching your own from your hands and briskly standing up. You flinched at his quick movement and he stiffened slightly before brushing by you and moving back into the kitchen.

To his dismay, you followed him. The whole day he was away all he wanted to do was come home and spend time with you and the cats, but there was an itch in his wings that didn't let him settle like he wanted. The tension in the kitchen was thick and couldn't be cut with a knife, and he could tell you were getting nervous when you started drumming your fingers against the counter.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"Nothing." He replied sharply, turning on the kitchen faucet and started washing the dishes.

"I know you're lying to me."

"I said there's nothing wrong!"

His shout made you step back, and you wrapped your arms around yourself as if that would make you feel better. Wordlessly you turned and left the kitchen, finding solace in the dark sunroom only illuminated by the floor lamp that stood over the chaise lounge. Unfortunately Yoshio did not pick up on your wavering emotions, instead curled around a sleeping kitten on the furniture.

Was it your fault that Keigo snapped at you? Was there something going on at work? You knew he couldn't tell you everything that was happening since the mission was top secret, but you knew whatever he saw everyday was wearing him down.

And he didn't have his outlet; you.

You had been so emotionally and physically distant with him that he felt as alone as he was before he met you. You understood that it was partially your fault, if you hadn't met him none of this would've happened. If he hadn't collapsed outside your bar Dabi probably wouldn't have found you. You didn't have any memories of the trauma from the most recent occasion, but that didn't stop the nightmares and depression from overflowing you. Each night it was on repeat; you finding the door to the penthouse cracked open with somebody inside. It was always vivid, and you'd woken up screaming and crying about two or three times each night. Keigo was always there to comfort you, bring you back to earth from that horrid moment in history.

Yet who was there to comfort him in his time of need? You were the only person he could really talk to, that he had in his life, actually.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

His voice brought you back from your train of thought, but you didn't look at him. "I guess I deserved it."

"You didn't, though." He stepped towards you to embrace you, but you stepped out of his reach. Silently his arms fell back to his sides. Were you upset with him? He wouldn't be surprised, you had been so volatile with your emotions recently that he didn't know what was going to happen next. You'd either start crying or start an argument with him. He prepared himself for the worst.

"I'm sorry, too." You started. "I know that you're going through a lot with work and I haven't really been there to comfort you. I know you can't talk to me about any of it, and I know that's hard. I'm sorry that Dabi's after me, I wish he wasn't. I'm sorry that I haven't been a good girlfriend. I'm sorry I've been so emotionally and physically distant from you. I'm sorry—"

"Stop apologizing." He was a little irritated that you were pulling the 'poor-me' act and his wings ruffled. He knew he shouldn't be getting frustrated, he had no right to.

"No, let me finish." You retorted, upset that he interrupted you.

"I don't want to hear it."

You turned to look at him, releasing your self-hug. "Excuse me?"

"I don't need to hear you apologize for things you can't help." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I need to apologize. I won't-"

"Shut up!"

Your heart dropped, but the familiar burn of anger started in the tips of your fingers and rose up to your shoulders before it flooded your whole body. "What is your problem?"

"I'm not the one that has a problem." He shot back, pointing a thumb at himself.

"Don't you fucking dare turn this on me." Your hands balled into fists at your sides, your fingernails digging into the palms of your hands.

"Why not?" He grit his teeth. "You haven't been the same, and I don't like it."

"You think I can help that? Do you really think that me being raped is something that I can just get over immediately?"

"It's not my fault—"

"I never said it was!" You yelled at him.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once?" His voice was raising, which you took as a challenge to match it.

"How can I listen to you when you don't talk to me?"

"You know I can't, and you don't talk to me either!"

"Because you're never home!"

"I can't help that, I have a job, (Y/N)!"

"So do I! How hard is it to come home and tell me what's on your mind? I tell you all about my day and what happened, I know you can't tell me what's going on at work but—"

He cut you off before you could continue; at this point it was a screaming match, and both cats had fled the room with ruffled fur when your telekinesis pulled a book off of the shelf. Your emotions were so out of control that tears were streaming down your face, anger bubbling in your stomach and your whole body shook with adrenaline as it tried to figure out it's next response: fight or flight.

The book slammed into the wall next to his head.

His sudden silence stole the breath from your lungs and immediately your whole body felt like it was on fire. That would be the flight response, and unconsciously your wings opened as you began walking backwards towards the sliding glass door.

It seemed like another night at Aizawa's before you were slammed into a floor-to-ceiling window, your hands trapped above your head. The impact made you cry out in shock.

He kissed you desperately, like he was afraid that if you left you'd never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 2107


	34. ★ 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘛𝘸𝘰

_I cannot remember exactly the first time your soul whispered to mine, but I know you woke it. And it has never slept since._

_~ JmStorm_

_* **Conversations In The Dark, by John Legend** *_

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

Your heart was beating frantically in your chest as you fought for oxygen, the unparalleled anger gnashing in your stomach soon switching to that burning desire you hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. You pulled away for a second to breathe, though he only gave you maybe half of one before his teeth clashed against yours as he kissed you again.

Your legs were shaking and you felt yourself give out at the knees with a whimper, unsure if you could hold yourself up at this point. Thankfully he felt you slump and his free hand grabbed the underside of your thigh, hiking it up around his waist so you wouldn't fall. That same hand skimmed up your exposed leg, quickly slipping under your shirt and traveling to your lower back.

You flinched with a soft mewl when he caressed the base of your wings, some of the indigo feathers unconsciously twitching at his touch. His hand felt like ice compared to your flaming hot skin and the difference in temperature made you shudder.

He let go of your wrists to straighten up and you immediately found purchase in his hair, yanking his head back to expose his neck. A guttural growl was emitting from the base of his throat, but when your teeth sank into the sensitive skin on his neck he stepped backwards with a snarl. You were expecting him to drop you so you jumped up, tucking your wings flush against your back. If your assumptions were correct—

You were in the bedroom. It astonished you how fast he could move, it always felt as if you had teleported because just a blink would make you skip over everything you passed.

To your surprise, his actions slowed when he laid you gently on the bed. Wordlessly he removed his hero jacket and shirt, stripping to his undergarments. You'd assumed that this was going to be quick so you grabbed the bottom of your own shirt to take it off, but his hands stopped you.

"Please don't." His voice was soft, though his breathing was ragged. You looked up to see his pupils blown wide, irises enclosed with red instead of his soft brown eyes. You felt a pang in your heart—he was losing his sense of humanity but the amount of strength he was holding prevented him from losing control. "Let me."

You nodded, suddenly feeling nervous when he started lifting your shirt. Your hands shot to stop his when your heart pounded so hard it practically hurt. You felt yourself shaking, though it wasn't because you were scared.

You didn't want him to see the scars Dabi left behind.

Though your body was flame resistant due to your quirk, it wasn't completely fireproof. Singed handprints were across the expanse of your stomach and inside of your thighs. You hadn't been naked around Keigo in a long time—the trauma made you lose every ounce of self-confidence you had. It was a constant reminder of your assault and you couldn't even look at yourself in the mirror without feeling that burning sensation over every scar.

Tears were brimming at the corners of your eyes when he spoke up again. "Stardust," his voice was almost unrecognizable with how soft it was. It was barely a whisper and it sent shivers down your spine. "We don't have to do this."

"I-it's okay." You sniffled, using a hand to wipe the tears from your eyes before they spilled out of your tear ducts. "Just go slow...please Keigo."

He stared at you for a moment, searching for a sign in your eyes that said you weren't prepared or comfortable. No matter how much of a Gatling gun your heart was resembling, you knew for a fact that the pro-hero looming above you wasn't going to hurt you. He wasn't Dabi. He didn't wield blue fire. All Keigo has ever done was love you and do his best to keep you safe and away from harm's wrath. There were times he failed, but the times he didn't fail outweighed them and that's all that mattered.

What playing cards the world dealt you he didn't have any control over and you knew that. He was your safeguard, your sanctuary, your home. Through the shit life had thrown at you as soon as he entered your life, he never strayed far from your side. He was always there for you, no matter if he was working with the Meta Liberation Army. He had told you time and time again that you came first before anything else that he had to deal with. He was your shining beacon in the darkness, and you were his.

This time when he went to lift your shirt, you didn't fight him. Instead you closed your eyes and repeated to yourself mentally that everything was okay. This was normal. This was true human affection, not some villain taking advantage of your unconscious state. You began steadying your breathing, thankfully chasing away the plaguing thoughts that swarmed in the back of your brain.

You felt that if you opened your eyes you would get tunnel vision, so the darkness behind your eyelids was welcoming when his palm traced over the first scar Dabi had marked you with. Unconsciously you flinched against his touch as if the burn would return. Cold goosebumps were left in his wake instead and it was so much better than you had expected it to be.

Suddenly you felt his warm breath against the skin of your stomach and your breath hitched in your throat. His hands settled on your hips and his thumbs rubbed circles into the soft skin, cementing you to reality. You hadn't expected him to kiss your scars, though you didn't recognize the feeling due to the dead nerve endings where the raised handprints were.

"I love you, (Y/N)." He murmured against your skin. "These scars don't change that. You're still as beautiful as the day I met you."

You choked back a sob. How could he say something so soppy and sweet when you were permanently marked by a man who destroyed your whole fucking life?

"I still want you to marry me." He moved from the first handprint to the next; three on your stomach in total. "You're perfect." He went to the last handprint on your torso, his fingers slowly dragging the waistband of your leggings over the rise of your hips. "You're my soulmate." He started a trail of butterfly kisses down your left leg, removing your pants completely from your lower half. His hands trailed from your calves to the inside of your knees, his eyes darkening when he focused on the scarred fingerprints marking the inside of each thigh.

He couldn't wait until he was able to end that fuckers life. Not only were the scars a reminder to you of one of the most horrible memories you'd never forget, they were a reminder to Hawks of how he failed to keep you safe. He'd never forgive himself for his lack of security with you. For his own sanity he reminded himself of the steps he took afterwards to assure that you'd never experience that trauma again.

He wasn't alone in those thoughts. Even Aizawa and Hizashi—surprisingly Shinsou as well had vowed to do everything in their capability to prevent anything from happening to you again, whether they could help it or not.

His kisses on your inner thighs ignited that spark in your stomach and without your consent your legs squeezed together. He huffed softly, recognizing the action as sexual instead of frightful. To his relief you were becoming more accepting of his advances, which meant he wasn't doing anything wrong. Nothing that he did triggered flashbacks and his feathers shook with satisfaction. He decided he wouldn't increase his pace unless you gave him permission. If you would allow it, he'd express how much he cared for you in these moments through the simple gestures he was doing at the moment. If he had to kiss the scars Dabi left behind the rest of the night, so be it. He could die happy knowing that you weren't afraid.

The muscles in your legs relaxed and he lifted his head slightly, barely able to make eye contact with you when you propped yourself up with your elbows.

Your mouth was slightly agape and your cheeks were flushed, the glazed look in your eyes telling him all he needed to know. He refused to continue unless you gave verbal permission, and the look in his own shifting brown to red ones expressed that.

"Keep going." You whispered, giving him a soft smile. "I'm okay." He stared you down for a second to make sure you weren't lying, giving you the option of backing out.

Of course he would be sexually frustrated and have to get himself off, but he would gladly do it knowing that he had gotten you this far.

He hesitated as if he was doubting himself, and you pushed off your elbows to sit up correctly. Your touch was gentle on his exposed biceps, leaving goosebumps behind on his skin as you cupped his face and pulled him up to you for a kiss.

He crawled over you, effectively trapping you underneath him without breaking the intimate action. His wings fell on either side of you like a protective shell and you mentally thanked him for that since it gave you a stronger sense of safety. The darkness also soothed you, and it settled your frantic heartbeat when he nipped at your neck.

He pulled your shirt off over your head when you sat up slightly to assist him and his lips met yours again as he fought to get his boxers off. Though you knew he was eager, your heart soared with his willingness to take it at your pace. He understood that you were at a low point in life, and you knew that he would never try to change you.

He didn't have enough patience to remove your panties before he slowly sheathed himself inside you. You gasped against his lips, gripping his shoulders in an attempt to ground yourself. He waited with bated breath to let you adjust to his size, lighting the sensitive skin underneath your jawline with soft kisses.

Electricity crackled underneath your skin when you whispered permission for him to move. He sighed softly with relief when he gently rolled his hips and he heard your breath hitch in your throat.

This was definitely the most vanilla sex you'd had in a long time, but you appreciated it. You didn't know how long it would be until you were willing and comfortable enough to get kinky with him again, but he wasn't complaining. He was easily satisfied with anything you did, and this moment was perfect to him.

He was worried that you'd never be able to enjoy yourself again. That he wasn't able to pleasure you in the way he knew best. He had never craved anything more than yourself, not even chicken and that was saying something. You fit him perfectly, and it didn't seem like the world was ending when he was with you. You were the perfect match, the one that completed his ideal picture. You were the missing piece to his unfinished puzzle.

Slowly but surely his rhythm increased when you felt yourself nearing your release, and it was coming fast. He picked up on your impending orgasm when your walls tightened around his length, and he settled his hands on your hips to keep himself steady. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, hoping for your sake that he could keep control of himself until the very end. He panicked slightly when he heard you sob and he forced himself to stop, his eyes opening again and focusing on the outline of your face. 

"Are you—"

"Did I say stop?" You asked, rubbing your eyes with the palm of your dominant hand. Your other hand skimmed up the side of his hip, dragging your nails along the muscles in his back before gripping onto the base of his wings.

He yelped at your touch and you could feel the heat radiate off of his cheeks. Without a word he picked up the pace again, his heart skipping a beat in his chest when you began fiddling with his feathers. He understood your motion to help him achieve his own orgasm, but he wanted you to climax before he did. It would feel wrong for him to do the latter if you were unsatisfied. Your needs came before his own. He growled in frustration with himself though it sent shivers down your spine. 

It wasn't long before you were keening his name and your grip on his feathers tightened. Without his consent his wings lifted from around the two of you and stretched out, a shudder ruffling each feather. He was desperate for his release at this point and his eyes shrouded in red.

It turned you on immensely and that's what made the dam burst. At your cry he leaned over you again and sank his teeth into your collarbone, his grip on your hips tightening to the point you thought you'd be bruised.

"Go." Was the only word that came out of your mouth when he finally lost it.

His hips moved so fast that the tip of his cock reached your sweet spot with each thrust, leaving stars burned into the back of your eyelids when the coil in your stomach tightened and snapped not only once, but twice.

He felt as if his soul had left his body and went to heaven when he pulled back and slammed into you a final time. Like always, each feather on his wings shot off of the base and embedded themselves into the walls. They quivered in relief when he slumped over you and peppered your tear-streaked face with gentle kisses.

You cried, and left one hand on his bicep as you wiped the tears from your face and made sure that your nose wasn't running. Your face was blotchy and red, though he didn't care.

He started his aftercare at your neck, rubbing the tense muscles until he felt your body relax in his hands when he continued to your shoulders and traveled further down. "I love you so much, stardust."

"I love you too." You whispered back, eyes fluttering shut. 

He smiled softly when you fell asleep, and he leaned down to kiss your forehead. "To the moon and back, a thousand times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words; 2475


End file.
